


The DragonWolf and The Lion

by Babygurle36



Series: Jon Snow Has A Twin Sister [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Arranged Marriage, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bisexuality, Cersei Lannister Bashing, Children, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Dragon eggs., Dragons, F/M, Fire, Heartbreak, House Targaryen, Jaime Lannister Lives, Jealous Jaime Lannister, Jon Snow Has a Twin Sister, Lions, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Multi, Myrcella Baratheon Lives, Oberyn Martell Lives, Other, Purple Wedding, Revenge, Rickon Stark Lives, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, Teen Pregnancy, The Stark Family's Direwolves Live, Tywin Lannister Being Tywin Lannister, War, War of the Five Kings, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygurle36/pseuds/Babygurle36
Summary: Lyrianna  Targaryen Of House Targaryen and Stark, daughter of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark twin to Jon Snow is promised to The Old Lion Tywin Lannister.Lions and Wolves have bever seen eye to eye but when war strikes out Lyarra flees across the narrow sea where she will learn of her true identity and creates her own dynasty.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Oberyn Martell/Original Female Character(s), Rickon Stark/Original Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Tywin Lannister/Shae
Series: Jon Snow Has A Twin Sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170665
Comments: 39
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages
> 
> 15 Aegon and Lyarra Targaryen  
> 17 Robb Stark  
> 13 Sansa Stark  
> 11 Arya Stark  
> 10 Bran Stark  
> Catelyn Stark 34  
> Ned Stark 36  
> Tywin Lannister 50
> 
> Jaime and Cersei Lannister 32
> 
> Joffrey Baratheon 14 years old
> 
> Tyrion Lannister 28 years old
> 
> Theon Greajoy 17 yeats old

In the beginning of Roberts Rebellion, Lyanna Stark felled in love with Rheagar Targaryen and loved him very much, Prince Rheagar loved his lady lyanna.

Their love caused war all around them, Robert Bartheon The Stag and Lyanna's bethroal went in rage when he assumed that the silver prince had kidnapped his beloved.

Robert Bartheon declared war on The Targaryens with the help of The North, The Westernlands their campaign was a sucess.

Ned Stark rode to the tower of joy to retrieve his sister, when he got there Arthur Dayne and Ser Howland was waiting for him.

As Ned hears his sister scream from the tower he tries to head in to the tower but Arthur Dayne drew his sword and began to fight him.

After what it seems like forever Ned Stark with the help of his men defeated Arthur and Howland, Ned hated it had to come to this.

As Ned climbs the steps, he walks in to the room and sees his sister laying weakly in a bed full of blood.

Ned rushes to his sister side and begins to form tears in his eyes, Ned is that really you Lyanna says weakly.

Yes sister it's me Ned says, as two babies wails are heard Thought the room, Lyanna turns her head weakly towards Ned and say I am so sorry.

I ran away with Rheagar I loved him and he loved me I never thought it would end up like this Im sorry for father and Brandon deaths I was foolish.

Me and Rheagar eloped he loved me brother I need you to promise me something Lyanna says.

Anything little sister Ned says trying not to break down, raise them, take care of them protect them as I couldn't.

Protect them from Robert he'll kill them you know he will Lyanna says.

I will protect them with my lives Ned says, Keep an eye on Lyrianna

and Aegon Lyanna says before taking her last breath.

Ned lets go of his sister hand and more tears fall from his face, my lord would you like to hold them the septa asks.

Ned nods and the two babies are place in their arm, as Ned stares down at them, he notices the boy had dark hair and grey/indigo eyes.

As Ned stares at the girl, he saw that the girl had silver hair and grey eyes she look to much like a targaryen but Ned would try his best to protect them.

As Ned walks out of the tower of joy which each baby on his arm, I'll protect you little wolfs Ned whispers to.them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Introduction

15 years later

15 years later since The Rebellion, Aegon and Lyarra growe dup as Jon Snow and Lyarra Stark the twins were allowed to stay but they were raised differently.

Jon was considered the bastard of the north and Lyarra was raised with the true starks the only people who knew of their parentage was Ned and Catelyn Stark

Throughout the years Lyarra grew up to be a beautiful lady who loved to sing, read, help take care of the villagers and was very talented with a sword.

Jon grew up to be shy and quiet but a leader in his own way, he loved to play the harp and sword fight with his twin sister.

As Jon and Lyarra grew up each passing day Ned couldn't be prouder of his pups, his eldest son Robb being a leader in his own way.

Lyarra being a lady and also learning to sword fight, Jon being a true warrior just like his father was, Sansa being a true lady and being dedicated to all her studies.

Arya was like Lyarra she always loved to fight with Jon and Lyarra.

Bran being able to climb really well, Rickon was the youngest of the pack but Ned was still proud of him.

The Twins were really close to either a bond that no one could come in between, After sewing lesson were done Lyarra would always run off to found her older brother in the courtyard.

Robb and Lyarra were really close as well even though Lyarra was annoyed by him sometimes, Theon would try to flirt with Lyarra every chance he got.

Robb and Jon would handle him if he got out of line but Lyarra would put him in his place but depite their dislike for either Theon secretly liked and cared for Lyarra.

As Lyarra, Sansa and Catelyn are preparing for the king's arrival, the hand of the king Jon Arryn has died recently and the king is heading to Winterfalll to asking Ned to be his hand.

Lyarra, Sansa and Catelyn were working together to prepare for the royal visit, it surprised Lyarra that Tywin Lannister would be journey up North.

Lyarra has been asked by many suitors, lords and from many house for her hand but her father has always refuse even Oberyn Martell had requested to marry her.

Lyarra never wanted to get marry she wanted to explore the world but she was a lady it was her duty to her house.

As Lyarra is cut off by her own thoughts when she hears horses behind her, Jon comes toward his twin sister with two pups in his hand.

My gods what are those Lyarra ask, direwolves we found them they're 7 pups one for each of us Jon says.

Sansa begins to pet one of them and say can we keep them mother please.

We promise we'll take good care of them Lyarra says, alright you can keep them but when the royal family get here you must lock them up Catelyn says with a smile.

As Lyarra hold one of the pups she notice it had white fur but violet eyes I'll take this little guy Lyarra says.

What are you going to name it I named my Ghost Jon says, Rhelle Lyarra says.

After the targaryen queen Father says we must take care of them and if they die we bury them ourselves Jon says.

Seems like father lets get this pups a bath Lyarra says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up The King's Arrival and Tywin Lannister noticing something,
> 
> Lyarra hair is dyed brown


	3. The King's Arrival/ Welcoming Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King Arrives and Tywin meet his future wife

As Lyarra is standing in between Robb and Sansa, she hated being small and short, as the family waits for the couryard doors to open Catelyn notices that Arya was missing.

Where Arya Lyarra, Sansa where your sister Catelyn asks, i don't know you want me to look for her Lyarra asks. Sansa just shrugs her shoulders.

Soon Arya began running down the line with a helmet on, Ned takes off the helmet and say why do you have that on go get in line.

Move Arya says getting in line with Bran as The Couryard doors open they see the king ride in with his knights, Jaime Lannister pulls off his helmet and looks around at the starks.

Joffrey rides in to the couryard and Sansa begins to look at him in aw Robb caught this interaction and signs.

The Great Lion Tywin Lannister rides in the courtyard next to his son everyone was shock that Tywin Lannister was here.

Tywin looks around the couryard and looks at The Starks, as his eyes lands on a brown haired girl this must be my bethroed Tywin thought.

The rumors were all true then she look very much like her aunt Tywin thought.

As The King rides in to the couryard he begins to get off his horse and everyone begins to bow before him.

The King walks over to The Starks and lifts his hand and everyone gets up.

You got fat The King says and Ned looks at his belly, The King begins to laugh and pats Ned on the shoulder.

7 years where the hell have you been The King says, guarding Winterfalll your grace Winterfall yours Ned says.

What do we have here Catelyn good to see you again The King says, you must be Robb The King shakes Robb's hands.

You must be Lyarra you are a beauty like your aunt lyanna The King says, thank your grace Lyarra says.

The King moves towards Sansa and say you're a pretty one, your name is Arya your grace.

Oh show me your muscle's and Bran shows his muscle's, you'll be a knight one day The King says.

As The Queen makes her way toward The Starks Ned kiss the queen hand and say your grace.

My queen Catelyn says, Take me to your crypts I want to pay my respects The King says.

We've been riding for a month my love surely the death can wait The Queen says.

The King ignores her and say Ned, Ned gives The Queen a sympathetic smile.

Where's the imp Arya asks, Lyarra gives Arya a look telling her to shut it, where is our brother go and find the little beast The Queen says walking towards her twin brother.

As everyone goes in their separate ways Lyarra heads out to the stables and saddle on her horse and rides out the couryard.

Lyarra loved to ride people would called her The young She Wolf, The Angel Of The North.

As the sun soon went down Lyarra headed back toward the castle to get ready for the feast.

As Lyarra, Sansa and Catelyn are getting ready, Sansa begins to ask when her and Joffrey can get married.

Hush little one your father has even agreed yet Catelyn says, why would he say no he'd be the most second powerful man in the kingdom and I would be queen one day Sansa says.

He would have to leave home and he would have to leave me as well as you Catelyn says braiding Sansa's hair in sections.

You left your home to came here please make father say yes Sansa asks, Sansa Catelyn begins to say.

Please it's the only thing I every wanted Sansa says, I'll talk to your father about it Catelyn says.

Well it looks like you're going to be queen one day Lyarra says, it looks like it mother who will Lyarra marry Sansa says.

I don't know Me and your father haven't been looking and beside Lyarra very young to be marry Catelyn says.

I don't want to marry maybe in a few years but I still want to enjoy my youth Lyarra says.

Yes Lyarra's right you should enjoy being young it will be a long time before you two are married Catelyn says in a protective tone.

Im glad for it I hope I'll marry a men that's kind, brave and gentle Lyarra says.

Okay all done Lyarra get in the chair so I can do your hair as Lyarra sits down, Catelyn begins to braid her hair into two long braids.

After Catelyn finshes she begins to out winter roses in Lyarra's hair.

All done Catelyn says, thank you mother Lyarra says with a smile.

Oh I almost forget I had a dress made for you for the feast tonight Catelyn says handle her the blue sparkling dress..

Thank you mother I appearaite it Lyarra says and heads to her room to get change.

.

The Feast

As Tywin is sitting at the high table with his daughter, and Catelyn Stark he begins to look at The King in disgust feeling up another woman's body.

A mockery to House Lannister Tywin had no respect for King Robert he was a drunk old fool nothing else more.

Tywin would continue on his family legacy before he died, Since Jaime his eldest son has joined the king's guard he couldn't inherit anyone lands.

Tyrion the little monster who was a drunk little dwarf who spent his time with whores and thieves was an embarrassment to him.

Tywin would have to marry again and provide himself with new heirs, with how his first three children turned out he would not make the mistake of failing his future heirs.

Tywin has been trying to find himself a suitable wife but all of them were too old or not the best option Lyarra Stark was the best match out of all of them.

She was very young and beautiful comes from a hundred thousand year old bloodline, Tywin has been trying to secure every kingdom.

Tywin need heirs or the rock would go to the little monster which he wouldn't allow.

Tywin has tried to teach his children about legacy and doing right by the family name but they were disappointments to him.

Cersei his eldest daughter drunk herself to death and couldn't even control that boy.

Jaime his eldest son who has neglect his duty for knights guard.

Then his youngest dwarf of a son Tyrion who slept with whores and drank himself to a coma.

Tywin would not allow his family name to disappear if he had to marry again he would.

But Tywin would never love his second wife he would treat her fairly and respect her but never love her.

As the great halls door open in walks in Lyarra Stark who look like the spiting image of her aunt people stare at her in aw.

Lyarra took a seat next to her friend Lady Malia, they soon began to talk.

Tywin was staring at her there was something about Lyarra Stark that made him wondered.

He had rumors of her people would call her The Young She Wolf Of The North, The Angel Of The North.

They said she had a beautiful angelic voice and she also loved to sword fighting and go riding it made Tywin wondered more about her.

Her skin was the palest out of the stark children Tywin would keep an eye on his future wife more.

As The King begins to let out a booming laugh, The Queen begins to stare at her husband in disgust.

As Lyarra and Malia begin to talking quietly toward either and Tywin decided he should ask his future wife for a dance it would only seem proper.

As he walks toward her table Lyarra gets up with Malia and heads outside.

Tywin curses under his breath as Jaime comes toward him and say father is it true Im getting a new mother soon.

Yes but its for the good of our house Twyin says, well I would be glad to have her in the family but Cersei won't take it well no will Lord Stark Jaime says.

I care nothing for her opinion and as for Lord Stark I will have the king ordered up the marriage Tywin says.

Father are you sure Lyarra Stark is the perfect match she's a child still and young Jaime says.

Yes it is she may be young but she'll provide me with many heirs to come Tywin says.

Jaime signs he felt bad for Lyarra Stark she was a kind beautiful girl that deserve a kind husband but instead she would be married to my father.

It made Jaime feel sick that his father would bed the stark girl but at last he had no control of it.

Tywin heads outside to find Lyarra but it seem as his dwarf of a son has already beaten him to it.

Lyarra Point Of View

As Lyarra is walking outside she head to the training grounds where Jon was he was hitting his sword against a training dummy.

I think he's had enough Lyarra says, Lyarra what are you doing out here you should be outside Jon says.

Well I missed you brother plus it's boring without you in there Lyarra says.

Lyarra Im fine okay you should head back.inside Jon says, I don't want to head back inside can't I stay a few mins with you Lyarra says.

Okay only a few mins Jon says knowing he can't refuse her, Lyarra pours her and Jon some cups of ale and begins to drink.

As Lyarra lays her head on Jon's shoulder she hears footsteps approach, The Angel and The Bastard Of The North funny running into you here Tyrion says walking toward them.

Lyarra and Jon gets up and shakes the dirt off them, Lord Tyrion are you enjoying the feast Lyarra asks.

Yes very loud may I ask you something my lady why do they call you the angel of the north Tyrion ask.

Its just a nickname my name Lyarra, well nice to meet you Lady Lyarra Tyrion says with a smile he felt bad that this nice beautiful girl would soon be married to his cold hearted father.

You must be Ned Stark's bastard Tyrion says, he has name you know Lord Tyrion Lyarra says getting mad.

Sorry if I upset you Lady Lyarra Tyrion says, Lyarra begins to clam down and says it's fine.

My I give you advice Snow you'll may be a bastard but you already know that don't let anyone tell you otherwise never forget who you are Tyrion says.

Okay that's enough okay he gets it he doesn't need to hear it Lord Tyrion if you'll excuse me I'll be heading inside Lyarra says.

Tyrion looks at Lyarra and smile she sure has a temper wonder how my father will handle it.

Tywin Point Of View

As Tywin is watching Lyarra get angry at his son it made him feel pride for her, she's not afraid to speak up.

As Tywin makes his way toward the three, son I wondered where you where not bedding whores again I hope Tywin says.

No father Tyrion says in a quiet voice.

Lyarra began to hid a smile on her face it looks like the little lion was afraid of his own father not that she could blame him.

Tywin Lannister was a serious man not to cross Lyarra had heard about what he did to Elia Martell children it made her feel sick to her stomach and what he did to House Reyne.

Lyarra was scared by him although he was very old but still handsome around his face.

Lady Lyarra I must say you look beautiful tonight Tywin says kissing her hand.

Thank you Lord Tywin are you enjoying the feast Lyarra asks, it's very wild and loud Tywin says.

Well that the north for you my lord I should be heading back inside Jon are you going be okay out here Lyarra asks.

Yes I'll be fine Jon says, it was nice meeting you Lord Tyrion I hope your enjoy your stay at Winterfall Lyarra says.

Let me escort you back Tywin says, thank you Lord Tywin Lyarra says while grabbing his arm and heading back inside with him.

As they head back to the great hall they begin to talk, So why are you not marrying my grandson Tywin asks curious.

Well Sansa wishes to marry him she's always wanted to go down south and be a princess, I wish to stay here this is my home Lord Tywin Lyarra says.

Well your sister will make a great match for my grandson I have heard many suitors had asked for your hand in marriage but your father refuse them all Tywin says.

Yes my father has always been protective of me and I don't wish to marry now maybe in a few years I wish to explore the world my lord Lyarra says.

You have such dreams but they will never come true ladies don't have that freedom my lady Tywin says.

I have some faith it will Lyarra says, you are so much your father with big dreams and hope that world is not like that Tywin says.

As Tywin and Lyarra walk back inside the hall, as Lyarra is about to walk back to her seat Tywin stops her and say may I have this dance.

You may Lyarra says taking his hand and Tywin leads them on the floor where eveyone was dancing.

As everyone begins to look at the pair Ned start to feel his worst fears come, Robert had inform him that Tywin Lannister had asked Lyarra hand in marriage.

Ned has tried to refuse the offer but Robert said it was the unite the lannister and starks.

Tywin Lannister was cold hearted man a man without honor has done unspeakable things he was the right man for Lyarra.

Ned was torn on what to do he didn't want to fail his sister he made a vow and was determined to follow it.

Ned would try to find a way to break this bethroal he won't allow Lyarra to be sold to The Old Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tywin has some suspicious on Lyarra The Next Chapter will featured Brans fall and Lyarra will learn she's promised to Tywin


	4. Promised To The Old Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra learns that she will soon wed Tywin Lannister and doesn't take it well, Tywin will soon see Lyarra in action.

The Next Morning

The Next Morning Lyarra wakes up early and heads to the training area to train with Jon, Robb and Theon, she was the only girl there but it didn't matter to her.

Even though Theon would tell her that swords are not for ladies but Lyarra didn't believe that in dorne they're are woman warriors.

Lyarra had visit Dorne when she was 13 years old for a whole year it was entertaining she meet Prince Trysatine and Prince Arianna.

Even Oberyn Martell and his daughter she remember sword fighting with a few of his daughters it was very fun and they were really good.

Oberyn who lust after her wanted to marry her but Lyarra had told him she wasn't ready for marriage.

Ellaria who Lyarra had a little crush on was a good friend to her and we're really close.

Lyarra would always sent letter to dorne she missed being in dorne.

Lyarra had never told anyone this but she liked boys and girls the only person that knew was Jon.

Lyarra had felt an attraction towards Ellaria but she never acted on it.

As Lyarra is sword fighting with Jon, the king, Ned, Jaime, Tyrion and Tywin begin to watch as the two siblings fight.

Jaime noticed Lyarra's fighting style was like Rheagar Targaryen which made him more intrigued, Tywin was watching and felt pride for her.

His future wife was a good sword fighting the way she easily blocks her the bastards attack she had talent he admitted.

The fight is over soon enough and Lyarra knocks Jon on his back and everyone claps around them.

Your daughter's a natural so much like her aunt lynnna Robert says.

Yes it seems Ned says quietly and Tywin took notice on that there was something Ned Stark was hiding but what that's what he would have to figure out.

As Lyarra helps Jon up for the ground, Jon smiles and say I'll get your next time.

As Lyarra head back to her chambers to freshen up The King had wanted to meet with her for some reason it made Lyarra nervous.

As Lyarra head to her father's office she walk in and sees Tywin Lannister standing next to the king with Ser Jaime.

As Lyarra takes a seat she sees that her father and mother are very nervous, your grace you sent for me Lyarra says.

Yes I did little angel the time has come for you to wed you will marry Tywin Lannister in a forenight The King says.

As soon as Lyarra heard those words she immediately felt her heart dropped, me married to him.

Lyarra I know this not what you want I have tried to break the bethroal Im sorry Ned says sadly.

It's okay thank you your grace for informing me of this may I take my leave now Lyarra says.

The King nods and Lyarra walks out the room and begins to flee.

Robert I told you she won't be happy about this Ned says, I know but this will benefit both of your houses The King says.

Lord Stark I know I may be old but I will treat your daughter with respect and kindess and offer her all the gold.in the world Tywin says.

Lyarra is a child she's not grown I don't approve of this union and I don't support it now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do your grace, Lord Tywin Ned says before leaving the room.

Tywin begins to curses under his breath and The King begins to walk out the room leaving Jaime with his father.

How dare he speak to me like that I am offer a lot of gold to his house and I will make his daughter the lady of casterly rock Tywin says.

Father Lyarra Stark is a child she's only fifteen she expect to be marrying someone a little younger I can't blame the girl for fleeing Jaime says.

Well I will take the girl under my wing and teach her about ruling the rock and get those ridiculous dreams out of her head her father teachs her nonsense honor will get you killed Tywin says.

Yes it seem Ned had passed down his traits to his children there is no such thing as honor in King's Landing Jaime says.

Yes which is why I need to keep an eye on Lyarra Stark she's too kind and gentle people like that doesn't survive Tywin says.

Jaime nods understanding there was a time he wished he was honorable as Ned Stark but he'll never will he broke his vows.

Tywin leaves the room and heads to his chambers lost in thought, he had been having suspicious of Lyarra being a targaryen.

Her fighting style was exactly how Rheager Targaryen was Tywin notice her eyes were a little gray indio clolor.

Lyarra had many things in common with Rheagar Targaryen the similarities shocked him.

But if Lyarra was Tywin would use it to his advantage to keep his family name in power.

Tywin would teach her what it means to rule and for what he heard she was not mad like The Mad King she was exactly like Rheagar.

Tywin could also see her aunt's spirit in her the way she would ride a horse and the way she danced at The Welcome Feast.

It looks like Tywin would marry a dragonwolf but he wasn't certain for sure but he would easily find out.

Lyarra Stark will indeed making a good wife to him and Tywin would teach her many things and one is survival.

Lyarra Point Of View

As Lyarra is in the godswood crying against the tree she felt the most safest here.

Why would father and mother allow me to be sold off to that man, Tywin Lannister was handsome but was old.

Marrying someone twice her age made her feel sick to her stomach and for what's she heard Tywin Lannister is not a nice man.

He was a serious man not to be crossed against Lyarra was scared of him worried that she may not please her or say the wrong things.

She didn't wish to marry not for a few more years but now she will have to learn her home and head down to King's Landing.

Lyarra never wanted to leave The North it was her home expect maybe for visiting her friends in Dorne but other than that she would perfer to stay here.

Jon omg I will soon be leaving him by himself Lyarrw didn't want that she wanted to stay by Jon's side for the rest of her life.

Curse Robert Bartheon for making her do this why couldn't I be marrying a younger suitor like Willas Tyrell even though he was a cripple he was handsome and young.

Maybe I should of take Prince Oberyn's offer at least I would be happy in Dorne especially since Arianna and Trystane are there.

But now Lyarra would be a wolf trapped surrounded by lions why me why would Tywin Lannister want to marry her Lyarra wondered.

As Lyarra gets up she walks out of the godswood and head to the broken tower where she is standing there.

Lyarra begins hear something coming towards her and before she notices it falls on her and Lyarra blackens out.

Lyarra could hear near by servants calling for help and guards was rushing toward the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So The Next Chapter will be a few days later Lyarra will regain unconscious, Tywin will visit Lyarra and Jon will tell Lyarra that he's joining the nights witch.
> 
> You'll see Catelyn being a good mother toward Lyarra


	5. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra wakes up with no memory on what's happened and Tywin visits her,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days later

A few days has passed since Bran has falled and Lyarra has been unconscious for days, Catelyn screams and wails has been heard throught Winterfall.

During these few days Catelyn stood by Bran and Lyarra side waiting for them to wake up, Jon had been visited them everyday urge them to wake up.

Robb, Theon, Sansa and Arya has spent most of their time visiting their sister and praying for them.

Ned Stark was a wreck first his son falls and then his daughter is not waking up it took a toll on her, during these days Ned had inform Catelyn of Lyarra marriage to Tywin Lannister.

Catelyn was pissed about and just told him to get out, Tywin has visited Lyarra he hoped she would wake soon.

Jaime felt guilt on what he did but he was protecting his family but most of his guilt came from making a little boy a cripple and putting his new mother in a coma.

For the first time in years Jaime prayed that Lyarra would wake up and be well, Bran Stark wouldn't wake up soon but there was still hope for Lyarra.

As The Royal Family and The Starks are all having a quiet breakfast, Arya begins to cut the silence and say when will Lyarra and Bran wake up.

I don't know little wolf hopefully soon Ned says sadly, Tywin had offer to sent the best masters to Winterfall but Ned kindly refused.

Tywin hoped Lyarra would wake up soon, as The Master comes running into the room.

Yes Master Luwin Ned says, My lord your grace Lady Lyarra had awoken Master Luwin says.

Ned immediately gets up and heads to his daughter, Robb, Sansa, Rickon, Arya and Jon all follow their father leaving the king alone with his family.

Tywin gets up and follows them as well as Ned walk in to the room he sees Catelyn press a cold rag towards Lyarra's head.

Lyarra thank god your alright Ned says, Im okay just feeling a little weak what happened Lyarra asks.

Catelyn looks at Ned struggling what to do, before he can answer Robb, Sansa, Rickon and Arya comes in the room.

You're alive we were so worried Rickon says sitting on the bed next to Lyarra hugging her.

Yes little pup Im okay where's bran Lyarra asks, they all look at her sadly.

Sweetie Bran fell from the broken tower a few days ago we found you and him unconscious on the ground Ned says.

No that's impossible Bran never falls he has climb many times and never fallen Lyarra says starting to feel tears well up in her eyes.

I know but your brother is a stark and he'll pull through Im just glad the gods haven't taken two of my children away Catelyn says.

Arya sits on the back next to Rickon and say we were so worried for you will she still be able to sword fight.

Well not for some weeks but Master Luwin says shell make a full recovery Ned says.

Arya sword fighting are not for ladies Sansa says, that not true Visenya Targaryen was a warrior queen Arya says.

As Arya and Sansa begin to argue Robb takes them out the room, Im glad your okay sister Robb says before leaving the room.

As Jon hugs Lyarra tightly thank god you're alright I thought I had lost you Jon says.

Im fine Jon Lyarra says with a smile, as the door open in walks in Tywin Lannister.

Lord Tywin Catelyn bows her head respectfully, Lady Catelyn, Lady Stark I am sorry to hear about your son Tywin says.

Thank you but I have faith he'll pull through Ned says, Lady Lyarra I am glad you are alright Tywin says kissing Lyarra's hand.

Thank you Lord Tywin for checking up on me Lyarra says, May I speak with your daughter alone for a few moments Tywin asks.

Catelyn wanted to say no but she had no control of it, of course just keep the door open Ned says walking out the room with Catelyn.

Lyarra Point Of View.

As Lyarra is laying there quietly unsure what to stay, Tywin breaks the silence and say how are you feeling my lady.

Im feeling okay just weak my lord Lyarra says, Im glad you're alright we haven't gotten the chance to speak about our upcoming marriage.

I know you are not happy about it I may be old but I will be a good husband to you I'll treat your fairly and kind you'll be respected Tywin says.

Im afraid to get marry I thought it would be a few years from now I don't want to leave my home my lord Lyarra says.

I understand but one day all ladies would have to leave their home and do their duties to their houses Tywin says.

I know of my duty and I hope I can be a good wife to you my lord Lyarra says.

Tywin nods understanding as he is staring at her he takes a closer look at her hair silver streaks were along it and her eyes were indigo and gray.

Her skin was very light and pale everything about her scream out Targaryen maybe other couldn't see the features but he could.

My Lord are you alright Lyarra asks uncomfortable that his staring at her.

Yes just wondering has your eyes always been purple Tywin asks, no my eyes are a blue greyish color Lyarra says.

She must not know of her parentage smart of Ned Stark to hide it from her after all these years but he couldn't fool him.

His wife was a targaryen true born daughter of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark heir to the throne .

Tywin has heard rumors of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark eloping it must be true then which is good his wife was trueborn.

I should go my lady I will visit you later on Tywin says kissing Lyarra hand before walking out the room.

Tywin heads back to his chamber's to begin planning his future plans for his family name.

Catelyn Point Of View

As Catelyn and Ned are arguing in their bed chambers about Lyarra's marriage to Tywin Lannister.

What do you want me to do The King has ordered it I can't rejected the king's wishes Ned says.

So you'll let our daughter be thrown with the lions you know how cruel their family is, you know what Tywin Lannister did to Elia Martell children he is a man without honor Catelyn says.

I know I don't like this either but what more can I do Ned says.

Fighting it telling the king Lyarra's bethroed to Oberyn Martell or another house Catelyn says.

I have already tried that and why would I give Lyarra to The Martells Ned asks.

Its better than The Lannisters Oberyn Martell will protect her and care for her Cateyln says.

The man has 8 bastard daughters and had many lovers he is not good enough for Lyarra Ned says.

What about Willas Tyrell Catelyn asks, Willas Tyrell is a cripple and can't inherit any lands he can't have children Ned says.

So it's hopeless our two daughters will be marrying into House Lannisters Catelyn says.

Sansa will be marrying into House Baratheon, Lyarra will be marrying into House Lannister Ned says.

Like that makes it all better my sister Lysa has warned us not to trust the lannisters Catelyn says

I know I will look after our daughter I promise you Ned says, must you leave now our son is in coma he may never wake up I need you here Catelyn says.

I know but The King has called upon me I have to do my duty Im sorry I will write ravens to you and Robb everyday I swear it Ned says.

What about Rickon why must he come too he's a boy he belongs with me not in King's Landing Catelyn says.

I know but Rickon will do well in the south and Lyarra will look after him Ned says.

I hate that you're all leaving home Catelyn says while tears falling from her face.

Catelyn I love you I promise you I'll be back Ned says and Catelyn nods.

Ned press his lips against Catelyn and they begin to hold either in their arms not wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tywin knows about Lyarra parentage he doesn't know about Jon, Rickon will be going to King's Landing with them.
> 
> I hated how Rickon died in the show so I am changing his ending.
> 
> Next Chapter will featured Jon and Lyarra he will tell her that he's joining The Night's Watch


	6. Last Night In Winterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tells Lyarra he's leaving to Join The Night's Watch
> 
> Lyarra, Jon, Robb, Sansa, Theon, Arya and Rickon spends their last night together.

2 days have passed since Lyarra has woken she was feeling a little better, she was worried for Bran though she didn't want to leave home.

Lyarra had begged her father to let her stay in Winterfall with Robb and mother but he refused and said it was her duty to marry.

Lyarra hated that she was leaving Starks don't do well in the south based on past experience.

Lyarra thought things couldn't get worse until Jon has inform her that he was leaving Winterfall and joining the night's witch.

Lyarra had begged him not to go but he refused, Jon was her twin and he was leaving her.

As Lyarra is eating with her siblings and the royal family she was lost in her own thoughts, it was her last night in Winterfall.

Lyarra was sad to be leaving her home, Sansa was happy to go to the south, Arya wanted to go with Jon to the wall and Rickon wanted to stay with his mother.

Jon was sad that all of his siblings were leaving home especially Lyarra and Arya.

As The King was speaking with their father, Tywin was looking at Lyarra who seemed lost in space.

Jaime and Tyrion were all looking at the stark children who looks sad and depressed.

Cersei turn her attention at the stark siblings who seem down about something, probably don't want to come to the south.

Cersei didn't want the starks coming to King's Landing but her fool of a husband insisted.

Cersei heard about his father bethroed to the eldest stark girl she felt somewhat bad for the girl, her father was a serious man not to be crossed she had know this from experience.

Lyarra Stark was indeed young and beautiful Robert had called her lyanna which made Cersei start to hate the girl.

She was force to stare at the ghost of the woman who held her husband heart Cersei loathed Lyanna Stark two men started a war over her.

One included her silver prince Rhaegar Targaryen she was supposed to marry him but instead he choose a snake bitch over her.

No matter Cersei got what she wanted in the end but with the wrong king.

As Catelyn looks at all her children who looked sad expect for Sansa she signs, all of her children were leaving tomorrow going their separate ways.

It made Catelyn sad her children were all growing up they were all doing they're own things, Sansa would be married to Prince Joffrey.

Lyarra would be married to Tywin Lannister, Arya would be trained to be a lady and Rickon was still the smallest but he would be trained to be a lord one day.

Jon who Catelyn wasn't close with but still cared for him was joining the wall which made her worried.

The Wall was full of wilding and criminals it was a strange place mysterious filled with magic some say white walkers have been seen.

But those were just tales stories that people would make up.

Theon began to stare at Lyarra he felt sad that she was leaving, Lyarra and Theon always had a hate love relationship they would always annoy either.

But in truth Theon has deep feelings for Lyarra ever since they were children, he like her wild spirt the way she would ride a horse or sword fight.

Lyarra was truly a She Wolf very much like Lyanna Stark.

As Tywin catches The Greajoy boy stare at Lyarra, foolish boy it seems as if many people were attracted toward his future wife.

Tywin would never hand The Heir To The Throne of to The Greayjoys.

Tywin hadn't expect to marry again but he would do his duty to his family and he would have many heirs to go by.

He may be old but he was the only that had the strongest seed out of all the lannisters.

Tywin knew his wife was a child still but he would groom her to become a woman, all the nonsense her father filled into her head would be wiped out.

Honor will get you killed down in the south Starks are fools when it comes to honor, Honor is not what saves you at the end of the day.

May we all be excuse your grace Lyarra, Robb, Arya, Theon, Rickon, Jon and Sansa asks at the same time.

You may The King says and they all get up leaving the hall heading outside.

Tyrion felt bad that the starks were being torn apart they all seemed close to either.

Ned looked sad when all his children left the hall he hated that they're family was being split up, Lyarra his eldest daughter was being married off to Tywin Lannister 

Ned felt sick about it but what could he do, _I failed you sister Im sorry_ Ned thought.

Catelyn saw as all her children left it wasn't fair they were all been torn away from either, it was already hard enough to send Lyarra, Sansa and Arya to the south now her youngest pup was leaving as well.

Catelyn has begged Ned to let Rickon stay here but he said it would be good for Rickon she didn't feel comfortable sending all her children to King's Landing.

All Catelyn could pray for is that her children would be wise and stay safe.

Lyarra Point Of View

As Lyarra, Robb, Jon, Theon, Sansa, Arya and Rickon all head to godwoods where they all lay down on the floor starting at the stars in the sky tonight.

It was such a beautiful clearly night there were many stars in the air tonight.

I can't believe this is our last night all together Robb says.

Yeah I never thought we would all be going on seperate ways so soon Jon says.

Yes well I will certainly miss this I will certainly miss agruing with you and annoyed you Lyarra now that your leaving who else will I pick on Theon says.

Well Im going to miss you too Im going especially miss beating you in ever fight Lyarra says with a smirk.

Yeah Yeah Theon says grumbling.

Im going to miss play pranks of you Theon and hearing you scream like a girl Arya says.

I do not Theon says protesting, everyone begins to laugh and say you do.

I have always wanted to leave home and Im happy to go to the south but Im sad that Im leaving all my friends Sansa says.

I don't want to go I want to stay with mommy and you Robbie Rickon says.

I know you do little pup but it's the king's decree you go Robb says sadly.

I don't want to go littlest wolf but we have to Lyarra says sadly.

Im sorry that father is having you marrying The Old Lion you should be marrying someone younger, more gentle and kind Robb says.

Yeah Tywin Lannister is a scary serious man I fear for you Lyarra Jon says.

Yeah Tywin Lannister is not a man to cross Theon says knowing he's heard stories of him.

Lyarra he may be old but you'll be marrying the most wealthiest man in Westerios you should be proud to become a lannister and you'll soon have golden hair babies Sansa says.

Seven hells Robb and Theon says together and Arya look at Sansa in digust and begin to say you think our sister wants to be married to that old man who smells like a steward and give him golden hair creatures.

Arya keep your voice down what if someone hear you Sansa says.

So it's the truth Arya says, Robb, Jon and Theon begins to laugh at Arya's comments about The Old Lion.

Lyarra doesn't find it funny at all and say someone may hear us.

No one's around and besides What's the harm making a joke about your future husband I mean you'll soon be in his bed every night he'll be rutting into you Theon says with a smirk.

With those words Lyarra gets up and slaps Theon in the face hard, the sound of her hand across her face was loud.

Rohb and Jon was disgusted by Theon's comment and Sansa was horrified at his filthy mouth.

Lyarra soon leaves the courtyard Sansa and Arya follows behind her making sure she's alright.

What does pounding in someone mean Rickon asks and ask mother it's time for bed little pup Robb says lifting Rickon into his arm leaving the godswoods.

Jon soon begins to walk away but he turns around and squares Theon in the face, Theon groans in pain.

Jon walks away angrily leaving Theon laying on the ground.

Lyarra Point Of View

As Lyarra head to her chambers she locks the door and plops down on her bed.

Lyarra begins to feel anger towards Theon how dare he disrespect me I should of broken his face.

As Lyarra hears knocks on her chambers door she open the door and in walks in Sansa and Arya.

Don't listen to what Theon says and Im sorry for making you uncomfortable Sansa says.

It's alright Lyarra says with a smile, Theon is such a prick I swear sometimes he's heathen Arya says.

Lyarra and Sansa begins to laugh at Arya references to Theon being a heathen which sometimes he could be.

Can we spend the night in here tonight Arya asks, yes I could use some company Lyarra says.

I brought Lemon Cakes our favorite Sansa says setting the basket down.

That night Lyarra, Sansa and Arya spend the whole night talking and gossiping it made Lyarra hope that nothing come in between the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theon being a jerk as usually in the earlier seasons and Lyarra, Sansa and Arya spend some time together


	7. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone says their goodbyes and soon leaves for King's Landing

The Next Morning

As Lyarra is packing for King's Landing with the help of her friend Lady friend Malia who were coming with her to the south.

Lyarra and Malia has always had a close relationship with either they has known either since they were children.

Lyarra was glad she could take one of her friends with her, Malia has always wanted to see the south but she was a little sad to be leaving her father.

As Rhelle is nuzzling against Lyarra's feet, Lyarra hears a knock on her chamber door she walks towards the door and open it.

Finding Jon who looked sad he walks inside the chamber, can I speak to you alone Jon says.

Malia can you leave us I'll meet you downstairs Lyarra says, Malia smiles and walks out the room leaving the two siblings.

Jon please don't go I am begging you please don't abandon me I need you Lyarra says letting tears slip from her face.

Jon couldn't beware to look at her he didn't want to leave her it was already hard enough.

Lyarra Im sorry there nothing here for me Im just a bastard your a lady you'll soon be married I have to try to make a life for myself Jon says.

Then come with me I'll ask the king to legitimate you just please don't leave my side Lyarra says.

It's already hard enough for me as it is Lyarra I will always be with you no matter where you go and I'll write to you every day Jon says.

Lyarra begins to weep on his chest and Jon signs letting her pour out her emotions.

I have a gift for you Jon says showing her the sword that he had made for her.

Lyarra begins to suspect the work it was sharp and beautiful carved it had a wolf symbol at the end of it.

Jon this is incredible how did you come across this Lyarra asks

I had it made for you a few days it will help protect you in the south Jon says.

I love it Lyarra says putting the sword down, as Lyarra lays her head on Jon's soliders Jon brushes her hair softly.

Must you leave Lyarra asks, yes Im sorry but I need to make a life for myself I hope you can understand Jon says.

I do it's just I won't see you again for a verg long time it's going be hard being without you Lyarra says.

I know it will be for me too but I promise you I will send you letters whenever I have the chance Jon says.

Lyarra nods and say I love you be safe be careful, I love you too I'll be fine Jon says kiss Lyarra on the forehead.

Lyarra and Jon heads to Bran's room to say goodbye they open the door and see Catelyn stitching.

Lady Stark I came to say goodbye to Bran Jon says.

Catelyn nods and Jon begins to whsiper quietly in Bran's ear wake up soon little wolf and he kiss Bran on the forehead.

Jon leaves the room and Lyarra begins to slightly cry and say Bran I pray that you wake up soon I love you so much.

Lyarra be safe look after your father, sister and brother they'll need you Catelyn says.

I will mother Lyarra asks, Catelyn hugs Lyarra and begins to tear up.

Stay safe my beautiful daughter remember no matter who you married to you're always be a stark Catelyn says.

I know goodbye mother stay safe look after Robb Lyarra says.

Catelyn nods and sadly smiles, Lyarra leaves the room and heads to the courtyard.

As Lyarra enters the courtyard she sees Robb taking to Jon.

As Lyarra feels a tap on her shoulder she turns around and sees Theon who was feeling guilty.

What do you want Theon Lyarra says in annoyed tone.

I just wanted to say Im sorry I was jerk last night look the truth is I like you Lyarra very much I've always have Theon says.

Is this a joke Lyarra asks, No it's the truth but I know Im not worthy of you I hated myself my feelings for you but I grew use to them Theon says.

Im sorry for slapping you Lyarra says, its fine I deserve it Theon says.

As Lyarra hears her name being called by Sansa, I should go Lyarra says.

Yeah you should stay safe little angel Theon says kissing Lyarra on the hand.

Look after Robb for me Lyarra says, Theon nods and Lyarra kiss his check.

Theon begins to blush and walks away, Robb walks towards her and say what was that about.

Just two enemies become allies Lyarra says, stay safe little sister look after Sansa, Arya and Rickon Robb says.

I will Lyarra says, the next time I see you'll be a lannister Robb says.

I may soon be a lannister but I always be a stark Lyarra says.

Robb smiles and hugs Lyarra one last time, Lyarra hugs him back and say goodbye big brother look after mother.

Robb nods and let her go, Lyarra hops on a horse next to her father and Jory.

Lyarra are you sure you don't want to sit in the carriage with the queen and your siblings Ned asks.

No father you know I like to ride please father I won't slow anyone down Lyarra says.

Alright but you must ride by my side at all times Ned says.

Lyarra smiles and saddle her horse next to her father.

As The King's party begins to take off Lyarra takes one more look at WinterFall and begins to take it all in.

After a few mins Lyarra begins to ride her horse away from WinterFall and rides next to her father and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Theon has always liked Lyarra and more Tywin and Lyarra momments coming up


	8. Trouble On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed since Lyarra had left Winterfall, new troubles resfaces on the road and Tywin and Lyarra spends more time together.
> 
> Lyarra learns something new and mysterious.
> 
> Rickon is 9 years old

A few days later

Lyarra Point Of View

A few days have passed since Lyarra has left WinterFall she was sad to leave her home behind, the journey to King's Landing was long and tiring.

During this time Lyarra has mostly keep quiet and has spent most of her time with Malia.

As Lyarra is reading her favorite book against a tree, she begins to hear footsteps approaching she immediately draws her sword ready to attack.

As the footsteps come closer and closer, Lyarra lifts her sword up until she sees that it's only Lord Tywin her future husband to be.

Lyarra lows her sword down immediately, you know ladies shouldn't be playing with swords Tywin says.

Well lord Tywin it's good to learn to protect yourself Lyarra says.

Indeed it is so may I see Tywin says referring to the sword.

Lyarra hand him the sword carefully and Tywin inspects it carefully, this is fine work very steel and sharp Tywin says.

My brother had it made for me Lyarra says, the bastard Tywin questions.

His name is Jon Lyarra says, Tywin says nothing and continues to inspect it.

Rhelle begins to bark at Tywin gripping it's teeth at him, it's alright he's not a threat to me Lyarra says stroking Rhelle fur.

Tywin takes a step back aware of the beast, she won't hurt you my lord she very nice and friendly Lyarra says.

My lady direwolves are beast not pets I prefer you get a dog they are more controllable Tywin says.

Direwolves are not beasts they are beautiful and mysterious in their own way my lord Lyarra says.

They are indeed but they are dangerous Tywin says getting irritable.

I swear Rhelle won't hurt you if you just got to know her you'll see how friendly she is Lyarra says.

I hope you know that when we are married that thing will be locked up Tywin says.

No she won't she will be roaming free direwolves are not slaves they belong out in the wild not to be chained up like an animal Lyarra says getting angry.

Tywin began to stare her down he was amused that she was challenging him but she would soon learn in the end his word was always finally.

My lady you have quite a temper but that temper of yours will get you into trouble Tywin says.

I should get going now may I take my leave my lord Lyarra says feeling herself getting angrier by the second.

Tywin signs he didn't expect his future wife to challenge his word but she would soon learn to obey him.

No you may not I am not done speaking to you Tywin says.

Well Im done speaking to you my lord so if you'll excuse me Lyarra says as she begins to walk away from Tywin leaving him shock and angry.

Rhelle barks at him loudly before making her way to Lyarra who was steaming.

As Lyarra makes her way towards the river she begins to stand there staring at the river she almost felt memorized by it.

Lyarra felt as if this place felt memorable to her, as she puts her hand in the water Lyarra feels her eyes blacken out and she is pulled into a vison.

_In the vision_

_As Lyarra is looking around she hears battle cries between the two man fighting._

_As she walks closer Lyarra notices that the two man who were fighting seemed to hate either._

_Where is she you dragonspawn Robert thunders, someone far away from you Lyanna never loved you she loves me and I love her Rheagar says._

_Liar Robert roars out while swinging his hammer around,_

_Rheagar began to block his attack and say dear cousin just think of all the times you spent with Lyanna she ignored you and pay you no attention._

_That's not true Robert says attacking more viciously than ever, Rheager shield starts to break apart and he falls to the ground._

_For Lyanna Robert yells out while smash his hammer into Rheagar chest, Rheagar begins to feel his life slipping from his eyes._

_Robert grabs Rheagar by his hair and begins to drown him into the river, Rheagar came up for a few times before going back down.._

_Robert throws Rheagar on the ground and hover over him, why why would you steal my beloved Robert asks._

_Because I love her and she loves me Im sorry but we can't choose who we love dear cousin Rheagar says._

_Lyarra begins to scream out loudly, she looked at the silver haired men on the floor she felt a connection with him._

_what a minute this is where Robert Baratheon fought the silber prince Rheagar Targaryen._

_Why in the bloody hell am I having a vision about it Lyarra wondered._

_As Lyarra is soon pulled away._

Lyarra began to open her eyes and gasp, she began to hear screaming all around her, what the bloody hell is happening are we being attacked she wondered.

Lyarra soon got her answer when 4 lannister guards circle around her and say the queen wishes to see you and your direwolf give it to us one of the guard says.

No I will not Lyarra says, No well we didn't ask for your opinion grab her one of the guards says.

As Lyarra takes out her sword she draws her sword towards the four men.

As the four men begin to charge against her Lyarra tries to fight them all at once it was a struggle but she remember her training and started to overpower them.

Lyarra triped one of the guard by his feet and stepped on it sprained the guard foot.

As the other three began to swing viciously at Lyarra, Lyarra begins to struggle but Rhelle starts to growl and begins to pounch on one of the guard.

As Lyarra is busy battle two of the guards, she began to doges their attacks easily, the two guards began to angrier and angrier.

Lyarra dissembles one of the guards sword and she twists the guard by his arm.

That it Im gonna crush your skull with my bear hands another guard roars out charging towards Lyarra with speed.

Lyarra kicks him in the skin and he groans, Lyarra punches him the face many times as she can before stopping.

As her hand was brusied Lyarra begins to run to find her father leaving the four guards who were bruised on the ground.

Father Father Lyarra calls out after a few min she finally spots him.

Father Lyarra says, Lyarra thank goodness your alright what happened to your hand Ned says referring to her bloody bruised up hand.

Father it's wasn't my fault the queen sent 4 guards to bring me to her but I refused and they began to fight me Rhelle injured one of them I fought the other three Im sorry father please don't be mad at me Lyarra says.

Ned hold Lyarra tightly and say Im not mad Im proud of you for standing your ground they shouldn't have confront you like that.

Father what's going on Lyarra ask, Nymeria bite the prince and Arya is missing Ned says.

Do you want me to go look for her Lyarra asks, no I have men looking for her Lyarra don't ever do something so foolish again you could of been hurt Ned says.

But father they were attacking me all I did was defend myself that's not a crime Lyarra says

Lyarra listen to me we are not in winterfall anymore we have to be careful now Im not mad at you my sweet angel Ned says.

Lord Stark we have found Lady Arya she is fine just a little shaken up Jory says.

Arya runs towards Lyarra and hugs her tightly, Im sorry please don't be mad at me.

It's alright my little wolf Im not mad Lyarra says stroking Arya hair.

As more lannister guards come toward them, the king and the queen wishes to see you Lord Stark one of the guard says.

As Arya, Lyarra, and Ned makes their way inside the inn they see the king, the queen and Prince Joffrey who had a wounded arm.

What the mean of this why wasn't my daughter brought to me at once Ned says.

How dare you speak to your king like that Cersei says, quiet woman sorry Ned I didn't mean to scare the girl but we have some business to take care of The King says.

Your daughter and that buther son attack my son that animal of hers nearly tore off his arm Cersei says.

That not true Nymeria just bite him a little Arya says,

Joff told us what happened you and the boy beat him with cubs while you leash your animal on him Cersei says.

That not true Arya says, yes it is they all attacked me at the river she throw my sword in the river Joffrey says.

Liar Arya says, shut up Joffrey says.

Enough she tells me one thing he tells me another seven hells what am I to make of this where your other daughter The King asks.

In bed asleep your grace Ned says, no she's not Sansa come her little dove Cersei says.

Sansa makes her way through the crowed looking pale.

Now child tell me the truth speak it true it's treason to lie to your king The King says.

I didn't see it it happened so fast Sansa says, Liar Liar Liar Arya says grabbing Sansa Hair.

Stop it Lyarra says grabbing Arya off of Sansa, Arya enough Ned says.

She is as wild as that animal of hers I want her punished Cersei says.

What would you have me do whip her through the streets children fight it's done The King says.

Joffrey will bare these scars for the rest of his life Cersei says.

Will he perhaps it will teach him a lesson Ned discipline your daughter I'll do the same with my son The King says.

What of the beast Cersei says, I forget the damn wolf The King says.

We found no trace of the direwolves your grace also 4 of our soliders were injured due to your daughter action Lord Stark one of the guard says.

I didn't mean to harm them they were all attacking me at the river all I did was defend myself your grace Lyarra says.

As Tywin was watching Lyarra speak he was impressed at her fighting skills when he learned of how his daughter sent 4 guards to achieve his future wife it made him angry.

They were his soldiers and disobeyed his command when Tywin saw the state his soldiers where in he felt nothing but proudness.

Lady Lyarra was defend herself she will be pardoned for her action as for the direwolf it seem it has ran away so there nothing more can be done The King says.

We have another wolf two actually Cersei says, so be it The King says.

You can't mean it Ned says, direwolves are not pets get them dogs they'll be happier The King says.

He doesn't mean Lady and Rhelle dose he no no not Lady, Lady didn't bite anyone she's good Sansa says.

Rhelle didn't harm anyone she is good Lyarra says, Lady and Rhelle wasn't there you leave them alone Arya says.

Please stop them don't let them do this it wasn't lady Sansa says.

Is this your command Ned says, please your grace Lady and Rhelle won't harm anyone else I trained them please give them another chance Lyarra says.

The King looks at Lyarra and he couldn't refuse her requests, agreed I will give the direwolves another chance but if they harm anyone else they will be sent away The King says.

Thank your grace Lyarra says and The King walks out the room.

Thank you for saving Lady Sansa says hugging Lyarra tightly.

Jory get the girls to bed Ned says, of course my lord Jory says.

Lyarra, Arya and Sansa leave the room with Jory, The Queen and The Prince were steaming about the outcome.

Tywin was amazed how his wife stand her ground she was something else his wife to be.

He could only hoped that Lyarra would soon learn that she wouldn't be control him she would be his and would have to listern to him.

That night as Lyarra, Rickon and Arya all slept together, Lyarra dreamt of dragons, white walker all kind of things.

What she didn't realize is these dreams were visions on the future and it would be a long road ahead of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rhelle and Lady doesn't die
> 
> Lyarra showing Tywin wolves don't bow to Lions, Tywin will have his hands full.
> 
> Also Lyarra will discovered about her powers real soon.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter if you did give it a kubos down below.
> 
> I hope you all have a nice Christmas, stay safe happy holidays my loves until next time


	9. King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra finally arrives in King's Landing, Tywin and Lyarra have a private dinner.

A week later

A week have passed since the incident between Nymeria and The Prince things been less stressful.

Lyarra has been ignoring Lord Tywin for the rest of the trip she was still angry at him for trying to tell her what to do.

I will not bow to a lion wolves don't bow to lions I will be a good wife to him but I will not let him control me Lyarra thought.

Malia has been at her side thougout these days she was a good friend to have.

After traveling for a long week they finally arrive as Lyarra rides into the city she looks around and see people starved and children who looked sick.

It made Lyarra heart break about the treatment of the people, she would ask her father if she could deliver some food to the people.

The People were important as Lord, Ladies and Knights were.

As Lyarra hops off her horse she sees handmaidens coming toward her.

my lady we have been assigned by the queen to personal welcome you to king's landing one of the handmaidens says.

Thank you for your hospitality you can call me Lyarra what are your names Lyarra asks.

Gisele and Helena my lady they says bowing,

Gisele and Helena those are beautiful names would you mind showing me and my friend Malia to our chambers Lyarra asks.

Of course my ladies this way Gisele moisture them to follow.

After what it seems like forever Lyarra finally settles down in her chamber she begins to play her harp that she brought from home.

Lyarra begins to hum a song that remind her of her home.

The walls were so thick and grey

The towers were so high

Snow came down from the sky

And all the children ran outside

They began to play and throw snow at either

Ooh my home how I miss it so much

When I close my eyes all I can remember is my home

My dear home, my home

How I miss it so much I wish one day I wish I hope I will return.

Im a wolf and wolves belong in the north

I missed the snow I miss the cold

I wish I could return home

Ooh how I wish how I wish I could return home Lyarra sang the last note of the song.

Lyarra began to wipe her tears putting her harp down, she didn't want to be here she wanted to go home.

But Lyarra knew she would never see Winterfall again not for a very long time and she would have to accept she would soon be married to the old lion.

As Lyarra is pulled out of her thoughts by the knocking on her door, come in Lyarra says drying her tears.

My lady Lord Tywin has asked that you dine with him this evening Gisele says bowing.

Tell him I accept thank you Gisele Lyarra says, Gisele bows and leaves the room.

Why in the seven hells would Tywin Lannister want to dine with her, Lyarra sure as hell didn't want to dine with him.

Lyarra was scared of being alone with him he terrified her sometimes, I can't be afraid I can't show him my fear.

I would have to show him wolves don't bend to lions.

Tywin Point Of View

As Tywin was writting a letter to his brother Kevan informing him of his new intended.

Tywin has been wanting to speak to Lyarra since that incident on the road but she has been ignoring him not even looking into his direction.

Ned Stark was still angry about the incident he had wanted to break off the engagement concerns about his daughter safety.

His daughter more like niece Tywin thought, Tywin knew that Lyarra was really a targaryen the heir to the throne he won't let her slip through his fingers.

Many other houses has requests for Lyarra's hand but none of them were good enough or what Ned said.

Tywin would teach her to rule make sure she was going down the right path.

Everytime a targaryen is born the gods flip a coin Varys had once told him.

Madness ran through The Targaryen Bloodline due to the incest but Lyarra came from two different bloodlines.

Tywin knew that Lyarra was too much like her father to end up mad like the mad king.

Lyarra has done some much goodness around her in the north, Tywin had heard of the whispers of her kindness how she would sing and help the people.

Tywin had notices the silver streaks forming in Lyarra hair it would only be a matter of time before her real hair started to show.

Tywin didn't want anyone find out about Lyarra's real parentage, she would belong to him and give him many heirs

Lannister targaryen stark three houses combined through their marriage .

As Tywin is waiting in his private study for Lyarra to show up to dine with him, he was looking forward to speaking to her hopefully it won't turn into a screaming match.

After waiting for a few minutes Lyarra finally shows up and bows lord tywin thank you for inviting me to dine with you.

Tywin stand up and walks toward her he kiss her hand.

Lady Lyarra thank you for accepting my invitation Tywin says pulling a chair out for her.

Lyarra sits down graciously and smiles, as Tywin begins to pile her plate with food Lyarra begins to speak.

My lord I just wanted to say Im sorry about actions a week ago I normally don't harm people Lyarra says.

It's alright I apologizes for my soldiers actions they will never lay a hand on you again Tywin says.

Apologizes accepted I hope we can put it behind us and look on toward the future my lord Lyarra says.

I would like that to Tywin says as Lyarra and Tywin dines in silence, Lyarra decides to ask him some questions there was no harm into getting to know her future husband to be.

So what's Casterly Rock like Lyarra ask, it's a big castle on top of a rock it's very large Castelry Rock has stood for many centuries Tywin says.

It sound like a lovely place Lyarra says, yes it is I have heard that you enjoy helping the common folks and children Tywin says.

I feel that everyone is important they may not be highborns or knights, princess and princes but they're still people and is equal important Lyarra says.

I have to disagree with that the people are just people at the end of the day like servants they aren't important and have no high value Tywin says.

I don't believe that my lord there nothing wrong with showing a little kindness to people Lyarra says.

Kindness will get you killed here they is no room for kindness everyone here look out for themselves, there nothing but schemers and liars down here my lady.

Down here a spirit like yours will be easily broken sometimes you have to become something you don't want to be to survive the key is to survive Tywin says.

Why does it have to be like that in the north the people are nothing but kind and generous Lyarra says.

Again my lady you are not in the north this is the south a whole new territory people here are not kind or sweet they are cruel and vicious they only look out for themselves Tywin says.

I know that the south is cruel and vicious the people here are not kind but not everyone in the south is like that I meet some kind people today Lyarra says.

Tywin signs the way Lyarra talk remind him of Joanna she was so sweet and nice her spirit made people drawn to her.

Lyarra was so much like The Silver Prince they both cared for the well of the people, they both sang and played the harp.

Lyarra was a recreation of Rheagar Targaryen, that spirit of hers would only be destroyed.

My lady just because they seem kind doesn't mean they are good people like me I may be kind to you but I am not a good person I have done terrible deeds for my family which I don't regret.

I am assuming you heard The **Rains of Castamere** Tywin says.

Yes Lyarra says trying not to shake, House Reyne rebelled against my house and they suffered the consequences Tywin says.

Lyarra knew about it her father had informed her what Lord Tywin did that do he slaughter men, woman, children it made her scared.

So tell me my lady do you think I am a kind man Tywin asks.

No Lyarra says, Im glad you understand that I am not a golden knight from your dreams Tywin says.

Lyarra nods trying to not show him her fear she didn't wish to marry him she was scared of him he made her frightened.

Tywin was staring at Lyarra and notice she was scared shaking almost he almost forget she was still a child.

Tywin had hoped for a more mature woman to be his wife but she would do fine.

She was a child that was too kind and good hearted Tywin would break that out of her no wife of his would be a weakling.

Although Tywin knew Lyarra was weak at all she knew how to defend herself she spoked with confidence but she was still a child.

Ned Stark was a foolish man that many people describe as a honorable man, there is no such thing as honor.

My lady we are soon to be married I know this is what you want but I promise to do right by you and treat you right Tywin says.

I am honored to be your wife I hope I'll be a good wife to you Lyarra says look up at him.

As Tywin is about to respond, the doors open and in walks in Jory 

Lord Tywin, Lyarra Im sorry to disturb you but my lady your father wishes to speak to you he has been looking everywhere for you Jory says.

I'll be there soon Lyarra says and Jory nods before leaving the room.

I should go my lord my father is looking for me Lyarra says.

Tywin nods hating that he didn't get to finish his conversation with her.

My lady I was wondering if you would walk with me around the gardens tommorw morning Tywin asks.

I would love to my lord thank you for dinner good night my lord Lyarra says walking out the room.

Tywin watches as Lyarra walk out the room he signs, he felt protective of her maybe it was because she remind him of his late wife Joanna.

Both were so kind and beautiful but Tywin knew Lyarra wasn't Joanna.

Tywin would have to protect and look after her he would be a decent husband to her but would never love her.

His heart died when Joanna died and has every since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tywin and Lyarra has some private moments, Tywin teaching Lyarra about the dangers of the south.
> 
> Tywin beginning to feel something for Lyarra but it will be a slow romance between the two.
> 
> Next up The Wedding
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter if you did give it a kubos down below and let me know and comment down below.
> 
> I hope everyone has a nice christimas, merry christimas and happy holidays


	10. The Wedding/ Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra's wedding day has finally arrived, Ned and Lyarra have a honest conversation and a mystery guest arrives at the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump

2 weeks later

Lyarra Point Of View

As Lyarra is awoken by her handmaidens and Malia, they begin to fill the bath with hot water Lyarra takes a step in enjoying the warmness against her skin.

My lady it's too hot Gisele says, it's fine I barely feeling anything Lyarra says closing her eyes.

After a while Lyarra finally gets up from the bath tub and Gisele dries her off and she begins to get ready.

On the other side of the castle

Ned Point Of View

As Ned is writing a few letters, one to his eldest son Robb the other two to Lyarra and Jon informing them of their parentage.

Ned couldn't believe that his little girl was getting married today it was almost shocking to him it was just yesterday she was learning to walk.

Ned didn't want Lyarra marrying Tywin Lannister but it was The King's command and he couldn't refuse it.

He wondered if Tywin knew about Lyarra and that is why he was marrying her, it made sense wanting to keep his family name in power.

Everything about Lyarra screamed out targaryen the silver streaks in her hair, her pale skin.

It worried Ned, Lyarra was told much like Rheagar the similarities between them was shocking.

Although Lyarra has some of his sister spirit in her, the way she would ride a horse or speak up she loved winter roses just like his sister.

The throne was so close to her and Jon, Ned saw the silver streaks in Lyarra's hair starting to form which is why he requested the maids to put a special conditioner in which would hide her silver streaks.

Ned didn't wish to hand Lyarra off to Tywin Lannister he wasn't ready to hand his baby girl off.

As Ned finishes writing the letter he makes his way to Lyarra room.

Lyarra Point Of View

As Gisele and Malia are braiding her hair into sections, Lyarra was deep in thought today was her wedding day.

She would soon be married to Tywin Lannister it made her nervous and scared.

Over the last 2 weeks Lyarra has spent a lot of time getting to know Tywin, what she noticed was he took his family name really serious.

He loved his children although he had little love for Tyrion for being a dwarf and killing his first wife.

Lyarra had finally understand why he was so serious about his family name, Tywin has informed her of his father Tytos The Laughing Lion.

How he was a drunk old fool who built up debts and made his family name a mockery which made Tywin become serious about reputation and his family name.

Lyarra respected Tywin for some things but the horffic acts he's done made her sick to her stomach.

As Lyarra is cut out of her thoughts, mi lady are you alright Gisele asks.

Yes Im fine just a little nervous about today Lyarra says.

Don't be my lady today everyone eyes will be on you Gisele says whiling pinning her hair with winter roses.

She's right my lady you have nothing to fear Malia says .

You know you both can call me Lyarra no need for titles Lyarra says.

That would be inappropriate my lady Gisele says, yes it would be Malia says.

As her chamber doors are suddenly open in walks in her father, Sansa, Arya, Rickon, and Jory.

You look beautiful just like the queen Sansa says, Thank you but no one can compare to your beauty sister Lyarra says with a smile.

Father must Lyarra marry Rickon says sadly, yes little pup it's your sister duty as it will be yours one day Ned says.

Do I have to wear a dress Arya says expressing her dislike for dresses.

You don't have to if you don't want to but the queen may notice so just for today could you wear it please Lyarra asks.

Alright just for you Arya says with a small smile, you look just like your aunt lyanna Ned says with a sad smile.

Lyarra smiles at her father sadly she didn't mean to upset him, he knew he didn't like to talk about her but Lyarra was always curious about her.

Jory can you take the girls down I wish to speak to Lyarra alone Ned says.

Yes my lord come alone Jory says, Arya and Sansa leaves the room.

Soon Gisele and Malia curtsies before leaving the room.

Father must I marry him Im scared he frightens me Lyarra says.

Did he do something to you Ned asks, no father he just frightens me in general he's a serious man Lyarra says.

Yes he is I know that you don't wish to marry him but The King has ordered it Ned says sadly.

I know I shall do my duty to my house I just wish I was marrying someone younger Lyarra says.

I know you do little she wolf I have something for you Ned says and he pulls out a necklace.

The necklace was silver a winter rose and direwolf hang across it.

Father this is beautiful Lyarra says inspecting the necklace, it was your aunt lyanna I felt you suould have it Ned says sadly

Thank you father Lyarra says with a smile, I have written you and jon letters Ned says hand her the letter.

But don't open it unless I die Ned says, Why what's in here Lyarra asks.

Just promise you won't read it unless something happens to me Ned says.

I promise Lyarra says, I believe it time to go my little she wolf no matter who you marry you will always be a stark Ned says.

I know father Lyarra says and begins to head to the septa of balor.

The Septa Of Balor

Tywin Point Of View

As Tywin is waiting for his soon to be bride to show up, finally after waiting for awhile the doors are open and in walks his soon to be wife and father.

Lyarra Point Of View

As Lyarra is walking in many eyes land on her she wanted to disappears but at last she kept her head up.

She saw her sisters and brother in the crowd who were looking a bit sad expect for Sansa.

As Lyarra climbs up the steps her father takes off her vale and hands her to her soon to be husband.

Ned glares at Tywin before stepping down, as the septa begins the cermony.

Your graces, my lords my ladies we are here to witness the union of Tywin Lannister and Lyarra Stark now and forever.

As the septa ties each other hands together, they turn one another and begins to say the words.

Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Crone, Stranger I am hers and she is mine until this day until the ends of my days Tywin says.

Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Crone, Stranger I am his and he is mine until this day until the ends of my days Lyarra says.

I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride The Septa says.

Tywin kisses Lyarra on the lips for a short time before Lyarra pulls away.

Everyone starts to clap Lyarra and Tywin walks down the steps.

Dinner Ceremony

As Lyarra and Tywin are sitting at the high table, many lords and lady comes toward the table to give their congratulations and gifts.

As a mystery guest makes his way toward the table, this is Lord Shane a fire knight priest from the shadow lands Lord Varys announces.

My Lord, My Lady Lord Shane says as he begins to congratulate the couple, he snaps his fingers and his servants bring a chest and sets it down in front of Lyarra.

As the servants open the chest Lyarra was shocked to find 6 dragon eggs.

One blue, one red, one white, one purple, one gold, and one pink.

Dragon eggs my lady from my home country they are very old but their stone is beautiful Lord Shane says.

Thank you Lord Shane Lyarra says, Lord Shane nods before walking away.

Lyarra picks one it and begins to inspect it she felt it was alive somehow as she puts the egg back into the chest the servants takes the chests away.

As Tywin decides to strike a conversation with Lyarra, my lady are you enjoying the festivities Tywin asks.

Yes I am my lord you can call me Lyarra you know Lyarra says

Alright Lyarra you may call me Tywin if you wish Tywin says.

As the wedding cake is served Lyarra begins to take small bites she was nervous about tonight she has never been intimate with anyone before.

Ellaria told her that when you lay with a men for the first time it will hurt.

Lyarra wished her mother was here to talk to her although a few days ago the queen visited her informing her of her duty it wasn't pleasant.

_As Lyarra is sitting with the queen in her chambers, has your mother informed you about your duty little she wolf the queen asks._

_Yes your grace Lyarra says, she never told you about father in a few days you will be married to my father you will be expected to please him._

_But he will never love you that died when my lady mother passed away listen her little she wolf my advice is you let my father do whatever he wishes to do._

_You'll be lucky if he takes you from behind and you will lay there while he fucks his way through you as many before you has._

_Do you understand little she wolf you don't want to disappoint my father he is a serious man not to be crossed Im assuming you heard of The **Rains of Castamere The Queen says.**_

_yes your grace Lyarra says, my father is serious about the family name and legacy I pray that you don't disappoint him The Queen says._

_i wouldn't wish to disappoint your father your grace Lyarra says, I hope so if you can't produce my father with heirs he'll throw you away like trash The Queen says._

_I prayed that I do have sons your grace Lyarra says, i hope so too for your sake Im so glad we had this talk The Queen says and leaves the room_

As Lyarra is cut out of her thoughts by Tywin, Lyarra are you alright Tywin asks.

Yes Im fine Lyarra says in truth she was shaking at the thought of not been able to provide healthy sons.

Time for the bedding cermony The King calls out, there will be no bedding cermony Tywin says.

I am the king you golden shit The King says in a drunk state.

I will be talking my wife to our chambers Tywin says getting up, Lyarra gets up with him as well.

You did not have my permission to leave you golden hair shit The King says.

Everyone was silent no one dared laugh in The Old Lion's presence.

My love come along Cersei says trying to refused the situation.

Don't tell me what to do woman The King roars out, Robert come along Ned says looking torn on what to do.

The King glares at Tywin not before sending Lyarra a heated look, my sweet Lyanna will be bedded by that lion bastard The King roars out.

As Tywin takes Lyarra on the room all eyes were on Lyarra who was too embrassed to say anything.

**Rated M Parts Coming Up**

As Tywin and Lyarra enter their chamber, Lyarra looks around and noticed the chamber was much bigger.

As Tywin pours him and Lyarra a glass of wine he hands her a cup.

Lyarra gently grabs it and takes a sip she walks toward the balcony she begins to close her eyes imagining WinterFall.

As she feels a hand on her waist, beautiful night out tonight Tywin whispers in her ear.

Lyarra begins to blush for turning around meeting with a naked chested Tywin.

Lyarra stare at him nervously and look down at the floor.

Tywin lifts her chin up and say don't be nervous Lyarra stands straight and Tywin hoovers over her.

Tywin begins to take the blue roses out of her hair and start to take her dress off.

Lyarra steps out of her dress only leaving her in her shaft, Tywin begins to press his lips against hers Lyarra kisses him back.

He smelled of mint and perfume Lyarra felt herself arousal down there.

As Tywin pulls away he pushes her shaft over her leaving Lyarra bare and naked.

Lyarra cover herself with her arms Tywin pulls her arms to her side and say no need to hide yourself.

Tywin was looking at Lyarra she indeed was a woman her breasts were medium sized but full, beautiful breasts Tywin says.

Lyarra blushes and Tywin starts to twirl her hair around his finger, Tywin pushes her gently on the bed.

Tywin begins to remove his breeches and Lyarra saw his thing hanging out.

Tywin begins to kiss her things and soon enter a finger in her, Lyarra gasps what in the world was he doing to her.

As Tywin adds another finger Lyarra soon let small moans escape her mouth.

As Tywin was sticking her finger in and out of her Lyarra was softly moaning, this felt incredible.

Tywin felt her tighten against his fingers she must be close he thinks as Lyarra soon comes Tywin removes his fingers from her.

Tywin climbs softly on top of her and say my lady this may hurt, Lyarra nods knowing the first time with a man would hurt.

Lyarra lifts her hands to his shoulders and Tywin slowly enters her, Lyarra gasps and felt tears form in her eyes it was painful.

Tywin soon starts to move slowly and Lyarra soon start to feel pleasure she began to moan softly, Tywin began to move at a normal pace.

Lyarra was hiding her face in his neck and Tywin was grunting above her, he soon started to move quicker and harder Lyarra began to moan.

Lyarra lifted her hips and started to meet him after thursts, Tywin and Lyarra began move against one another.

Lyarra was panting and sweating beneath him she soon came, Tywin started to spin his seed into her and plop down on the bed next to her.

Lyarra was breathing heavily that felt incredible as she soon turn her back to him she felt an arm around her waist.

Tywin pulled her toward him and say good night my little she wolf, Lyarra begins to close her eyes slowly falling into a deep sleep.

Tywin was staring at his little dragonwolf in his arm he has never slept with another woman not since Joanna.

Tywin felt some comfort having her in his arms just for tonight anyway, this was what husbands were supposed to do comfort their wives.

Tywin wouldn't let himself falling for her he was told old to be in love, Tywin soon falls asleep with the comfort of his wife in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tywin is starting to feel something for Lyarra, also the dragon eggs three will belong to Jon.
> 
> Also The Mystery Man we will seen more in this story, I hope you like this chapter if you did give it a kubos down below
> 
> Stay tune for the next chapter


	11. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin and Lyarra have a interested breakfast, Lyarra has been having werid dreams lately.

The Next Morning

Lyarra Point Of View

As Lyarra slowly open her eyes she turns her head and sees Tywin wasn't beside her, where was he Lyarra wonder.

As Lyarra gets up out of bed she head to the bath area where Gisele was filling the bath with hot water, good morning my lady Gisele says with a bow.

"Morning Gisele you can call me Lyarra you know"

Gisele smiles kindly at Lyarra she was something different that girl kind and sweet most of the ladies here were vicious and cruel but Lyarra Stark was diffrent.

Thank you for fill up the bath Lyarra says before she takes a step in it and signs the hot water felt great the perfect temp.

My lady it's too hot Gisele says in protest, Gisele Im fine like I said before I don't feel a thing Lyarra says with a smile.

Is anything else you need my lady Gisele asks, no you may go thank you Gisele Lyarra says.

Gisele leaves the room and Lyarra starts to close her eyes and let the warmth soothe her sore body.

**Tywin Point Of View**

As Tywin is in his study going over the crown's debt once again his daughter has asked him for gold to cover the crowns expenses.

Tywin was tried of sharing his wealth with his daughter and her drunk fool of a husband Robert Bartheon.

He was too old to be deal with this especially dealing with a fool like Robert Bartheon who has done nothing but drink and Whore himself through out the kingdoms.

Made the lannister name a mockery it wouldn't be long until Robert would die with the way he was going he wouldn't last very long.

His grandson would soon ascend the throne another fool but a cruel idiot Tywin had wanted to foster the boy at Casterly Rock but his daughter refused.

Tywin had watch his grandson in action before he was very a stupid cruel idiot who had no brains to be a king, he was stupid for attacking the stark girl and butcher boy it made him look weak losing to a girl.

Tywin knew the truth what happened at the river but stayed quiet he knew that his daughter order his guards to bring Lyarra to her which she wasn't even apart of the incident.

Hearing how his wife defeat 4 lannister guards made Tywin feel nothing but pride for his wife.

His wife was indeed a dragonwolf maybe more of a dragon but still very strong.

Very much like her father in many ways Tywin had heard that his wife has visited a orphanage a few day before they were marry.

The people had taken a liken to her and praise her Tywin knew that people were started to look up to his wife as the queen to be.

Tywin knew in his heart his wife would make a great queen, she had the passion the kindness, very smart beautiful she had many skills that was quality to be a queen.

But Tywin would have to wait until the time was right he had to plays his cards right, he needed to get her with child soon.

Tywin wanted many heirs by Lyarra before he passed away, children to carry on the lannister name for years and many years to come.

Tywin wanted to build a legacy that would last for centuries he won't like his family fall into nothing like the targaryens did.

As Tywin finishes up writing his letter to his brother informing him of his marriage to Lyarra he decides to find his wife he needed to have a talk with her.

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra is dine her breakfast with Malia she hears the door opens in walks her husband, "Husband I didn't see you this morning Lyarra says.

" I was doing some work in my study may I speak to my wife alone Tywin asks.

I'll be fine Malia you may go Lyarra smiles, Malia bows before leaving the room.

As Tywin seat next to Lyarra he starts to pile food onto his plate, " How are you feeling this morning Tywin asks.

" Im fine just a little sore Lyarra says, the soreness will go away in a few hours Tywin says.

Lyarra starts to eat slowly she sneaky sneaks glaces at Tywin.

Has your mother inform you of your duty to your husband Tywin asks.

Yes I am to provide you with heirs sons and daughters Lyarra says.

Yes I wish to have many sons before I pass away Tywin says.

What about daughters Lyarra asks, I wouldn't mind have a daughter or two but sons I need heirs Tywin says.

I would be honored to carry your children but Im little scared Lyarra says.

What are you scared of Tywin ask curious, I may disappoint and fail my children Lyarra says.

You will be a great mother to our future children one day Tywin says.

I hope I will be Lyarra say with a small smile, I know you will be Tywin says.

Any plans for today Lyarra asks, yes I have to be at a council meeting with the king you will stay here until I get back Tywin says.

I am to sit in this room all day Lyarra says, yes it's not proper for anyone to see you the day after the wedding your lady friend can stay here in the room all day with you if you like Tywin says.

Can I walk around the gardens with Malia Lyarra asks, No you are to stay here in these chambers that's final Tywin says getting frustrated.

I am not an animal to be cage up I won't sit in this room all day and wait for you Lyarra says the fire in her eyes growing more.

You are my wife you will do as I say I must go now you are to remain here all day Tywin says and walking out the room.

Lyarra felt nothing but anger toward her husband how dare he commands me what to do I may be his wife but I don't take commands from him.

I am a wolf and I will not bow to the lion in that moment Lyarra felt nothing but anger for him.

The Old Lion would have a hell of a time control his DragonWolf of a wife Tywin would be in for a rude awakening.

I am Lyarra Stark Of House Stark I will not let him break me or command me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tywin and Lyarra marriage off to a rocky start, Lyarra showing Tywin that wolves don't bow to Lions easliy.
> 
> Tywin is in for a rude awakening he soon realize trying to control his wife is a no no
> 
> Next Chapter will be a time jump of a few weeks


	12. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin begins to feel something for Lyarra, Short Chapter sorry next one will be longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 weeks later

**Few weeks later**

**Lyarra Point Of View**

A few week have passed since rhe wedding Lyarra has been pushing his button,to everyone their marriage was seen as happy but in private it was nothing but argumentative.

Almost every night they agrue sometime it was about something stupid other time it was mostly about control one another.

Lyarra hated when Tywin would try to control her and tell her what to do she couldn't do anything without his permission not even go to the orphanage to sing and feed to the people.

" you are not going and that's finally Tywin says in a loud voice.

Why not I am just going to feed the people and children they're nice people you know Lyarra says.

You are such a fool Lyarra you could be killed Tywin says.

I have went into the city a bunch of times and I never got hurt I'll take Jory and some of my guards with me Lyarra says.

No you aren't going no more that's finally there are other people that can care for the children but you will not be one I will not have you risk your life to vist some stupid orphanage Tywin says.

I am going Lyarra says, you are not don't even try to sneak out I will know Tywin says.

You are such a confusing person I don't know what to make of you one moment your kind and then the next your mean and vicious Lyarra says.

You are a foolish person Lyarra Lannister you want to risk your life to go to a stupid orphanage what if you're with child you could be putting my lannister heir at risk Tywin says.

Your heir no if I ever get with a child it will be ours not yours I wont let you be the only parent in their life we will raise our future children together Lyarra says.

I agreed our children will have a mother in their lives I will never take away our children from you Tywin says.

Lyarra smiles at him and say does this mean I can still go to the orphanage.

No Tywin says, " I am not yours to control I am your wife not one of your soldiers Lyarra says.

You are my wife yes but I will not let you risk your life this matter is close don't bring up anymore Tywin says.

Im going Lyarra says, " Are you we will see little she wolf we will see Tywin says with a small smile on his face moving towards her.

Don't touch me Im upset at you Lyarra says, Tywin grabs her waist and press his lips against hers Lyarra starts to kiss him back.

Tywin begins to untie the strings on her dress and start to slide it off of her.

**Rated M parts**

As Tywin begins to cup her thighs in his hand he starts to feel himself harden.

Lyarra slides out of her small clothes and stand naked as day before him.

Tywin starts to stroke her private spot and Lyarra begins to feel herself getting wet and she let out a small moan.

Tywin slides one of his fingers inside of her and starts to slide it up and down his finger was soaked in her juices.

Lyarra starts to rock her hips against his finger, Tywin adds a second finger in and begins to feel her tighten around his fingers.

Tywin begins to pump his finger in and out of her Lyarra was moaning above him, Tywin feel Lyarra about to come but he removes his fingers from her.

" this is your punishment for questioning me Tywin says with a smirk he leaves the room leaving his horny wife.

How dare he I'll show him Lyarra says with a playful smile on her face.

Lyarra begins to clean herself up with a wet cloth and heads to her father's chambers.

**Tywin Point Of View**

**As Tywin is in yet another council meetings with Robert Bartheon, Robert was ranting about the two targaryens across the sea Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen.**

**Tywin was curious to hear how Daenerys Targaryen was wed to Khal Drogo, it was indeed a problem The Dothraki was one of the most strongest armies in Essos only a fool would meet them on the battlefield.**

**But Tywin knew that The Dothraki would never cross the narrow sea, Tywin didn't know much about The Dothraki expect that they were savages.**

**Tywin knew the two targaryens would have to be taken care of they could be a problem, especially Daenerys Targaryen.**

**Tywin has gotten word from Jorah Moment a disagree northern lord who was banned from the north for selling slaves, Daenerys Targaryen was with child**

**Lyarra was yet with child Tywin need to have a heir soon which was why he bed her almost every night it was quite enjoyable.**

**Tywin loved being inside of Lyarra she squeezed perfectly around him, very young and pretty his wife was.**

**But Tywin didn't love her care for her yes but not love her.**

**It's been so long since Joanna his late wife died loving Joanna was easy for him they grew up together.**

**Lyarra was different she has a wildness about her that made Tywin feel pride for her.**

**The way she knew her way with a sword or her voice her angelic voice, the way people would buzz around her all the ladies and lords has taken a liken to his wife in the first few weeks since they've been married.**

**The People and The Children of this city would call her the destined queen even his son Jaime taken a liken to her, Lyarra was the queen that was to be.**

**Tywin worried for Lyarra's safety each passing day she remind everyone of The Silver Prince someday someone would catch on.**

**Tywin had no doubt she was Rhegar Targaryen daughter it was easy for him to figure out in the beginning.**

**Tywin had wanted to take her to Casterly Rock after they wedded but he still had matters to take care of her.**

**But soon enough Tywin would take Lyarra far away from this place and keep her in Castely Rock.**

**No doubt Lyarra would protest to the idea but Tywin wanted to keep her safe she was the heir to the throne, he wouldn't lose her or let her slip from his fingers.**

**Tywin was started to feel something for Lyarra he knew it he hated how she weaken him, this wasn't suppose to happened.**

**He was too old to be drawn to a young girl Tywin couldn't be weak he wouldn't let himself be seduce by his wife.**

**He would care and protect her but wouldn't love her**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be The Hand Of The Tournament a mystery knight will show up next chapter.
> 
> As you can see Tywin is beginning to feel something for Lyarra
> 
> Part 1 is soon coming to an end


	13. The Hand Of The King Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery knight shows up,, Ned worries for Lyarra's safety, Rickon and Lyarra spend some time with either and Tywin receives some unpleasant news

As Lyarra is playing with Rickon in the gardens she starts to tickle him and he begins to giggle " Lyarra stop it I am not a baby Rickon says with a pout.

" You are the littlest starks out of all of us little wolf Lyarra says lift him in his arms.

Lyarra do you think Bran has awoken Rickon asks, I don't know little wolf I hope so Lyarra say sadly.

I hope you never leave me Rickon says sadly, I will never leave you little wolf Lyarra says knowing she's lying.

Rickon burries his head in her neck and hold onto her tight not wanting to let go.

Little she wolf The Queen says making her way towards her and Rickon along with her ladies

Your grace Lyarra says with a bow, Rickon bows a little curtsy, " I thought I saw you how is marriage life with my father Cersei asks.

It's very well your grace Lyarra says, Im glad to hear you and I are family now I just want to make sure we're on the same page Cersei says.

I understand it's good to see your grace again Lyarra says, It's good to see you two little she wolf I was wondering are you with child yet Cersei asks with a fake smile.

No not yet your grace Lyarra says, when I was pregnant with Joffrey I was able to convince on my wedding night Cersei says with a smirk.

I pray that I will be with child soon your grace Lyarra says getting angry, I pray so too you don't want to disappoint my father Cersei says.

I wouldn't wish to your grace Lyarra says, well I must be going now I hope soon I can hear your with child Cersei says.

Good day to you your grace Lyarra says, Farwell little she wolf I pray soon that your belly swells with a lannister cub Cersei says and she walks away.

Lyarra felt nothing but anger for the queen how dare she try to impel I am not fertile, I only been married for a few weeks

Lyarra are you okay Rickon asks, yes little pup Im fine we should head back to the castle now we have to get ready for the tournament Lyarra says.

Lyarra heads back inside the castle with rickon behind her not noticing she was being watched.

**Tywin Point Of View**

As Tywin is in his chambers trying to figure out how to pay off the crown's debt he hears a knock on the door, in walks in Lancel his nephrew.

What is it Tywin says, um.Im sorry to disturb you uncle but but a letter has arrived for you Lancel says stuttering.

Enough with the stuttering you are a lannister act like one give me the letter Tywin says.

Lancel hands him the letter and just stand over him waiting for his next command.

As Tywin is about to read the letter he sees Lancel still standing over him, what are you still doing here get out now Tywin says in a loud voice.

Lancel bows before leaving the room in a hurry, what a fool he's no lannister he's a mouse Tywin couldn't allow the rock to go to pass on to his nephew or son he hoped Lyarra would soon be with child.

As Tywin begins to read the letter

_Tywin Lannister Lord Of Casterly Rock and The West_

_Your son Tyrion has been taken to The Eyrie by Catelyn Stark where he faces crimes for murder and attempted mother._

As Tywin finishes reading the letter he starts to get angry how dare Catelyn Stark take Tyrion prisoner, Tywin didn't care much for Tyrion but he was still a lannister.

A attack on him was a attack to their house Tywin wonder if his wife had anything to do with this, she couldn't have could she.

Tywin had made sure to keep Lyarra with him everywhere he goes he also had some of his guards watch her and follow her wherever she goes.

Tywin began to rip up the letter in pieces, Catelyn Stark was playing a dangerous game, lions can be easily be angred.

Tywin would claw back soon enough he wouldn't let this go easily, The Starks would know their places soon enough.

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra is sitting next to her father, Sansa, Malia and Rickon she starts to look for her husband it look like jousting wasn't his things.

As Sansa begins to squeals seeing Loras Tyrell ride out into the stadium he rides toward them and hands a winter rose and pink flower to them.

Thank you Lyarra says with a smile, Sansa begins to blush and stare at him.

Lyarra seem to notice Loras wasn't stare at Sansa he was staring behind her, " Weird why would he be staring at Renly Baratheon.

Could the rumors be true Lyarra wonder as Loras rides away from them he starts to ready his horse.

Lyarra saw the mountain readying his horse, Gregor Clegane a ruthless man he was Lyarra has heard the stories of what he's done to Elia Martell and her two children.

One of her husband most cruelest moments, as the horn begins to blow Loras begins to ride towards the mountain.

Sansa begins to hold onto her father's soldier and say please don't let the mountain hurt Ser Loras.

Lyarra rolled her eyes at Sansa childless behavior what could father do, sometimes Sansa was too full in her head.

Ser Loras rides well Ned says trying to comfort her daughter, he's going to die Sansa says.

Sansa he'll be fine Lyarra says holding Sansa hand with hers, Rickon start to jump into her lap and cover his eyes.

As the two men begins to charge against either Loras knocks the mountain off his horse and everyone begins to cheer.

Sansa cheers loudly and Lyarra was very impressed by Ser Loars skills.

Loras begins to smile and wave to the crowd the cheer begins to end when The Mountain begins to take his sword and slides it through a horse.

The Mountain begins to charge at Ser Loras everyone begins to gasp, Lyarra felt worried for Ser Loras.

Leave him be Ser Sandor says charge against his brother the two brother begins to charge once another.

The king has finally had enough and say stop this madness in the name of your king.

The two brothers drop their swords to the ground, The Mountain begins to walk away and everyone was shock at what they just saw.

You saved my life Loras says, it wasn't for you Sandor says.

Loras begins to lift Sandor arm up with his and everyone begins to cheer for the two men.

Lyarra was busy holding on to a sobbing Rickon who was hiding his face in his hair, it's alright little pup it's over Lyarra says.

Is the bad man gone Rickon says in a wearily voice, yes he is it's okay your fine now Lyarra says in a gentle voice

As begins to forget about what just happened the next match begins, Loras Tyrell against this mystery knight that everyone has been talking about.

During the match Lyarra watched as the mystery knight was riding towards Ser Loars he had good posture and was very fast.

The Mystery Knight knocks Ser Loras off his horse everyone gasps, Lyarra was looking at Renly Baratheon who was looking very concern.

The mystery knight helps Ser Loras up, Ser Loaras waves at the crowd he patted the mystery kngiht on his back.

Lyarra was very curious about this mystery knight identity, as the final joust begins it was Ser Jaime against the mystery knight.

As Ser Jaime waves to the crowd everyone begins to squeal, Sansa was smiling widely at the Ser Jaime and Lyarra was pay attention to the mystery knight who eyes land on hers.

Lyarra immediately looks away the horn begins to blow and the two men begins to take their positions.

**Jaime Point Of View**

As Jaime is readying his saddle he was curious about this mystery knight identity he manages to beat 4 of the best swordsmen in the kingdom.

But Jaime would knock this mystery knight off his horse and crown his sister the queen of love and beauty.

As Jaime begins to charge forward he starts to charge against the mystery knight but misses.

Everyone begins to cheer and Jaime started to charge once more but is knock off his horse and falls to the ground.

Everyone gasp and The King started to let out a bomming laugh, finally someone beats the mighty Kingslayer The King says.

Cersei was looking on concern for her twin brother and Tywin was sitting by her side looking in complete disbelief.

As Everyone begins to cheer for the mystery knight Lancel hands him a winter rose crown in his hand.

As The Mystery knight goes around the stadium, all the ladies started to squeal.

Lyarra and Malia was looking at Ser Jaime who had an angry look on her face.

Lyarra was lost in thought there was so many thoughts in her head she is finally pull out of her thoughts as she feels something placed on her head.

Lyarra looks up and sees the mystery knight in front of her looking deep into her eyes, he kiss her hand and rides away.

Everyone was whisper and staring at her, Jaime was looking at his father's wife very beautfuil she was he thought.

The King was stare at Lyarra in aw she is like her Aunt Lyannna.

Tywin had an emotionless look on his face how dare this knight crown my wife, " No one was going to disrespect him and get away with it.

Lyarra was look down at her hands and Ned shakes his hand in disbelief, history was repeating itself once more.

I think we should leave Ned says getting up, Lyarra and Malia get up, Sansa, Arya and Rickon follow behind them.

Everyone was staring at The Old Lion, Tywin stand up and heads back to the castle.

**Many Hours Later**

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra is getting ready for the feast that was held in her honor, she started to stare at the winter rose crown it was indeed beautiful.

Winter Roses was her favorite Lyarra hasn't seen Tywin since then she worried he was mad at her.

Lyarra are you alright Malia asks while braiding her hair into a braid.

Yes Im okay just wondering where my husband is I hope he's not angry at me Lyarra says.

Of course he is not angry at you Malia says while putting blue roses into her hair.

How do you know he doesn't wish to speak to me Lyarra says.

Lyarra he's probably just embrassed and upset at the whole thing Malia says.

I have never been so embrasse until today why me why did the mystery knight crowned me Lyarra asks.

I don't know maybe he thought you were the most beautiful lady out of all of them Malia says.

The queen is the most beautiful woman in the kingdoms Lyarra says.

Yes she is but you are the most beautiful lady in the north Malia says.

As Lyarra hears knocking on the door in walks her husband who look very handsome tongiht.

Tywin Lyarra says with a smile, May I speak to my wife alone Tywin asks.

Of course my lord I'll see you at the feast Malia says she bows before leaving the room.

Lyarra begins to stand up and smile at her husband, you look beautiful Tywin says staring into her eyes.

Thank you you look very handsome Lyarra says, Tywin began to stare at his wife a beautiful winter rose she was the perfect image of her mother.

Tywin about today Lyarra begins to say until Tywin cuts her off I am not upset at you I know you had nothing to do with it you are truly the queen of love and beauty.

Lyarra begins to blush and Tywin strokes her check gently and press his lips against hers.

Tywin held her in his arms and passionately kiss her she was changing him making him weak but won't show her much of his passion.

As Lyarra began to kiss him back she enjoy being against him, feel his lips against him.

She was beginning to fall for him and couldn't help herself to not.

Tywin pulls aways with a sign, we should get going my little she wolf.

Lyarra nods and grabs his hand with hers and they head to the banquet hall.

**Ned Point Of View**

As Ned is sitting next to Robert who was drunk as a skunk he started to sign, seeing Lyarra being crown The Queen Of Love And Beauty brought so many memories back.

As the big feast hall door open in walks Tywin and his daughter who look exactly like Lyanna, Lyarra began to smile at everyone.

It damn broke his heart a smile like his sister, Robert was staring at Lyarra with a smile.

My Lyanna Robert mutters and Ned signs Robert still thought Lyarra was Lyanna.

Ned saw Ser Jaime staring at Lyarra the look in his eyes was nothing but lust.

**Jaime Point Of View**

As Jaime is staring at his father's wife she looked exactly like Lyanna Stark, why was he staring at his father's wife he only had eyes for Cersei right.

But why was he staring at Lyarra Stark and not his sister, he couldn't help himself to stare at her.

Jaime saw his father staring at him and Jaime took his eyes off Lyarra.

**Tywin Point Of View**

As Tywin was sitting next to his wife Lyarra was having a conversation with Rickon who was sitting on her lap.

Tywin began to see many men staring at his wife even his own son stupid fools she was his no one else's.

Tywin hated how other men would stare and lust for his wife, especially his own son he saw the look in his sons eyes.

Tywin would show everyone she was his and no one else, was he jealous no he couldn't be.

He couldn't be jealous he was too old to be Tywin wanted to finish off what he started he wanted to claim her as his own.

Tywin began to harden thinking about what he was going to do to her tonight, he wanted to claim her now.

As Tywin turns to look at her may you accompany me to the gardens Tywin asks.

Yes I would love to Lyarra say with a smile she lifts Rickon off her lap, " I'll be back little pup Lyarra says.

Rickon nods sadly and begins to talking to Arya, Tywin and Lyarra leaves the hall and begins to walk down a dark empty hallway.

**Rated M Parts**

Tywin pushes her against the wall and begins to pounce on her, Lyarra loved seeing this side to him and happily welcome him in her arms..

Tywin begins to untie the strings of her dress, Lyarra starts to unlace his breeches.

Tywin started to take off her small clothes and started to rub her through her dress, Lyarra moaned she loved his touch.

Lyarra slid her hand down his breeches and started to rub him softly.

Tywin was groaning from her touch he began to put 2 of his fingers inside of her.

Lyarra was moaning softly and Tywin started to go faster sliding his finger in and out of her.

Lyarra was moaning loudly and she started to rub him quicker, as Tywin feel her tighten around his finger he pulls out his fingers.

Why you stop Lyarra says panicking, Tywin replaces his finger with his memeber and started to rock into her.

Lyarra was holding onto his shoulder tightly and moaning into his shoulder.

Oh gods you're so deep Lyarra whispers, Tywin began to groan and started to pick up the pace he started to rock into her harder and faster.

Lyarra boobs were bouncing up and down, fuck fuck Tywin faster Lyarra says.

Tywin complies and rocks into her at a fast pace Lyarra was a moaning mess and Tywin was groaning.

Lyarra lifted her hips against hers and started to move her body against him, Tywin was out of breath his vision was started to turn white but that didn't stop him.

" Im about to come" Lyarra says in a low voice, Tywin was going harder and faster into her, " Come for me" 

Lyarra complies and let go on a scream her eyes rolled back into her head she didn't even notice Tywin was still rock into her.

Tywin slowed down on his thrusts he started to suck her neck and Lyarra enjoy feeling his lips on his skin.

Tywin started to move quicker into her again he was determined to get her to come again.

Lyarra was moaning weakly and Tywin started to press his lips against her once more.

Lyarra started to feel herself coming again Tywin started to play with her breasts and suck on them.

Lyarra slide her fingers into his hair Tywin pulled out of her and began to go underneath her dress.

Tywin placed one of her legs on his shoulder and started to slide his tongue in her.

Lyarra gasps and started to rock against his mouth Tywin groan at her taste, she tasted amaizing like honey and wine.

Tywin started to lick faster and Lyarra was grinding against his face.

**a few mins later**

Lyarra was riding Tywin face she was panicking and felt herself going to come again.

Lyarra comes rocking into his mouth, Tywin press one last kiss to her pearl before standing up.

Lyarra grabs his member but Tywin pushes her hands away and say we have to get back.

But what about you Lyarra says, " Later Tywin says whispering.

Lyarra puts back on her small clothes and Tywin laced up his breeches, they held hands and walk back to the great hall together.

Little did Lyarra know her happiness would soon be ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tywin and Lyarra have some intimate moments who is this mystery knight find out in the next chapter


	14. A Storm has arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Jaime battle once another, Lyarra find out some unexpected news, Ned and Lyarra have a heart warmong conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks later

**3 weeks** **later**

**Ned Point Of View**

3 weeks have passed since the tournament and things have gone from bad to worse, as Ned is walking out of littlefinger brothel he sees Jaime and other lannister soldiers riding towards him.

Stay back this is the hand of the king Jory says, he was hand of the king now he's just a man that's a very long way from home Lord Stark I was wondering if you have seen my brother short blonde hair Jaime says.

He was taken at my command to answer for his crime Ned says.

Jaime takes out his sword as along as his men, " Kill his men take him captive Jaime says.

As Ned, Jory as all as their men take their swords out they begins to charge against the lannister men, Jaime and Ned began to battle.

All of sudden they hear a horse coming towards them, the mystery knight begins to climb off his horse.

It's the mystery knight one of the people says, ah you must be the mystery knight my father will be glad to see you he has been wanting to meet you I can't wait to see what he has planned for you Jaime says.

Im not afraid of your daddy Kingslayer he's an old wash up man the mystery knight says.

Jaime begins to attack the mystery knight and the two of them was battling it out, " Is that all you got Kinglsayer.

Jaime begins to get angry and starts to attack him more viciously making the mystery knight fall to the ground.

Jaime cuts Ned in the leg and stabs Jory in the eye, " I want my brother back Lord Stark Jaime says and he rides away with his other men.

My lord are you alright the mystery knight asks, yes I am fine are you alright Ned asks.

Yes I am fine my lord let me help you the mystery knight says, Ned nods and grabs his hand he begins to limp on his knee.

The mystery knight helps Ned back to his chambers.

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra is sitting in her chambers reading one of her favorite book she signs, it's has been 2 weeks since Tywin has left the capital.

Lyarra had ask why but he told her that he had something to take care of, Lyarra missed him dearly she missed his touch.

Lyarra had wanted to share her news with him she was with child, Lyarra had only found it a few days ago but still she wanted to inform Tywin of being a father again.

The master had confirmed it her boobs were getting bigger, her cycle hasn't came for a whole month, she was ill all the time.

Lyarra put one hand over her belly and rubb it gently she was a little scared to be a mother but was happy.

As she hears the door knock in walks in The Queen who had a mad look on her face.

Your grace it's good to see you can I offer you some tea Lyarra ask.

No I'll take a glass of wine Cersei says, Lyarra pour some red wine in a goblet and hands it to her.

" Little she wolf I have just got back from meeting with your father and the king your father is a traitor he has attacked my brother and your mother has taken captive the other you didn't know anything about that did you Cersei asks.

Of course not your grace Lyarra tries to say until she's cut off by the queen slapping her hard in the face.

How dare you lie to me you think just because your married to my father you're safe you are wrong you think that child inside your belly keeps you safe you are wrong Cersei says.

How did Lyarra begins to say, master Pyrcelle is a very good loyal friend to me tell me what are you and your traitor of a father planning tell me Cersei says grabbing Lyarra face.

Your grace I am telling you I don't know Lyarra says looking into the queen evil green eyes, Cersei lets her go and say if you tell anyone about this I will make sure you regret the only reason your alive is because your carrying a lannister in your belly and she walks out the room.

Lyarra stand up and hold onto her check, " what was going on why did father attack Ser Jaime why did mother take Tyrion Lannister prisoner.

That was what she was going to find out Lyarra walks out her chambers and heads to her father's chambers to get some answers.

**Ned Point Of View**

As Ned walks in the room limping on his bad leg he sees Sansa and Arya look at him in shock.

Im sending you all back to Winterfall Ned says, what about Joffrey Sansa says.

Listen to me Ned says, are you dying because of your leg is that why your sending us home Arya ask.

What no Ned says, as he hears the door in walks in Lyarra thank god she's alright.

Father what's happened Lyarra asks, Lyarra what happened to your face Ned asks.

The Queen visited me she thought I had something to do with you attacking Ser Jaime Im alright Lyarra says.

The queen would never do that Sansa says, well she did because she a evil bitch Arya says.

Arya language Sansa says, omg your leg what happened Lyarra says.

Im alright Lyarra I'll be fine as I was saying before I am sending you all back to Winterfall Ned says.

But you can't father I got my lessons with Syrio I am finally getting good Arya says.

How cares about your stupid dancing teacher I can't go Im supposed to marry Prince Joffrey Im supposed to be his queen and have his babies Sansa says.

Seven Hells Arya and Lyarra says that boy was a maniac a monster.

This isn't a punishment I want you all back in Winterfall where it's safe Ned says.

Father I can't leave Im married Lyarra says, not for long when the king gets back I will annual the marriage Ned says.

But father you can't Im with Lyarra begins to say, your with child your mother and I will help raise the baby but I am not leaving you here Ned says with a smile.

Im going to be an aunt Sansa says, wait there a human being growing inside of Lyarra's belly Arya says poking at her belly.

Yes there is little wolf but father I won't be able to leave the queen know Im with child she'll never let me go Lyarra says

Father please you can't send us back I am to be Joffrey's queen Sansa says again.

When your old enough I'll make you match with someone that's worthy of you someone brave gentle and strong Ned says.

I don't someone brave and gentle I want him he'll be the bravest king alive and I'll give him son with beautiful golden hair Sansa says.

Ned begins to think about what his daughter just said golden hair the seed is strong, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen aren't Robert children.

Girls go get your septa Ned says, but it's not fair Sansa says, Arya tugs on her hand, come on Arya says in annoyance.

It's not fair Sansa says before walking out the room, " Father what happened why did mother take Tyrion captive Lyarra asks.

Your mother thinks Tyrion tried to kill Bran and you she found a piece of golden hair left behind in the broken tower Ned says.

That doesn't mean Tyrion tried to kill Bran and me and I don't think Tyrion had anything to do with it Lyarra says.

Listen Lyarra a storm is coming I need you to promise if anything happens to me you have to survive Ned says pulling out a bag of gold and place it in her hands.

This gold will help you start somewhere new Lyarra you have to promise me that if anything shall happened to me you will use this gold to sail far far away take Rickon with you please Ned says

I promise father Lyarra says and she lays her head on his shoulder, Ned rubs her hair softly my lyarra he whispers softly.

In that moment Lyarra didn't wish to leave her father's arm she wished things could go back to the way they were supposed to.

A storm has indeed came and Lyarra didn't know how to stop it from spreading

A few days later

Lyarra Point Of View

A few days have passed and things have gonna into chaos, the king has died a few days ago, her father was arrested for treason.

As Lyarra, Malia and Rickon are in the dragons cell where they used to keep dragons with Shaggydog, Rhella and Lady accompany them.

How are we going to get out Malia says, Lyarra I want to go home Rickon says in a tearful voice.

  
I know little pup we will I promise you there a way out of here I know there is we just have to find it Lyarra says.

Lyarra held onto her box where her dragon eggs laid inside for some reason she wanted to take them with her they could maybe help down the road.

  
After mins of searching Lyarra finally finds a way out, they all head to the stables and climbs on top of two horses.

  
Lyarra, Malia, Rickon ride out of the city with Lady, Rhelle and Shaggydog railing behind them.

  
What they didn't know was two lannister guards were following behind them sent by The Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is almost done, Lyarra is pregnant, the mystery knight will soon be revealed. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter if you did give it a kubos down below and let me know what you think.
> 
> So if i keep update fast Im trying to finish Part 1 because these next few weeks I may not be able to update as quickly I have school and tests to do


	15. "Fire Can't Kill A Dragon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " A True Dragon Rises From The Ashes"

**Lyarra** **Point Of View**

As Lyarra, Malia and Rickon stop for the night to set up camp they hear footsteps approaching, Lyarra draws her sword and Lady, Shaggydog and Rhelle begin to growl.

Well well what do we have here you're a long way from home Lady Lannsiter one of the lannister guard says.

Let me guess the queen sent you to kill me Lyarra says, that and your little beasts of pets you have the another man says.

Malia take Rickon, Lady, Shaggydog and Rhelle with you run Lyarra says.

Malia lifts Rickon into her arms and begins to run, get them the men says.

As Lyarra begins to attack one of the guards she starts to block his attacks, she saw him get angrier and started to knock her to the ground and her sword felled out of her hand.

The guards grabs her from the ground and ties her to a tree, " Any last word wolf bitch the men says.

Go to hell Lyarra says spitting in his face, " you bitch" and one of the guards slap Lyarra in the face hard.

" The Queen sends her regards the men says grabbing his torch and litting her on fire, the fire soon spread everywhere, Lyarra started to scream.

Lyarra soon began to notice the fire wasn't burning her she felt nothing but warmness.

Lyarra soon begins to hear crackling noises, all of sudden 6 little creatures come out of the shell.

All of them began to screech, they flew to their mother, 3 of them where on hee shoulder, the other 3 were down her legs.

As the fire begins to die out Lyarra started to look around confused, " What in the seven hells she wondered.

Lyarra, Lyarra are you there please don't be dead I can't do this alone Malia says in a tearful voice.

As Rhelle started to walk over to Lyarra she started to rest beneath her feet, as Malia and Rickon looks at Lyarra in shock, Lyarra slowly stands up and 6 little creatures starts to screech around her.

Omg you hatched dragons Lyarra your hair it's silver like the targaryens Malia says in shock.

Lyarra are you alright your not going to leave me are you Rickon says running toward her and hugging her.

Never little pup Lyarra says in a gentle voice, all 6 of the dragons start to screech at Rickon.

It's alright calm now Lyarra says while gentle petting one of them, they seem to listen to her and started to stop their screeching.

One of them began to fly over to Rickon and started to snuff him, Rickon began to gentle pet it and it began to lick his hand.

It likes me Rickon says in aw, What is going on why am I still alive why is my hair silver why do I look like a targaryen and how did I mange hatch these little guys Lyarra asks scarily.

I can answer that your grace a voice says walking toward them.

Who are you Lyarra asks, Rhelle, Lady and Shaggydog start to growl at him.

My name is Ser Daniel I was the mystery knight at the tournament your father has asked me to protect you and your brother my sword is yours if you'll have me Daniel says.

I accept your sword but I am no queen Lyarra says, your father has asked me to give this to you if anything should happened to him read this letter and you'll understand Daniel says handing her the letter.

As Lyarra begins to rip open the letter she begins to read it, after reading it Lyarra felt tears welled up in her eyes.

What does it say Malia ask, Im not Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark daughter Im Lyanna Stark and Rheagar Targaryen trueborn daughter. ( Lyarra says)

My real name is Lyarinna Targaryen and Jon was never a bastard his true name is Aegon Targaryen we're the heirs to the iron throne Lyarra says

So we're not brother and sister Rickon says sadly, no it looks we're not little pup Lyarra says sadly.

My queen you are the heir to the throne It's your birthright to sit on The Iron Throne Daniel says.

I don't want the iron throne I want my father this is just too much and besides Jon's the heir Lyarra says with a sign.

But it's your destiny to be queen you truly are a targaryen through and through I mean you mange to hatch the dragon eggs you are a dragon Daniel says.

I don't want to be queen I just want to go back home I wish things were back to the way they used to be Lyarra says.

Are we going home Lyarra Rickon asks.

We can't little pup we can't stay here it's too dangerous before father was arrested he gave me some gold to start somewhere new as along as we stay here we're in danger Lyarra says.

But I don't wish to leave I want to see my mother and robbie Rickon says.

I know you do but we don't know where they are, we could easily be captured by The Lannisters and be used as pawns in this war Im already one little pup Lyarra says sadly.

Lyarra we're can we go there's no place else to go but to your brother and your mother Malia says.

I can't stay here Malia The Queen already tried to kill me what's to say she wouldn't try again and Im with child I have to protect my child Lyarra says.

Your with child Malia ask with a smile, yes Im not that far along but the master confirmed a few days ago I am to be a mother Lyarra says.

Im to have another siblings to play with Rickon ask, yes little pup you are to be an uncle Lyarra says.

My queen I will protect you all and your child with my life Daniel says.

I accept your loyalty Lyarra says, so if we are not to stay here where will we go Malia asks.

How about Essos the free cities if we sail there we would be safe no one know us and we could start fresh make new lives for ourselves Lyarra says.

Across the narrow sea we don't know anything about the free cities Malia says.

I do your grace I have been traveling for years through free cities I can guide you Daniel says.

I don't know about this Lyarra Malia says, listen I need you to trust me I think going to the free cities is the best thing for us Lyarra says.  
  
  


Lyarra my whole life is here my father is here I can't just leave Malia says.

Malia I know you want to stay here but I can't I need to disappear for a while somewhere safe away from this war Lyarra says.  
  


Your right my queen you will never be safe here Daniel says.

As all the dragons start to notice their mother was upset they start to purr against her chest.

It's alright little ones Im okay Lyarra says, I'll go with you Lyarra your my best friend I won't leave you Malia says with a smile.

Then it settled we will all sail to the free cities Daniel says.

We will ever see robbie and mother again Rickon asks.

We will one day but right now we have to find someplace safe little pup Lyarra says.

So what are you going to name these little ones Malia asks staring at the dragons in aw.  
  
  


The blue one will be named Eddarion after my father. ( the biggest one) boy  
  


The red one Catalina after my mother

(The second biggest) girl  
  


The gold one after Rhaegal after my real father Rheagar. (medium sized) boy 

The white will be named Jonah after my brother Jon. (Boy)

The pink one will be named Aryanna after my sister Arya ( girl)

( Lyarra line)

" what about this green little fellow Malia say petting the green dragon who was very small out of all of them.  
  
  
  


How about Sanna after my sister Sansa Lyarra says.  
  
  


I like it Malia says petting Sanna gently, they're so pretty can we keep them Lyarra Rickon asks while petting Catalina.  
  


Yes little pup we can they are apart of our little family now Lyarra says.  
  
  


As Lyarra, Daniel, Rickon, Malia, along with Rhelle, Lady, Shaggydog and the dragons they begins to start their journey with they're dragons and direwolves railing behind them.  
  
  
  
  


**Tywin Point Of View**  
  
  
  


**As Tywin is in his tent skinning a dear, he hears the tent flap opens in walks in his son.**  
  


**Father just the man I wanted to see Jaime says.**  
  
  


**Where's Lyarra Tywin asks, what do you mean Jaime ask confused.**  
  


**I ask where's my wife is I gave you instructions to bring her here Tywin asks.**  
  


**I couldn't get her if I would've of stay longer I would've been executed Jaime says**  
  
  


**You left your mother at the capitol by herself you fool Tywin says in a loud voice.**  
  
  


**Father I couldn't get to her and she is not my mother Jaime says.**  
  


**Do you have any idea what you done you left her in the capitol all by herself Tywin says.**  
  


**Father she's safe there Jaime argues back.**

**" No she isn't Ned Stark has been arrested for treason a few days ago your sister has order for Lyarra to be arrested with him as well claiming she was apart of the plot which we both know she wasn't.**  
  


**She was always with me how can you just leave her there Tywin says.**  
  
  


**Im sorry father but my brother has been taken captive and I will do whatever it takes to get him back I thought that's why you're going to war to get Tyrion back Jaime says.**  
  
  


**I don't care for Tyrion I am going to war against the starks because they disrespect me, made an attack on our horse all I care about is Lyarra safety she is with child my lannister heir resides in her belly Tywin says.**  
  
  


**I am to have a brother or sister Jaime says.**  
  


**yes the master has confirmed it a few weeks ago I will soon have a new heir in a few months I should be with her not here fighting against a child like Robb Stark Tywin says.**  
  
  
  


**As Jaime began to hear how he's father talk about Lyarra it made him realize his father care much for Lyarra Stark maybe even love her.**  
  


**Jaime was noticing Lyarra Stark was changing his father in some ways maybe he may love or care for Tyrion one day if Lyarra convince him.**  
  
  


**You love her Jaime says, what don't be a fool Lyarra is my wife I care for her yes but I don't love her Tywin says continue to skin the meat.**  
  
  


**Father it's okay if you do I won't mind having another mother Jaime says.**  
  
  


**Enough with all this love talk right now we have a war to win in order to do we need to put the starks in their place. (Tywin says)**  
  


**Im giving you half of our forces to siege Riverunm Catelyn Stark's home I want you to siege the castle kill every last one of them take no prisoners Tywin says.**  
  


  
**What about Tyrion Jaime says, your dear brother is fine listen I need you to be the man right now we can fall into nothing like the targaryens did or we can outlive a great dynasty Tywin says put a hand on Jaime's check.**  
  
  


**Yes father I won't let you down Jaime says, you can go now Tywin says.**  
  
  
  


**Jaime leaves the tent and Tywin starts to get lost in thought, " Why would my son think I love Lyarra Stark the most ridiculous thing I ever heard.**  
  


**Tywin must admit he cared deeply for his wife now that she was carrying his child he felt more protective of her.**  
  
  


**He despise how stupid his daughter can be Lyarra was the only one that could continue on the lannister, stark and targaryen legacy.**  
  
  


**His wife was the last targaryen in Westerios there was one more across the narrow sea that resided Daenerys Targaryen.**  
  
  
  


**Tywin would soon have to get rid of her she could be a problem but first we would have to get rid of The Starks.**  
  
  


**Tywin hoped that Lyarra and their child was safe, he should've never left her there stupid move of him.**  
  
  


**Tywin would have to hit Robb Stark hard, tommorow he would show no mercy towards The Starks.**  
  
  


**They would all pay the price for crossing him, A Lion always pay its debts.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dragons has hatched, Tywin falling for Lyarra, Lyarra Malia and Rickon sailing to the free cities.
> 
> Next Chapter will included Robb, Catelyn, Tywin and Tyrion Point Of View.
> 
> Part 1 is near the end next chapter will be the season finale.
> 
> Dragons Names
> 
> Blue- Eddadrion  
> Red- Catalina  
> Gold- Rhaegal  
> White- Jonah  
> Pink- Aryanna  
> Green- Sanna
> 
> What Daniel looks like, Brown Hair and Blue eyes.
> 
> Malia has brown hair and brown eyes she has light dark skin
> 
> Stay tune for the next chapter


	16. New Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb learns of his father's death, Tywin receives news that Lyarra is dead, and Lyarra, Malia, Rickon and Daniel sail to the free cites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days later

**A Few Days Later**

**Robb's Point Of View**

As Robb is hitting his sword against the tree his hand started to get sore, he keep hitting his sword on the tree to yell out his frustration.

His father was died, his sisters were prisoner in King's Landing and Lyarra was married to The Old Lion Robb knew Tywin Lannister would never hand his sister back to them.

As Robb started to tear up he heard his mother calling his name, Robb, Robb Catelyn says rushing over to him.

Robb drops his sword, you ruined your sword Catelyn says, Father's gone Robb says, Catelyn take him in her arms and try to soothe him.

I want them all dead Robb says, we will kill them all I promise you they have your sister we have to get the girls back Catelyn says.

Robb started to nod and began to cry in his mother's arm he didn't want to be weak but he couldn't stop the tears.

Catelyn pray that her daughters were safe especially Lyarra, she wanted all of her children back and if going to war with the lannister was what she had to go then she would do it.

**Tywin Point Of View**

As Tywin is reading a letter from his scouts informing him that Jaime has been captruned, he starts to get angry.

As Tyrion as along as all the lannister solider started to argue on what to do, we need to ransom Jaime immediately one of the lannister solider says.

Maybe we can try to make peace with Robb Stark Kevan says.

Tyrion throws his fist down the table and say Ned Stark is dead beheaded by foolish nephew you think Robb Stark will want to sit down at the table with us.

As the tent flap open in walk Tywin squire who looke very nervous, what is it boy spit it out Tywin says in a loud voice.

My lord Im sorry but your lady wife died in a fire a few days ago Niguel says. ( he's squire name)

As Tyrion looked at his father, " it's a lie she is not died Tywin says refusing to believe it.

My lord the queen has sent news that your wife has escape King's Landing and was on her way to her brother but was caught by bandits they stoled her jewels and clothes then set her on fire Niguel says.

That's the most ridiculous story I ever heard Kevan sent 100 of our men to find my wife and bring her to me Tywin says.

Brother she may be dead Kevan says, Lyarra is not dead she wouldn't die without a fight she know her way with a sword I don't believe this false rumors until I see a body then I shall continue to search for her no matter how long it takes Tywin says.

Get out all of you I want to speak with my son alone Tywin says, everyone leaves the room expect for Tyrion.

You were right if we keep Ned Stark alive we could of offer a peace bargain now the entire north is against us Tywin says.

Father Im sorry about Lyarra Tyrion says, she's not died I refuse to believe it I will find her and my child Tywin says.

Lyarra is with child Tyrion asks, yes she is I need to find her before she gives birth I want you to ride to King's Landing you are to be the king in my stead.

Teach that foolish boy how to rule don't screw it up Tywin says.

What will you be doing Tyrion ask, I will be heading to Harrehall your dismissed Tywin says.

Tyrion leaves the room and Tywin begins to chug down his second glass of wine.

Lyarra can't be dead she can't I know she can't be I will find her and my child no matter how long it takes Tywin thought.

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra is looking at the open sea ahead of her, she lay one hand on her belly and started to rub it softly.

She was to be a mother Lyarra wished her mother was with her but at last she had no one to help me, Tywin her husband who had abandon her by herself was at war with her family.

Her father was dead murdered by King Joffrey Lyarea remember screaming and crying for days, Rickon had sob.

As Malia, Rickon and Daniel make their way to Lyarra, " are you alright my queen Daniel asks.

Yes Im fine I wish things could go back the way they were Lyarra says.

I know me too Malia says lay her hand with hers, my queen I promise you we will avenge your father Daniel says.

I know we will when I return one day I will be more stronger and braver when my dragons grown I will burn those who has harm my family.

The lannister shall pay I will avenge my fathee with fire and blood Lyarra says the dragons begins to screech behind her.

Rickon hold Lyarra's hand with his and Malia grabs Lyarra hand with hers.

Lyarra grabed Daniel hand with hers and smiled, this was just the beginning of their adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is done, next part will be about Lyarra's pregancy, Robb, Catelyn and Tywin.
> 
> I don't know what free city I should introduce in Part 2 let me know any city ideas you want to see in Part 2
> 
> I hope you like this chapter if you did let me know what you think and stay tune for Part 2


	17. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months have passed Lyarra, Malia, Rickon and Daniel arrive in Lys and meet The Masters Of Lys, Tywin arrives at Harrehall,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra is 3 months pregnant

**3 months later**

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra, Rickon, Malia and Daniel along with Lady, Shaggydog, Rhelle and the dragons are walking around town, Lyarra started to get lost in her own thoughts.

It has been 3 months since they've left Westeros and things have been stressful and tiring it wasn't easy being pregnant, being a mother to dragons and her baby brother.

Lyarra hated living like this bounce from city to city she hated that she was force to leave her home, she hated how Tywin left her in the capital by herself with his bitch of a daughter.

Lyarra realized Tywin never cared for her she was just a pawn to her, her child was a pawn to him.

As Lyarra is cut out of her thoughts by Daniel who was in front of her looking at her in concern.

Are you alright your grace Daniel asks, Im fine just tried is there an inn near by I don't think I can keep walking Im starting to feel weak Lyarra says.

No there isn't but I have found us a safe place to stay for awhile Daniel says.

Where Malia ask in a tiring voice, Lys it's a slave city that's not to far from her the people would welcome you your ancestors built the city they admire targaryens Daniel says.

Why would I go to a slave city Lyarra says, it's the best option so far besides I have some friends there that can offer us hospitably Daniel says.

Aren't you a knight Lyarra ask, yes I am but I was born in Lys I promise you all that you'll be safe Daniel says.

Lyarra Im hungry Rickon says while his belly rumbles, is there any food nearby Lyarra asks, Daniel pulls out some apples and hands it to them.

It's all I got Daniel says, Rickon takes a big bite out of the apple and starts to chew slowy.

Lyarra takes slow bites of it and begins to feel a little of her strengths coming back to her.

As Eddarion, Catlaina, Rhaegal, Jonah, Aryanna and Sanna begins to screech they fly over to their mother and begin to purr.

Lyarra pets them gently, Catalina flies on Rickon shoulder and begins to purr, Rickon pets her gently.

Shaggydog begins to growl at the little creature and all of the dragons begin to screech.

Stop it all of you Lyarra says, Shaggydog whimpers and sits down on the ground.

All of the dragons began to stop screech, Lyarra smiled at all her children, please can you all try to get along with either you're family Lyarra says pet Rhelle softly who lick her hand.

Rhelle, Shaggydog and Lady started to move closer to the little creatures, the dragons began to fly over to them and lay on their fur.

Wow they're getting along Rickon says, yeah little pup they are Lyarra says.

Wow I never thought I see direwolves and dragons getting along Malia says in aw.

They seem to listen to you Daniel says, it seems they do so what's lys like Lyarra asks.

Well Lys is a slave city with slaves, sex slaves the city is very wealthy there are many noble families of Lys there are three masters that rule the city.

Master Luwin, Master Packer and Master Balon they all control different parts of the city Daniel ssys.

Lyarra I don't think we should to Lys it's a slave city what if we end up as slaves Malia says.

You won't Lady Malia the masters have been expected you Daniel says.

Expected me Lyarra asks, yes they have personality welcome you to their city Daniel says.

Why Lyarra asks suspicious, well your a targaryen one of the last targaryens in the world Daniel says.

Why would they meet me because Im a targaryen Lyarra asks, because they have always be fond of your family they adored your culture and look up to it Daniel says.

What do they wish in return Lyarra ask, nothing they just wish to meet you Daniel says.

Do I have another choice Lyarra asks, no your grace Daniel says.

Then we shall head to Lys how far is it away Lyarra asks, a few miles from her we will reach the city in a day your grace Daniel says.

Lyarra I have a bad feeling about this Malia says, I know but we are running out of options the gold that my father has gave is running out and we need to find a safe place for Rickon, Me, You Lyarra says.

I know I wish things weren't so complicated Malia says, Me too but at least we have either Lyarra says.

Your grace my lady we should get going now if we wish to arrive at the city by mid morning tommorow Daniel says.

Lyarra catch up to Rickon and Malia she began to pray that Lys would be safe place for her and her family.

**Back In Westerios**

**Tywin Point Of View**

As Tywin rides into Harrenhall he steps off his horse he makes his way over to the prisoners, what are all these prisoners do out here Tywin asks.

Lord Tywin we didn't know you were coming one of the soliders says, who is this Tywin asks referring to Gendry who was tied up.

This is a prisoner my lord another guard says, what's your name boy Tywin asks.

Gendry my lord Gendry says, what are you looking at boy one of the guard says to Arya who was frightened.

None of that now a girl dress up as a boy why Tywin asks, safer to travel my lord Arya says.

Smart Tywin says, release them the girl will be my new cup bearer Tywin says walking away.

Arya signed relive that he didn't recognize her, she prayed that Robb would find her soon.

**Back In Essos Lys**

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra is walking she started to feel weak her feet was sore, as she looks up she sees a big castle this must be Lys.

As Lyarra, Malia, Daniel and Rickon makes their way to the gates they see people waiting for them

As everyone began to gasp they all turn their attention on Lyarra, they stared at her in aw.

Welcome naejot īlva rōvēgrie oktion lys, sȳz naejot emagon ao arlī daniel istia sagon lyarinna Targārien hen Targārien Lentor se Stārke, se Muña Zaldrīzoti Ser Will says.

  
(Welcome to our great city Lys, good to have you back Daniel you must be Lyarinna Targaryen Of House Targaryen and Stark, The Mother Of Dragons)

Kessa iksan iksan honored naejot visit aōha oktion Lyarra says.

  
(Yes I am I am honored to visit your city )

Ao drējī emagon varlyain ānogar isse ao, īlon would sagon honored naejot emagon se Muña Zaldrīzoti visit īlva oktion kostagon īlon ūndegon aōha zaldrīzoti iksi curious daorys ēza ūndegīon iā zaldrīzes isse hundreds hen jēdri Ser Will says.

(You truly have varlyain blood in you, we would be honored forward have and Mother of Dragons visit our city can we catch your of dragons we are curious no one she has seen a dragon in hundreds of the years)

  
Emi travel tolmiot naejot māzigon kesīr emi mirri āeksion Lyarra says.

(We have travel far to come here we have some gold)

Nyke vaoreznuni yn īlon sepār haven t ūndegīon iā zaldrīzes isse sīr bōsa īlon pendare lo se rumors issi drēje Mastar Balon says staring at Lyarra in lust.

  
(Im sorry but we just haven t seen a dragon in so long we wondering if the rumors are true)

Ao pendagon nyke lying Lyarra says getting angry.

(You think Im lying)

Daor ñuha riña īlon sepār ȳdra daor gīmigon ao īlon require naejot ūndegon se zaldrīzoti gō īlon ivestragī ao, aōha beasts se aōha raqirossa isse Master Balon says.

  
(No my lady we just don't know you we require to see the dragons before we let you, your beasts and your friends in)

Kesan daor iōragon kesīr se sagon ivestretan skoros naejot gaomagon nyke ȳdra daor bow naejot daorys emā invited nyke kesīr naejot aōha oktion se gīmigon iksā threatening nyke Lyarra says feeling the fire in her eyes about to explore.

(I will not stand here and be told what to do I don't bow to no one you have invited me here to your city and know you are threatening me)

  
Konir sagon olvie iā temper ao jiōraton careful ir kostagon cost ao mēre tubis Master Balon says with a smirk.

  
(That's quite a temper you got careful ir may cost you one day)

  
Emā daor idea iksan lyarinna Targārien hen Targārien Lentor se Stārke, se zaldrīzes's se zokla's tala mazeminna arlī skoros iksis ñuhon lēda Perzys Ānogār.

(You have have no idea i am lyarinna Targaryen of the house targaryen and Stark, and dragon's and a wolf's daughter i will take again what is mine full fire and blood)

Skori ñuha zaldrīzoti issi grown kesi ñuhoso waste naejot ñuha qrinuntyssy, kesi zālagon armies naejot se ground se zālagon konīr cities naejot se ground pālegōren qrīdrughagon se īlon'll zālagon ao ēlī Lyarra says.

  
(When my dragons are grown we will way waste to my enemies, we will burn armies to the ground and burn there cities to the ground turns away and we'll burn you first)

Eddarion, Rheagal Catalina, Sanna, Aryanna and Jonah all screech behind her.

  
Rhelle, Shaggydog and Lady growl at them.

  
As eveyone was shock and in aw to see the dragons, Master Balon took a step back afraid.

  
Ao would welcome zirȳla ezīmagon īlva oktion tolī ziry threaten naejot zālagon īlva mirrer Ser Will says.

(We welcome you to our city Lyarinna Targaryen open the gates)

Ao would welcome zirȳla ezīmagon īlva oktion tolī ziry threaten naejot zālagon īlva mirre Master Balon says in anger.

(You would welcome her into our city after she threaten to burn us all)

  
Issa se Muña Zaldrīzoti se emā threaten zirȳla nyke vaoreznuni syt skorkydoso ēza disrespect ao ñuha riña Ser Will says with a smile.

(She is the mother of dragons and you have threaten her Im sorry for how he has disrespect you my lady)

  
Kirimvose syt aōha kindess ser Lyarra says with a smile.

  
(Thank you for your kindess ser)

(Aōha welcome ñuha riña welcome naejot īlva oktion Ser Will says and the gates opens.

(Your welcome my lady welcome to our city)

As Lyarra, Rickon, Malia, Daniel enters the city with Rhelle, Lady, Shaggydog with the dragons flying above, Lyarra started to pray that she was making the right choice.

  
She prayed that she would be safe here, as well as her little brother, Malia, and her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So First Chapter Of Part 2, Robb and Catelyn will be featured in the next chapter as well as Tywin, Lyarra will learn more and more about Lys.
> 
> Also Im not sure if I should make Lyarra pregnant with twins or not comment down below if you'll like to see that.
> 
> Stay tune for more I hope everyone has a good Sunday


	18. Learning More About Lys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra learns more about Lys, Robb and Catelyn argue over having Balon Greayjoy as an ally, Tywin has another council meeting

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra is in her chamber with Malia and Rickon trying to teach her children to breathe fire, alright lDracrays Lyarra says.

Eddarion, Catalina, Rhaegal, Jonah, Aryanna and Sanna all begin to breathe out fire, Lyarra began to notice that Eddarion was the biggest out of all of them and was diffident.

Eddarion breathe out blue fire but the rest breathe out regular flames, " Wow look Lyarra there actually breathing out fire Rickon says amazed.

Yeah little pup they are Lyarra says, " I never thought dragons would come to exist again Malia says.

Me too the last dragons that every existed died centuries ago but it looks like dragons once again exists Lyarra says.

Do you think we can ride them one day Rickon asks, when they get bigger little pup you, me, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Robb and hopefully Bran will ride them one day Lyarra says.

As Lyarra hears a knock on the door, "come in", in walks Daniel.

Daniel is everything alright Lyarra asks, yes my queen Ser Will and Master Balon has invited all of you to dine with them later on Daniel says.

We would be honored to dine them with them Lyarra says, Ser Will has a gift for you Daniel says snapping his fingers 

2 handmaidens walk into the room with a two trunks and places it in the center of the room.

Lyarra opens the trunk and sees jewels, dresses, tunics, nightgowns and perfumes, " Some of the dress were sew with dragon signals.

This is too much I can't accept this Lyarra says, Ser Will wishes you to have it you are royalty my queen you deserve the best Daniel says.

Im not a queen I'll never be a queen I will only be Lyarra Lannister Of House Stark Lady Of Casterly Rock Wife To The Great Old Lion Tywin Lannister Lyarra says sadly.

No that is not who you are you are Lyariana Targaryen Of House Targaryen and Stark, Mother Of Dragons, The Unburnt, The She Wolf In The North, The Princess Of Ice and Fire and Rightful Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms Daniel says.

How can I be a queen I don't know how to rule I have no support or allies, I am just a little girl who lost her father and just wishes to go home Lyarra says.

I know this isn't what you wanted and you wish for things to go back to the way they were but that life is gone now the only thing matter is looking on to the future and surviving my queen Daniel says.

So does that mean I'll never see mommy and robbie again Rickon asks.

Daniel looks torn on what to say but Lyarra cuts in and say little pup we'll see them again I pray we do.

I should go now I see you all at the feasts tonight my queen, mi lady, my lord Daniel says bowing before leaving the room.

As Rickon is laying against Lyarra's, Lyarra begins to feel a sharp pain in her stomach, Lyarra begins to lay one hand around her stomach.

Lyarra what's wrong Malia asks, I don't know I think something just kicked me Lyarra says.

As Malia begins to lay her hand on Lyarra stomach she feels something kick against it, " That's your child inside of you kicking Malia says with a smile.

I want to feel Rickon says putting a hand on her stomach, Wow there's actually creature inside of you Rickon says.

Lyarra and Malia laughs at Rickon's comment, that creature is called a baby little pup Lyarra says.

As Rhelle, Lady and Shaggydog begins to make their way to Lyarra, Rhelle begins to purr against her stomach.

Lyarra felt nothing but happyness she was going to be a mother soon, " she wished Tywin was with her now all she could do was pray that he was safe and that her family was safe.

**Harrenhall**

**Tywin Point Of View**

" As Tywin is in another council meeting with his advisors he began to get frustrated, " he was surrounded by fools stupid fools.

We need to find a way to release Jaime Lannister or bargain him we have 3 starks to bargain him Lord Kevan says.

Actually one one my lord another advisor says, what do you mean only one Tywin asks.

"Arya Stark has escaped the captial, your wife is rumored to be dead my lord and Rickon Stark has fleed the capital as well.

My wife is not dead she is out there somewhere any news on my wife's whereabouts Tywin asks.

My lord we have been searching for months your wife hasn't been seen she is not with her mother and brother, she isn't in WinterFall or Riverunn it's a dead end my lord one of the soliders asks.

Keep looking I want her found when you find her bring her to me don't harm her be gently with her she is pregnant with a lannister my heir if anyone of you cause her harm or harm to my heir I will have your heads on spike now go keep looking for here don't come back into you have found her Tywin says.

Yes my lord one of the soliders says shaking and leaves the room, " Brother if your wife is alive then will you hand her back to Robb Stark Kevan asks

Don't be a fool Kevan I will never hand Lyarra back she is mine and my wife for this day until the last Tywin says.

But brother Robb Stark will want all his sisters back and his younger brother Kevan says.

When we win this war and destroy Robb Stark, Sansa Stark will be the key to the north and I will marry her off to Jaime Tywin says.

But your wife would be the heir to winterfall if Robb Stark falls another advisor says.

No she is the lady of Casterly Rock and when I die it will pass down to her and my children Tywin says.

Brother Lyarra may not even be alive Kevan says, Lyarra is not dead until I see a body then I will continue to look for her no matter how long it takes you're all dismissed Tywin says.

As everyone leaves the room, Tywin begins to chung down his glass of wine.

" Where could.she be she can't be dead I know she can't if she is not with her brother or mother then where is she Tywin wondered.

Tywin had been searching for months for her, he sent his soldiers to Riverunn, Winterfall even Dorne but she wasn't there the scouts had told him.

Where are you Lyarra why did you leave why did you steal my heir from me Tywin wondered, Tywin hoped everyday his soldiers would find her.

I will find you Lyarra once I find you I will never let you out of my site again Tywin thougut.

**The Stark's Camp**

**Robb Point Of View**

As Robb is argue with his mother ( Catelyn) over having Balon Greayjoy as an ally.

I don't want him as an ally he is not to be trusted Greajoys are not be trusted and is no ally to this family.

Mother he has 200 ships Robb says, they say a million rats live in the stewards of King's Landing should we rally them to fight for us Catelyn says.

Mother if I trade The Kingslayer for 3 girls and a boy my banner man will string me up by my feet Robb says.

You want to leave Sansa in the queen's hand, you want to leave Lyarra in Tywin Lannister hands, what about Rickon and Arya I haven't heard a word about them what are we fighting for if not for them Catelyn says.

It's more complicated than that you know it is Lyarra is a lannister now the wife to Tywin Lannister she will never be accepted by the north again she is one of them now Robb says.

Lyarra is a stark she is my daughter and your sister you would leave her to rot in the lannister hand, I want them back all of them Catelyn says.

Mother you know it's more than that we are not just fighting for them we are fighting for the independence of the north I am the king of the north these people are relying on me Robb says.

Catelyn walks out the tent and begins to walk back to her tent, her legs gave out and she began to sobb out.

Lyarra, Sansa, Rickon, Arya my children there prisoners they need me I want them back I want my children back Catelyn muttered

I will get them back no matter what it takes Catelyn thougut.

**In Lys**

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra, Malia and Rickon enters the dinning hall they see many lords, and ladies, Lyarra look around and saw slaves with chains around their necks it made her sick to her stomach.

No one deserved to be treated like that as Lyarra makes her way to the high table she sees Ser Will and Master Balon with a lady in between them.

As Lyarra makes her way to the high table everyone lay their eyes on her, many began to gasp and whisper.

Aah dāria lyarra kirimvose syt joining īlva ao jurnegon olvie gevie tonight ñuha jorrāelago Ser Will says while pressing kisses to her hand.

(Aah Queen Lyarra thank you for joining us you look very beautiful tonight my dear)

  
kirimvose ser kessa se āeksio balon syt inviting nyke naejot dine lēda ao ziry iksos iā rōvēgrie rigle Lyarra says.

(Thank you Ser Will and Master Balon for inviting me to dine with you it's a great honor)

these ēdruta sagon aōha riña malia se aōha valonqar Ser Will says.

(These must be your lady Malia and your little brother)

aōha riña raqiros iksis olvie beautfuil iksis ziry liorilaksa iksan willing naejot addemmagon 100 āeksion pieces syt zirȳla Master Balon saying staring at Malia in lust.

(your lady friend is very beautfuil is she for sale I am willing to pay 100 gold pieces for her)

daor āeksio balon issa daor liorilaksa issa ñuha riña raqiros daor iā servant Lyarra says angrliy.

(No Master Balon she is not for sale she is my lady friend not a servant)

  
ziry iksos iā shame lo ao arlinnon aōha mind ao gīmigon skoriot naejot find nyke lo ao'll excuse nyke Master Balon says walking away.

(It's a shame if you change your mind you know where to find me if you'll excuse me)

  
nyke vaoreznuni syt āeksio balon's behavior issa iā quptys sometimes Ser Will says.

(Im sorry for Master Balon's behavior he is a heathen sometimes)

ziry iksos alright sīr ivestragon nyke nūmāzma aōha rōvēgrie oktion lys nyke curious Lyarra asks.

(It's alright so tell me about your great city Lys Im curious)

Sȳrī lys iksis olvie rich oktion īlon mazverdagon īlva wealth ondoso selling buzdari, emi naenie alliances lēda naenie cities īlva averilla , spieces se slik issi maghatan ondoso tolvys isse essos se westories aōha homeland Ser Will says.

(Well Lys is very rich city we make our wealth by selling slave, we have many alliances with many cities our wine, spieces and slik are brought by everyone in essos and Westories your homeland)

Kessa aōha slik iksis naejot morghūljagon syt sīr issi selling slaves bēvilagon nyke nūmāzma konīr tolie ways lys could mazverdagon āeksion nyke nūmāzma iksā popular syt aōha averilla se slilks skoro syt jorrāelagon slaves Lyarra asks.

(Yes your slik is to die for so are selling slaves necessary I mean there other ways Lys could make gold I mean you are popular for your wine and slilks why need slaves)

Ñuha dāria slaves issi iā sȳz dohaeragon naejot bisa oktion naejot mazverdagon āeksion, konīr iksis daorun personal konīr issi slaves everywhere isse arlie ghis, astaphor, yunaki, meerean se uēpa ghis īlon mirre gaomagon ziry syt āeksion se wealth daorun pirta nūmāzma ziry Ser Will says.

(My queen slaves are a good help to this city to make gold, there is nothing personal there are slaves everywhere in New Ghis, Astaphor, Yunaki, Meerean and Old Ghis we all do it for gold and wealth nothing wrong about it)

Kessa iksan Lyarra says laying one hand around her belly protectively.

(yes i am)

Emi mirri hen sȳrje āeksia naejot attend ro ao ñuha dāria īlon jaelagon naejot dohaeragon ao isse whatever ñuhoso kosti iksā īlva honored guest Ser Will says.

(We have some of the best masters to attend ro you my queen we wish to help you in whatever way we can you are our honored guest)

Nyke apperacite aōha dohaeragon ser kessa kirimvose syt welcoming nyke ezīmagon aōha lenton se oktion Lyarra says.

(I apperacite your help Ser Will thank you for welcoming me into your home and city)

Iksan honored naejot emagon ao, aōha zaldrīzoti, aōha riña se valonqar ezīmagon ñuha lenton īlen nūmāzma naejot ȳdragon naejot ao nūmāzma mirros nyke jaelagon syt iā alliance lēda ao Ser Will says.

Skoros sort hen alliance Lyarra asks curiously.

(What sort of alliance)

Nyke jaelagon naejot dīnagon ao nyke issare jurnegēre syt iā ābrazȳrys mirri jēda skori nyke ēlī ūndan ao rȳ se remȳti nyke thought ao naejot sagon iā gevie rūklon ñuha dāria Ser Will says.

(I wish to marry you I been looking for a wife some time when I first saw you at the gates I thought you to be a beautiful flower my queen)

Ser kessa iksan flattered yn iksan already married se iksan lēda riña ao kostagon daor possibly jaelagon iā married pregnant riña Lyarra says shocked at his offer to marry her.

(Ser Will I am flattered but I am already married and I am with child you can't possibly want a married pregnant lady)

Nyke ȳdra daor care olvie syt bona nyke would sagon iā sȳz valzȳrys naejot ao se gūrogon care hen aōha riña se raised hae mēre hen ñuha own Ser Will says staring at Lyarra in lust.

(I don't care most for that I would be a fine husband forward you and would care of the your child and raised as one of the my own)

Ser kessa nyke ȳdra daor gīmigon skoros naejot ivestragon Lyarra says.

(Ser Will I don't know what to say)

Ivestragon kessa sagon ñuha ābrazȳrys hēnkirī kosti gūrogon arlī se sīkuda Dārȳti se udrāzma hae dārys se dāria kostilus pendagon nūmāzma ziry Ser Will says.

(Say yes be my wife together we can take back the seven kingdoms and rule as king and queen please think about it)

Nyke apperacite aōha jiōragon nyke kessa pendagon nūmāzma ziry lo ao'll excuse nyke nyke should find ñuha lēkia se ñuha raqiros ser kessa Lyarra says before walking away.

(I apperacite your offer I shall think about it if you'll excuse me I should find my brother and my friend Ser Will)

As Lyarra is walking around the hall she looks around for Malia and Rickon she finally spots them dancing in the crowd with some people.

Lyarra saw Rickon dancing with a girl it made her smile, her little pup was growing up it made her tear up.

Maybe staying here wouldn't be too bad Lyarra thought with a smile.

As she feels a tap on her shoulder Lyarra turns around and see Daniel looking very handsome.

My queen may I have this dance Daniel says holding out his hand, I would love to Daniel Lyarra says grabbing his hand.

That night as they dance together Lyarra felt nithing but happiness, maybe she could be happy she may of lost her father but at least she had Malia, Rickon, her children and her direwolves.

Lyarra wished Jon was with her hopefully one day Jon and her could be reunited again until then Lyarra would fight to survive, fight to protect her loved ones and her child.

Lyarra could only hope Tywin would never find her or find out about their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back Im sorry I haven't update in awhile I been busy with school work I will try to update regularly, So Lyarra is beginning to feel safe in Lys, Ser Will offering to marrying her, Tywin is on the hunt to find Lyarra.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter if you did let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are apperacite until next time


	19. What Does The Future Holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra wonders about what the future hold for her, her family and child, Tywin begins to lose hope from finding Lyarra , In Dorne Oberyn and Ellaria learns of Lyarra.

**3 weeks later**

**Lyarra Point Of View**

3 weeks have past since they have arrived in Lys Lyarra has started to feel at home, despite seeing slaves chained up she felt safe and happy in Lys.

The people were kind to her, Ser Will would shower her with new jewels and dresses, Rickon was started to learn how to sword fight properly, Malia was learning how to speak Varlyain, how to shoot a bow correctly and sew.

Lyarra was learning more about her culture, bloodline and children, she learned more about her ancestors Lyarra noticed madness ran in her family.

Many taragryens went mad like her grandfather some didn't, everytime a targaryen is born the gods flip a coin people said.

Lyarra didn't want to grow up mad like her grandfather or her ancestors it worried her she didn't want people to fear her, she wanted to help people.

She wanted to bring an end to Slavery end the repeat cycle of it.

As Lyarra is in her chambers writting letters to her mother. Jon, Oberyn, Arianna, Trystane and Ellaira informing them she was safe, she hears a knock on the door.

" Come in", in walks in Agatha one of the mistreated slaves that was give to her, Agatha is everything alright Lyarra asks.

Yes my queen there someone here to see you Lady Lucia Agatha says.

Agatha I told you may call me Lyarra who's Lady Lucia Lyarra asks.

That would be me Lucia says strolling in the room, Lady Lucia it's very nice to meet you Lyarra says with a smile.

You are a beauty you sure have varlayin blood I heard whispers of your beauty I had to get a closer look myself no wonder my husband is taken with you Lucia says.

Your husband Lyarra asks confused, Ser Will I saw you talking with him at the feast he seem to like you very much Lucia says with a fake smile.

Lady Lucia I had no idea he was married I didn't mean to disrespect you if I had know I wouldn't have spoken to him Lyarra says.

It's alright I don't blame you my husband is always like that he likes to stalk for new prey I must warn you whatever my husband has told you it's a lie he only wants you're tits and cunt after he's finishes with you he'll throw you away like a used whore Luica says.

I am not interested in him Im already married Lady Lucia Lyarra says.

Yes I heard if you are married why aren't you with your husband Luica asks.

We had to part ways Lyarra says, ooh you poor thing your husband threw you out didn't he in favor for his mistress or his whore Lucia asks with a smirk.

My husband doesn't lay with whores or ladies Lyarra says, you'll be surprise men lays with anything with tits and a cunt they'll have needs you know perhaps your husband got bored with you Lucia says.

My husband is not bored with me I keep him well satisfy Lyarra says.

Do you let me offer you so advice all men are pigs they don't care for us we are just brooding mares for them our job is to give them heirs that is all nothing more once we give them what they want they throw us and move on to new prey I advise you to stay away from my husband Lucia says.

I am not interested in your husband Lady Lucia Lyarra tries to explain but is cut off by a hard slap to the face.

Don't lie to me you whore I see the way my husband looks at you I know he has gift you new jewels and dresses he doesn't care for all he cares for is you cunt Lucia says.

I don't want your husband in that way Lady Lucia Lyarra says angrliy feeling the fire in her ready to exploded.

As Lucia begins to smirk she starts to run her fingers down her body, she cups one of her breast.

" You have a beautiful body Lucia says cupping her breasts, Lyarra shakes her hands off of her.

" I think we're done here please leave my chambers Lyarra says, Lucia begins to smirk even more before pressing her lips to Lyarra.

Lyarra pulls away and slaps her across the face hard, hmm you smell like honey and wine two perfect combination I shall leave you Lucia says getting up.

Remember what I said stay away from my husband it's for you own good little dragon Lucia says and walking out the room.

Lyarra begins to touch her lips, what the hell was that why didn't Ser Will tell me he has a husband why did his wife kiss me.

Lyarra thought she was safe here but she was wrong, " I have to get out of here it's not safe here anymore but where can I go Lyarra thought.

Lyarra knew that she would have to find a way out of here soon enough.

**In Dorne**

**Oberyn Point Of View**

As Oberyn, Ellaria, Arianna, Trystane along with his daughters are dinning with his brother Doran the dinning hall doors open in walks in a servant.

My king, my prince, my princess, my lady a message have arrived from King's Landing it's from The Imp Tyrion Lannister the servant says.

Why would the lannisters be writting to us Oberyn asks angrily, he loathe the lannisters his sister and her children were dead because of them.

As Doran reads the letter he signs, what is it brother what does it say Oberyn ask.

The lannisters wishes to make alliance between our two houses they are offer Myrcella Baratheon to wed Trystane Doran says.

Father no the lannisters are our enemy you would invite on her to live with us Arianna says.

They can't be trust Doran they are dangerous Ellaira says, I have no ill will against the girl but I don't wish to have one living her Oberyn says.

In order to have peace we need to create a peace offering so I will agree to the bethroal Doran says.

Peace why should we have peace with the lannister they killed Elia our sister they killed our nephrew and niece Oberyn says angrliy.

I know but it's in the past brother this is about looking on to the future Doran says.

I don't want a lannister living here father she is a lion I don't want any lions to live in my home Arianna says.

Arianna you will be nice to Myrcella when she gets here she is a guest in our home you'll show her respect do you understand Dorian says.

Yes father Arianna says, So I am to marry a lannister is she pretty Trystane asks.

Yes very beauftui like her mother I hear Dorain says, so what news about the war brother Oberyn asks.

Well Robb Stark has been winning every battle he has fought, Renly and Stannis are fighting over the throne now Dorian says.

What about Lyarra any news on her I heard she was force to marry The Old Lion Tywin Lannister Arianna says.

Yes I felt bad for her if once she would've taken my offer she could of been a martell instead of a lannister Oberyn says.

Brother Ned Stark would've never agree to the bethroal Dorian says.

Yes I know it's ashame he passed away I meet him once you know he came to dorne after the rebellion he delivered Elia bones to me Oberyn say sadly.

Yes well Ned Stark was a man of honor but honor got him killed in the end Dorian says.

How is Lyarra father Trystane says, Lyarra is presumed to be dead or missing Dorian says.

Dead wait what she can't be dead Arianna says, Brother what do you mean she is presumed to be dead Oberyn says.

I mean is that when Ned Stark got arrested Lyarra escaped the capital it seems as if she was on her way to her brother but never made it Dorian says.

That doesn't mean she's dead maybe she just hiding we have to go look for her father Arianna says.

Yes I agree we need to look for Ellaira says, we can't I know you are all worried for her I am too but we just have to pray that she's safe Dorian says.

So you expect us not to look for she's family Oberyn says, yeah she is one of us Trystane says.

Let us look for her father Obara says, Where she could be anywhere Arianna says.

Obara I appearaite your offer but you must stay here I shall look for her Oberyn says.

No you can't go send Obara Ellaria says, Listen no one is going anywhere I shall send some guards out to look for her Dorian says.

I hope she's safe and well Arianna says sadly, Me too Trystane says.

Hopefully she's safe Ellaria says worrying for Lyarra, when Ellaria first meet Lyarra she thought her to be a precious flower.

Ellaira seen Lyarra's kindness the way she would sing to the people in the village pass out food, Ellaria has never meet someone with so much goodness in their heart.

When Lyarra left Dorne Ellaria was sad for a bit she didn't want to let her go.

Ellaria prayed that Lyarra was alright hopefully she was safe.

**Harrenahll**

**Tywin Point Of View**

As Tywin is in another council meeting , " Any news on the serach Tywin asks.

No My lord there has been no lead one of his soldier says, she must be somewhere she couldn't have disappearing find her Tywin says in a loud voice.

As Tywin sits back down with a sign he begins to feel anger, " Where could she be if she's not in Westerios maybe she's across the narrow sea but where Essos is big it would take years to find her.

It doesn't matter how long it would take Tywin would find her and his child, A Lion Always Hunts Down His Prey Tywin thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra meets Lady Lucia ( Ser Will's wife and is beginning to feel herself changing, Ellaria worrying for Lyarra, Tywin being the lion he is .
> 
> I hope you like this chapter if you did comment down below letting me know what you think.


	20. A Letter To Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Catelyn, Jon, Oberyn and Ellaira Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 month later

1 **month later**

**Jon Point Of View**

**" The Wall"**

As Jon is in the courtyard saddling his horse up, he hears his name being called, Snow come here The Lord Commander says.

Jon makes his way over to the lord commander,my lord you called for me.

Aye boy I did a letter has arrived for you from Lys The lord commander says and hands him the letter.

Jon takes the letter out of his hand, " _who could be writing to me_ he wonder he didn't know anyone from Lys.

Got yourself a admirer Snow one of the men says chuckling, perhaps a whore you left behind another man says.

Jon ignores them and heads back to his chambers, as he enters his chambers he rips the letter open and reads it.

_To My Twin Jon_

_Dear Jon how I miss you so I am fine I have fleed King's Landing and is in Lys now, Rickon is with me he is safe._

_I have fleed Westories because it was no longer safe for me there The Queen has tried to kill me, I also left because I am with child brother._

_There something I must tell you something that father has kept from us, you were never a bastard your real name is Aegon Targaryen Of House Targaryen and Stark Rightful King Of The Andals and The First Man._

_We are the son and daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, I know this seem as a shock to you it was to me._

_But you are the rightful heir to the throne not Joffrey Baratheon whose a lannister, Stannis Bartheon, Renly Baratheon or Baelon Greajoy they are all usurpers._

_you don't belong at the wall you belong with me we should be fighting side by side, Rickon miss you very much._

_I have hatch dragons brother I know it sounds crazy but I did on my wedding I was given 6 eggs that I thought was just stones but I was wrong._

_I have named them Eddarion after Father, Catlaina after Lady Stark, Rheagal after our real father, Aryanna after Arya, Jonah after you and Sanna after our Sansa._

_They are growing bigger each passing day, Rhelle, Shaggydog and Lady has been growing rapidly as well._

_Jon I know this a lot to take in but you are the heir to the throne it's your birthright to sit on the iron throne_

_I promise I shall come back to Westories when it's safe and when our dragons are grown we shall avenge our father and destory our enemies._

_Please stay safe I cant beware to lose you I love you we shall see each other again soon._

_Love your sister Lyarra_

As Jon finishes reading the letter he felt tears slip from his eyes, he soon felt angry he was never a bastard but why would father treat him like that.

Jon was glad that Lyarra and Rickon was safe but worried for her, they were alone in Lys by themselves he wished he could go to them but he couldn't break his vows.

Jon would have to make do for now and wait, he just hoped that Lyarra and Rickon would be safe, he prayed that Robb, Arya and Sansa would be safe as well.

**In Dorne**

**Oberyn Point Of View**

As Oberyn and Ellaria is in bed pleasuring each other they hear a knock on the door and pulls away, " Come In".

Anna one of the castle's servant comes in the room with a bow, my prince my lady a letter has arrived for you from Lys.

From who Oberyn ask confused, it doesn't say your grace Anna says.

You can go now Ellaria says, Anna bows before leaving the room.

Who could be writing to you Ellaria ask, I don't know darling I don't know anyone from Lys Oberyn asks.

Oberyn rips the letter opens and begins to read,

_Dear Oberyn and Ellaria_

_I miss you guys so much how's Arianna and Trystane I pray they are okay, I am alright I am in Lys now I have fleed Westories it's no longer safe for me there._

_Don't look for me I will be alright I don't want you all to put yourself in danger for me I will be alright._

_I pray that you all are safe I hope we can see each other again._

_Your friend Lyarra Stark_

As Oberyn finishes the read he signs in relief, " she okay she's safe Ellaira says.

Yes it looks like Oberyn says, we have to get her back Ellaria says.

My darling Lyarra will be fine she doesn't want anyone to save her she can take care of herself Oberyn says.

Why did she fleed what was she running away from why didn't she come to us Ellaria says.

Well perhaps she was running away from the lannisters but she's safe that's all that matter Oberyn says.

But for how long Tywin Lannister will continue to search for her he won't give up what if he find her Ellaira says.

Lyarra is clever and smart Tywin Lannister won't find her easliy I mean Essos is big it will take years for him to search and he doesn't have the time to do so right now he's fighting against the starks now Oberyn says.

You know Robb Stark won't win this war he is inexperienced and is young he's still a boy darling Tywin Lannister is a man a feared man Ellaria says.

Yes I know but I have some faith in the young wolf he has won ever battle perhaps he may win the war Oberyn says.

**The Stark's Camp**

**Catelyn Point Of View**

As Catelyn is sitting in her tent with a cup of tea she hears her tent flap open, in walks in a solider.

My lady sorry to disturb you but a letter has arrived for you.

From who Catelyn asks curiously, it doesn't say the solider says.

You may go Catelyn says, the solider bows before walking out the room.

Catelyn rips the letter open and begins to read

_Dear Mother_

_How I miss you so much Im alright Rickon is safe he's with me Im sorry I left Sansa in the captial by herself but The Queen would've had me killed._

_I know the truth about my parentage I know my real name is Lyrianna Targaryen daughter of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark._

_No matter what you will always be my mother thank you for being the best mother I can ask for, I pray that you and robb are safe._

_I have sail to the free cities Westerios was no longer safe for me Rickon is fine and safe he misses you and robb._

_I also left because I was with child I didn't want the lannisters to use my child as a pawn, I shall be fine I have Shaggdoy, Rhelle and Lady with me as well as my dragons._

_I have hatched dragons mother 6 of them, I named them Eddarion, Catalina, Rhaegal, Aryanna, Jonah and Sanna they are growing bigger each passing day._

_I will return one day to fight along side you and robb stay safe mother.._

_love your daughter Lyarra_

As Catelyn finishes the letter she starts to sob, Lyarra was okay, Rickon was safe two of her children were safe, " She started to wipe her tears and sign.

Catelyn longed to see them both she hated being apart from them, she hated how her children had to hide out like criminals.

They shouldn't have to Catelyn loathed the lannisters even more, she was worried for Lyarra and Rickon safety especially Lyarra she was with child.

All catelyn could do is pray that Lyarra and Rickon would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Oberyn and Ellaria moments, Jon finding out his parentage, Next Chapter will be a time jump of one momth.
> 
> Stay tune for the next chapter don't be afraid to comment down any ideas or suggestions you have for this story


	21. Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra finds out some surprising news, Malia find herself falling for Alto ( a slave) Daniel teaches Rickon to sword fight, Tywin begins to reflect on his marriage with Lyarra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 month later

**1 month later**

**Lyarra Point Of View**

One month have passed since Lyarra was visited by Lady Lucia, and she has been keeping her distance from Ser Will.

During this time Lyarra has spent most of her time learning more about Lys, spend time with Daniel, teaching Rickon to sword fight, spend time with her children and has visited children orphanages.

As Lyarra is walking around the gardens with Malia with one hand of her belly which has been getting bigger which surprised her, Malia had made a joke about her carrying twins inside of her.

But that was impossible wasn't it through twins did run in her family and Tywin's but there was no way she could be carrying twins.

As Lyarra and Malia are walking further into the gardens they hear clashing sounds, they walk closer to investigate.

As Daniel and Rickon are sword fighting against once another, Rickon started to get the hang of it he started to charge back.

As Lyarra and Malia was watching, Lyarra felt worried for her little pup she didn't want Rickon to be fighting he was still a little boy although Lyarra knew he was growing up but still he was so young and innocent.

As Daniel was fighting the queen little brother he felt some pride for the little lad it was obvious he knew somewhat way with a sword, the little stark was determined to learn and be good as him.

As Rickon tries to swing his wooden sword at him, Daniel blocks his attacks and swing him to the ground.

Rickon groans in pain and Lyarra rushes over to his side, are you alright my little pup Lyarra says taking Rickon into her arms and planting kisses to his forehead.

Im alright Lyarra I want to continue Rickon says trying to get up, I think that's enough for today little lad you are improving little one Daniel says.

Not improving enough when can I get a real sword Rickon says, not for a long time little lad you are too young Daniel says.

He's right little pup you are far too young now come you need a bath Malia can you please take him back to his chambers Lyarra asks.

Of course come little one Malia says holding her hand out for him, Rickon takes it and walks back to the castle.

My queen I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt him Daniel says, it's alright it was an accident I know you didn't mean to hurt him intentionally Lyarra asks.

I would never my queen Daniel says, enough with this queen talk you may can me Lyarra I really would look to get to know you Lyarra says.

What do you wish to know Daniel asks, how did you became a knight Lyarra asks.

Well when I was little boy I always dreamed of being a knight, I would always sneak in to tournaments and watch knights fight once another it made me feel alive ( Daniel says)

When I was 17 I was the first boy in my town to be knighted fighting it makes me feel alive, I love fighting I guess it's in my blood Daniel says.

( So Daniel is 25 years old)

I understand my father used to tell me I had a she wolf's blood in me he would say I was a true wolf of the north like my mother it's funny I am a stark but I look nothing like it I am a true targaryen through and through Lyarra says.

Yes many people call you the she wolf in the north I heard rumors that you were a wild wolf even though you look like a targaryen you still have stark blood in you Daniel says.

I've been meaning to ask you something why do you wish to keep me safe I mean why do you want to be my knight Lyarra asks.

Well when I first lay my eyes on you I thought you to be the most beautiful woman in that stadium that's why I crown you, I felt myself drawn to you and when your father asked me to protect you I made a vow and I attend to keep it Daniel says.

Daniel I Lyarra begins to say but Daniel cut her off, don't say anything just let me protect you Daniel says.

Daniel I told you I accept your sword I just worry I mean you risking your life to protect me are you sure you want to follow me Lyarra asks.

I would follow into death I will never abandoned you Daniel says press a kiss to her forehead.

Lyarra starts to smile at him, we should go my lady you have a check up to do with the masters Daniel says.

Yes hopefully everything alright I pray it is Lyarra says holding a hand to her stomach that was very large.

**Malia Point Of View**

As Malia is holding Rickon's hand they begins to roam through the hallways, As Malia was looking around for something her eyes set on Alto who was busying cleaning the floors.

Hello Alto Malia says making her way over to him, my lady Alto says getting up and bowing.

No need to bow so how are you Malia asks, Im good my lady how are you doing Alto asks.

Im doing fine I was actually wonder if you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the gardens later on Malia asks.

My lady Im a slave I am not worthy of your company Alto says.

Nonsense of course you are I would like an escort if you don't mind Malia asks.

I don't mind my lady Alto says in a nervous voice, great I shall see you later Malia says with a smile.

I look forward to it my lady Alto says, you don't have to call me lady you know you may call me Malia.

Well Malia I shall see you late Alto says, Malia flashes a smile at him before walking away her checks started to redden.

Who's was that Rickon asks, that was Alto Malia says with a blush.

Malia why are you check red are you sick Rickon asks in concern, no little lord I am fine just a little heated now come along you need a bath Malia says.

I hate baths Rickon pouts, I know you do but we need to clean the dirt off Malia says.

Can I get lemon cakes after Rickon asks, yes lots of them little lord Malia says.

Rickon runs down the hall and rushes to get to his chambers, Malia begins to chuckle and follows behind him.

**Back In Westerios**

**Harenhall**

**Tywin Point Of View**

As Tywin is in his chambers reading of the reports, he begins to sign there still hasn't been any word of his wife stupid scouts how hard is it to locate one tiny woman.

Tywin had tried to figure out where his wife ran off to where could she be, Tywin knew Lyarra was smart, clever and had the skills to survive but she was carrying his cub inside of her.

She was out there alone with no protection, Tywin knew leaving his wife at the capitol was stupid and foolish perhaps if he had taken her with him she would be safe.

Some part of Tywin was angry at Lyarra for running away from him, taken his cub away from him he hated when people would try to steal what was rightfully his.

Like his eldest son Jaime when Tywin learned that his son joined the knight hood he was angry that Aerys had stolen his son from him.

His son was supposed to be the lord of the rock instead he's son was serving as a knight defending nothing but fools, one a mad king another a drunk one.

Tywin had tried for years to get Jaime to take his rightfully place but once again his son had refused.

So he had to do his duty again and marry to continue on the family legacy there was no way Tywin would leave the rock to his drunk leach of a son.

Tywin thought he could create a new legacy of lannister heirs with Lyarra but that dream was ruined because of his daughter stupidness and foolishness.

Tywin worried for Lyarra every night he would have nightmares of someone hurting her or raping her, it was difficult for him to fall asleep at night.

Tywin missed his wife comfort he missed sleeping in her arms, her touch was welcoming and soft, he missed almost everything about her.

He missed how she would argue with him, how she would talk back to him, or how she would sing to him.

Tywin missed the feeling of her lips against his he hated how she had weaken him, he was the great lion of Castely Rock.

Tywin knew he had deep feelings for her he knew he shouldn't he couldn't show weakness especially to his enemies.

Tywin couldn't get weak he would show no mercy to The Starks he would soon teach them all what it means about messing with a lion, they would feel his wrath.

A lannister always pays it's depts Tywin would have to collect Lyarra back soon, Tywin soon begins to write a little to Lord Varys perhaps his little bird would find his wife.

**Back In Lys**

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra is been examined by Master Celicy who was an expert on birthing children, Celicy begins to check everywhere.

Is everything alright Lyarra asks, yes my queen everything is alright I expect for the babies to arrive in a few months Master Celicy says.

Babies Lyarra says in shock, yes my queen you are carrying twins inside of you congratulations Master Celicy says.

Twins but that can't be Lyarra says, my queen you stomach is very big your breasts are very sore and you are constantly getting sick you are having twins Master Celicy says.

Wow two babies Lyarra says in shock, yes my queen it was a shock to me but with your family history it makes sense Master Celicy says.

Now that Lyarra thought of it she was apart of a twin and her husband had twins so it would make sense for her to carrying a set of twins.

Thank you Celicy I shall see you in two weeks Lyarra says, I shall see you then my queen drink plenty of fluids and try to eat some lemons it will help with the nausea Master Celicy says before leaving the room.

As Lyarra put one of her hand on her belly she started to tear up, Im having twins she was very nervous to be a mother she didn't want to fail her children.

_I wish mother was here with me_ Lyarra thought sadly she need her mother with her she needed Jon to be by her side but at last they weren't here she was all alone.

Despite having Daniel, Malia and Rickon Lyarra wanted her mother comfort she would know what to do.

Lyarra could only pray that her new family would be safe, and her babies.

**Later on that night**

**Malia Point Of View**

As Malia is walking around the gardens with Alto who was shaking, are you alright Malia asks.

Yes my lady I think we should head back Im not supposed to be outside my master and my mistresses won't like it Alto says.

Alto it's fine just relax Malia says, so is this your first time visiting Lys Alto asks.

Yes lovely city I am not from here Im from Westories the upper north Malia asks, ah you're from the narrow sea Alto says.

Yes I am where are you from Malia asks, I am from Yunaki I was a slave there until I was sold away to here Alto says.

That's sad to hear Malia says, yes well the world is a cruel place Alto says sadly.

I hope one day it wouldn't be like that Malia asks, well perhaps one day but cruelness is apart of this world just like slavery is Alto says.

It doesn't have to be I mean you don't have to live like this why not escape Malia asks.

I can't if I do I will be punished servile even if I do I don't have any money to go anywhere Alto says.

Maybe I can ask Lyarra to free you you could come with us back home Malia says.

Malia please just stop I am trapped here now and forever I will never escape from here the only thing to do is accept my faith and live the rest of my days doing it Alto says.

But I just can't sit here and let you be treated like that I saw the way the master treated you yesterday he beat you Malia says.

I know but Im okay Malia Im used to it please don't try to do anything you'll only make it worse for me please Alto says.

But you can be so much more than this I saw you in the gardens sword fighting you're really good you can be a knight Malia says.

You saw me you were spying on me Alto says, yes but it doesn't matter you have talent you have skills you can be a great knight one day Malia says.

Enough with this talk of dreams and nonsense Malia I told you the world doesn't work that way I should get going I hope you have a good night my lady Alto says bowing before walking away.

Malia begins to sign and heads back to her chamber unaware that Lady Lucia was watching the whole conversation from her balcony above.

**Lucia Point Of View**

As Lucia is watching her bed slave walking away she starts to get angry, how dare he talk to that little girl are they sleeping together she wondered.

No they couldn't be although Lucia saw the way Alto looked at the dragon queen's friend, young love ashame it will be short live maybe it doesn't.

Lucia began to plant a smirk on her face, maybe this new relationship will be used to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supruise Lyarra is carrying twins, Tywin begins to miss Lyarra he's begin to fall for her, Daniel determined to protect her, Rickon learning to sword fight.
> 
>   
> Alto is a new character I am introduced in this story he has light skin brown hair and green eyes he is 16 years old, by the way Malia is 14 years old a year younger than Lyarra is. ( he is a bed slave/slave)
> 
> If you like this chapter comment down I enjoy comments and feedback so feel free to comment down below


	22. Dangerous Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another couple of weeks
> 
> Lyarra is 5 months now

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As another couple of weeks passed so did Lyarra's belly did it surprised how big she was getting every day, she enjoy being pregnant she loved to feel her children kick inside of her.

Although same days were emotional for her but that wouldn't stop her, As Lyarra is in her chamber sew some clothes for her children she hears a knock on the door.

" Come in" in walks in Alto, Alto how lovely it is to see you how are you doing I ask with a smile.

Im doing fine mi queen my mistress is here to see you Alto says, Lucia walks into the room with a smile, Lady Lyarra I have been meaning to speak to you alone Lucia says glaring at Alto.

Mi mistress, mi queen Alto says bowing before leaving the room.

Lady Lucia are you here to slap me again , no I am not I realize we got off on the wrong foot I apologize for my behaviors Luica says.

It's fine Lady Lucia just know that I am not interested in your husband I have a husband already 

I know you're not my husband will not give his hunt until he has you I don't blame you are a beautiful young woman Lucia says coming closer to her.

**Warning Lesbian Smut Scene Ahead Don't Read If you don't want to**

As Lucia sits next to her she begins to play with her hair, Lyarra begins to get angry but had to stay strong she won't lose herself to Lady Lucia touch.

As Lucia begins to run her fingers down her breasts,Lyarra begins to let a smirk on her face there was no way I would lose this game if the whore wanted to touch me it would be on my terms

Lyarra hated herself for what she was about to do but she had to survive for her children, Lyarra begins to slide her fingers under Lucia dress and begins to remove her small clothes.

Lucia begins let a low moan, Lyarra begins to slide her fingers inside of Lucia and begins to stroke up and down, Lucia began to grind against her hand.

Lyarra began to finger her more quickly and Lucia started to ride against her fingers, she soon began to rub her softly and Lucia was a moaning mess.

Probably hadn't had a release in so long Lyarra thought as Lucia began to tighten against her fingers, come for Lucia Lyarra commands.

Lucia started to hate herself for being weak under but at last she didn't care the little dragon was hitting the right spots, Lyarra started to rub her faster and harder Lucia started riding against her hand fast.

Soon Lucia comes with a loud moan and Lyarra smirks and lets her fingers out of her she cleans her fingers off on her dress.

Lucia begins to clean herself and stands up, well little dragon you certainly have lovely fingers me and my ladies will be having lunch in the gardens I hope you will join us Lucia says.

I would be honored to Lyarra says with a smile, excellent I shall see you then oh don't forget this stays between us Lucia says.

It will be our secret I can't have people thinking me wanton Lyarra says, Lucia press her lips against hers and Lyarra begins to slide her tongue against her.

Lucia groans at the little dragon taste she pulls away and walks out the room, Lyarra begins to let a tiny smirk on her face.

It seems as if the lady lucia desired her although Lyarra felt some small desire for her as well but it was just a game the key was to survive.

Lyarra would do whatever it takes to survive if she would have to pleasure Lady Lucia she would.

**Malia Point Of View**

As Malia is walking around in the markets with Alto, so mi lady what are you looking for Alto asks.

Just some peaches you may can me Malia you don't have to call me lady.

It would be inappropriate Alto says, listen I meant what I said I wish to get to know you please don't shut me out.

Malia whatever is between us will never work out I am a slave and you are a highborn lady we have no future Alto says.

"So you're not willing to try"

I can't I am not good enough for you I can't give you wealth, jewelry or silks Alro says.

You think I care about that I don't I am not some spoiled bitch like these ladies here Im different but I see you are once again judge me.

I am not judge you I meant no disrespect Alto says.

Really then why are you judging before getting to know me I mean why do you have to be so thick headed sometimes I mean you're so stubborn, before Malia knows it she is cut off by Alto lips.

Malia begins to blush and starts to kiss back, Alto began to groan at her taste before pulling away.

I should go my mistress and my master will be looking for me good day Malia Alto says before walking away.

Malia stand there with a huge blush on her face and smile, she begins to trace her fingers across her lips and signs

So that's how it felt to have your first kiss Malia thought, " there was so many times she wonder how it would feel to have a boy's lips against his know she knew it felt good.

She wanted to learn more about herself and her body she wanted to learn how to make a boy fall for her perhaps she could asks Lyarra.

As Malia picks some peaches up she heads back to the castle feeling nothing but happiness.

**Back In King's Landing**

Varys Point Of View

As Varys is sitting in his chamber sending some letters to his little birds across the sea to search for Lyarra Stark.

He began to realize something was speical about Lyarra Stark, something about her interest her, she was special in her own way.

He had some suspicions of her being a targaryen she remind him of Rhegar Targaryen the old silver prince the people's king.

She was kind like him she fought like him as well it made him even curious Lyarra Stark, he wonder if she really was a dragon disguised as a wolf.

A dragon wolf married to a lion the most unusually pair Lord Varys thought

**Back In Lys**

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra is walking around the castle walls with Lucia, Malia and some ladies she hears arguing and shouting.

As Lyarra walks towards the noise she sees a old man arguing with Ser Will, Listen I told you I don't know a Lyarra Stark please leave Ser Will says.

As Lyarra makes her way towards the crowd she sees Ser Baristean, Ser Baristean Lyarra says in shock.

Hello Princess Lyrianna. i have come here to serve you my sword is yours if you'll have me Ser Baristean says.

Lyarra knew things were getting more complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is short next one will be longer, next up Arya moments with Tywin, Lyarra learns more about her father Rheagar and her mother Lyanna relationship flashbacks a bunch some mature and Daenerys begins to have dreams of Lyarra.


	23. Learning The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Baristean tells Lyarra the truth about what really happened between Rhaegar and Lyanna and Malia tries to find a way to free Alto, Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will included a Lyanna and Rhaegar flashback
> 
> 2 days later

**2 days later**

**Lyarra Point Of View**

2 days have passed since Sbetweenup in Lys, Lyarra has been hesitant to trust him but soon began to lower her suspicion.

As Lyarra and Ser Baristean are walking around the gardens together, so tell me Ser Baristean why do you wish to serve me Lyarra asks.

Because your father's daughter Im failed to protect Rhaenrys and Aegon I don't wish to fail you as well you are one of the last Targaryen in the world I want to keep you safe Ser Baristean says.

Well, I'm, not the only one that needs protecting Me and Jon, Jon Snow he's my twin brother he was never a bastard Lyarra says.

Ser Baristean's eyes begin to widen and begins to chuckle, how could I missed it when I was watching you and your brother duel it reminds me of your father.

Your brother has your father's spirit, face, and jawline you have your father's features you truly are a Targaryen your father would've loved you Ser Baristean says.

My father was Ned Stark and always will be I hate that I'm the daughter of a rapist Lyarra says.

A rapist your father never raped your mother he loved your mother much Ser Baristean says.

He kidnapped my mother everyone knows the stories Lyarra says, no your father never did that he adored and loved your mother Ser Baristean says.

But the stories Lyarra asks, are not true they are just stories no one knows the real truth but the truth is your father loved your mother very much so much he crowned her at the tourney of harrenhall Ser Baristean says with a sad smile.

The crown of love and beauty Lyarra says with a smile, yes he crowned her because he thought her to be the most beautiful woman in that stadium Ser Baristean says.

But he had a wife Lyarra says, he did but he never loved Elia they were good friends that care for either and Elia was in love with someone else Ser Baristean says.

Your mother was very wild and beautiful she had this wildness in her, many people called her the she-wolf she loved to ride and knew her way with a sword Ser Baristean says.

Father told me she loved to sword fight with uncle Brandon Lyarra says with a chuckle, yes your mother was not afraid to put men in their place she was the laughing knight your mother Ser Baristean says.

Wait what my mother was the laughing knight she beat all those competitors Lyarra asks amused, yes she did your father find out about her identity and that was when he first started to fall for her Ser Baristean says.

_Flashback 1_

_As Lyanna is taking off her armor and helmet she heard footsteps approaching, she soon draw her sword ready to strike she feels a tap on her shoulder and draws the sword to the intruder's neck._

_Lyanna soon gasps when she realizes it's the silver prince and immediately drops her weapon, my prince I am so sorry I didn't know it was you Lyanna days._

_that's alright my lady so what are you doing out here shouldn't you be at the tournament with the other ladies and lords Rheagar asks with a smile._

_I was just taking a walk my prince you know tournaments gets bored easily Lyanna says._

_Really then why do you have a sword with you my lady or should I say ser laughing knight Rheagar says with a smirk._

_How did you never mind listen you will not tell anyone please Lyanna says, I shall not my lady your secret is safe with me shall I accompany you back Rheagar says holding his hand out for him, she glad accepts it and the two of them walks back together not knowing it was the start of something._

So what was my father like Lyarra asks curious, your father was a good kind man who loved and cared for his people he would pass out coins in flea bottom, he would sing to the people and help the children with their chorus you are just like him you both are good and kind-hearted people Ser Baristean says.

The people don't deserve to starve in order to rule a kingdom you need people in it a ruler's job is to protect and care for the kingdom and the people Lyarra says.

Indeed it is but not every ruler has a kind gentle heart like yours Ser Baristean says.

Yeah, I know to trust me my husband told me my kindness would get me killed he told me it was weakness Lyarra says.

Your husband had always been a cold cruel man he only cares about himself, his. house and legacy Ser Baristean says.

I know I'm just a brooding mare for him to use and then throw away when I'm no use I actually thought he cared for me but how stupid was I think that Lyarra says sadly.

I'm sorry your grace you don't deserve to be married to a man like that Ser Baristean says sadly

what am I going to do I'm alone and pregnant my family isn't here I don't know what to do next I'm not ready to be a mother how could I when I'm a child myself I don't know what's next Lyarra says letting tears slip from her face?

Don't cry my queen I know it's a lot to take in but I'm here for you I won't abandon you I'll protect you and your children as long as I live and breathe you are not alone my queen Ser Baristean says.

I'm not a queen I am just a girl that's lost and confused Lyarra says with a small smile, you and your brother are the rightful heirs to the throne Ser Barristean says with a confused look, I don't want the iron throne I don't want to play the game of thrones I never wanted to all I want is to live in peace not fighting over some stupid chair Lyarra says.

what do you want your grace Ser Barristean says, I want to go home I want my mother, I want things to go back to the way they were I want my father back I never wanted I never wanted to marry a highborn lord I wanted to explore the world and help people in need Lyarra says,

You're just like your mother she didn't wish to marry either you don't have to declare for the iron throne you could spend the rest of your days here if you wish Ser Barristean says, I want to go back to Winterfall I want to live there for the rest of my days until I grow old Lyarra says.

your grace you can never go back to Westeros not while the lannisters live they will never stop hunting you down your husband will never stop looking for you he will not stop until he finds you, his child resides in your belly your grace there is no place in Wesorios you would be safe the free cities are one of the safest places you can be Ser Baristean says,

I don't know where I am safe I will never be safe anywhere so what am I to do stay in exile for the rest of my life hiding out here for the rest of my days I will not hide I am a dragon wolf I will not hide as a coward Lyarra says.

I agree I think you should join your aunt if the two of you stood side by side you would be stronger if you stood with her Ser Barristean says, I would like that it would be good to surround myself around family she is one of my last relatives on my father's side join her would be the best thing to do Lyarra says with a smile she badly wanted to meet her aunt.

How far along are you Ser Barristean asks, 5 months along but not with just one-two Lyarra says holding a hand to her stomach with a smile, that's great to hear your grace I shall protect you and the little ones with my life Ser Barristean says.

At that moment Lyarra felt nothing but safe, I trust you Lyarra says with a smile, I won't fail you I would die for you Ser Barrisean says knowing he meant, _I will protect the princess with my life I failed to protect little Aegon and rhaenerys I won't fail again._

**Malia Point Of View**

As Malia is sitting in the gardens with Rickon who was with Rheagal and shaggy dog, she begins to get lost in her own thoughts, these past 2 days she hasn't seen Alto she began to worry for him, _I'm beginning to fall for him something about him makes me drawn to him perhaps it was he's kindness or the way he smiled, she hated how he was treated he didn't deserve to be treated like this, no of them did, maybe I can free him but it won't be easy._

Malia wanted Alto to live his dream, he could serve Lyarra she would probably say yes she needs all the protection she can get, hopefully, if all goes according to plan then they could soon leave here, Lys was very beauftuil and ancient but it wasn't her scenery she didn't like the heat she loved the cold, she missed Westorios she missed her father, and brothers, she wondered how they were doing, hopefully, they were safe.\

As Malia hears footsteps approaching she turns her head and sees Alto standing there with a smile, my lady Alto says shy, where have you been I been worried sick Malia says hugging him tightly, I'm fine my lady I'm sorry I worried you Alto says slightly groaning in pain for the tightness of her hug, his r9ibs were still bruised from Master Barron whipping him for not bring his food to him quickly.

What's wrong Malia asks, nothing just a little sore Alto saying holding his ribs in pain, Malia lift his shirt and gasp she sees black and blue bruises everywhere omg what happened Malia asks, nothing I just had a little run-in with my master it's my fault I didn't bring his food quickly it's mu fault but I'm fine okay Alto says.

you are far from fine you look like you're in so much pain is that why I didn't see you in 2 days because you were hurt Malia says, Yes but I am fine I failed to do my job and I suffer for it I am trying to do better service for my master please just let this go Alto says.

Let this go you shouldn't be treated like this you are being beaten to death every day it's not right you are a person nobody should be treated like this Malia says.

I'm used to it my lady I have been beaten since I was a child nothing new to me I have many scars on my back from other masters so beaten or nothing I am fine just let this go please you'll only make things worse for me Alto says knowing if Malia spoke for him he would get beaten again by Master Barron.

Just let me help you, please I understand what you're going through Malia says, no you don't you are a highborn lady you grew up in a beautiful castle with your family with your mother and father II never knew my parents I've been a slave forever I never know love or any kindness it's just the way things are so please don't say you understand you don't my lady Alto says.

I never knew my mother she died giving birth to me, my father despised me for it Malia says, I'm sorry my lady I didn't know Alto says, boy what are you doing out here don't you have shit to clean up Master Barron says making his way towards them.

It's my fault my lord I need his help with something Malia says, Lady Malia how lovely it is to see you what a lovely grown you have on today Master Barron says looking at Malia in lust, he begins to twirl his finger around her hair, I should go, my lady, Alto says.

You should boy you have shit to clean up in the stables Master Barron says looking at Alto with a smirk on his face, yes master right away good day my lady Alto says bowing before walking away.

I hope my slave has been a great help to you, my lady, Master Barron says, yes my lord he has been very helpful that I would like for him to be my servant if you don't mind Malia asks.

Not at all my lady but if you ever need any help don't be shy to send for me Master Barron says cup her breast, of course, my lord Malia says feeling unconformable.

Well, I should leave you I have matters to attend to I pray I will see you soon Lady Malia Master Barron says, I am always around if you wish to talk Malia says with yet another fake smile, Master Barron soon press his lips against hers and begins to slide his tongue inside of her, Malia stands there disgusted and angry she hated how he touched her, he pulls away and smiles, you tastes like strawberries very sweet good day Lady Malia Master Barron says before walking away.

How dare he touches me I'll show him Malia thought-feeling nothing but disgusted and angry at Master Barron for touching her and kissing her like she was a common whore, I'll show him not to mess with me.

(I know people in Lys speak mostly varlyain but in my story, some of the people will speak the common language as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took long to update I will try to update regularly I promise the next chapter will be more interesting Tywin and Arya momments, Ser Will seeking Lyarra out, and a huge plot twist at the end stay tune for more


	24. Have Courage and Be Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra spends some time with the slaves, Tywin leaves Harrenhall Daenerys receives a letter from Lyarra and learns about her niece, Rickon begins to feel jealous Robb revives a letter from Lyarra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump of 2 months later Lyarra is 7 months now Im sorry I keep doing time jumps Im trying to speed up the story until Daenerys and Lyarra meet

**2 months later**

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra is in the gardens with Rickon, Malia, Alto, Ser Barristean, Daniel, and some other slaves who started to shake nervously, you all don't have to be nervous I am not here to hurt you I wish to get to know you all you've been a great help to me, my brother, and my friends so you can all sit down I have prepared a picnic for us all Lyarra says with one hand around her belly that was like a balloon.

As Alto and all the other slaves begin to sit down Daniel you can please pass out some lemon cakes and sandwiches around Lyarra asks, of course, princess Daniel says and begins to pass out food, so what are all your names besides Alto who I already know a bit about Lyarra asks.

my queen if we are seen out here with you we will be punished one of the slaves says, I'm an honored guest here you have nothing to be afraid of speak your mind may I get to know all your names Lyarra says, I'm Elle, I'm Derek, I'm Cella, I'm Jaxer, and I'm Mora.

Nice to meet you Elle, Derek, Cella, Jaker, and More my name is Lyarra, As Ser Barristean is watching the princess communicate with the slaves it warmed his heart she was so much like Rheagar, she had his spirit, his kindness, his features, his skills she was an exact replica of her father a to good person for this world he would have to watch out for her all the time.

Is it true you're from Varylia Elle asks curious, No I'm not from Varlyia I am descendants from Varlyia I'm from Westeros the upper north Lyarra says, you really are the most beautiful queen on this island Derek says.

( So Elle, Derek, Cella, Jaxer, and Mora are children slaves they are all 11)

Why thank you I don't consider myself to be very beautiful so how long have you all been here Lyarra asks, for 3 years your grace Cella says with a small smile, would you all like to leave this place Lyarra asks, yes your grace but we can't we will never be able to leave here we are just slaves Mora says, you didn't choose to be like this you weren't born to be slaves you all have great future ahead of you Lyarra says.

my queen, we can't leave her master Barron would hunt us down he hated disobedience Alto says with a winch, I am not afraid of Master Barron you can't all let fear rule your life sometimes you have to take risks would you all to be under my care Lyarra asks, But Lyarra we don't have any space for them in our group Rickon says getting jealous.

Little pup it will be good to expand our group Lyarra says, we would take care of you all even you Alto I told you that one day you could be free here if you had hope Mira says looking at Alto with a smile, my lady, my queen there is no hope here the only choices we have is to serve or die nothing else if you excuse me all I must get back to work with your leave my queen Alto says.

Alto, you may go but please don't give hope please believe in me Lyarra says, my queen, I worry for you the master won't take it well you are trying to free us he is a cold man please I beg of you just let it go Alto says before walking away.

Master Barron is a problem for us these past months he's been touching me and grope me Mira says, what why didn't you tell us Daniel says, I was afraid to speak up that man is cold-hearted I fear he may try to rape me that's why I've been sleeping in your chambers Lyarra Mira says.

I will speak to Ser Will I will ask him if I can take you all in my care Lyarra says, you would your grace Elle says in shock, yes I would be glad to take care of you all you are now my responsibility Lyarra says with a smile.

Thank your grace we would be honored to serve you Derek says with a bow, you would not serve me you would be my children I will teach you the way of life Lyarra says, but Lyarra Rickon begins to protest, little pup you can not be upset you know I love and always will but these children need me they will be apart of our new family now I expect you to be nice to them Lyarra says.

Yes Lyarra I will be welcome them with open arms can I go back to my chamber now I'm very tired Rickon says, you haven't eaten anything little pup Lyarra says, you may go little lad Daniel says with a smile, Rickon walks away with a puff.

What's wrong with him Mira asks, I don't know I never seen him like this he must miss mother and Robb Lyarra says, how are you, princess Ser Barristen asks, I'm fine Barristean I just really want these babies out of me Lyarra says, You're about to pop soon Mira says running a hand over her belly, yeah it looks like Lyarra says laying one hand over her belly.

Lyarra begins to feel sharp kicks, ooh ooh Lyarra says grunting in pain, are you alright princess Daniel and Ser Barristean asks, yeah it's just a little sharp pain Lyarra says, wow is there really a human being inside of you Elle asks.

Yes Elle there is being pregnant is not very fun Lyarra says taking deep breaths, I believe the princess needs rest Daniel says, they can stay it's alright Lyarra says groaning in pain, I think you need to lay down Lyarra Mira says, okay maybe a nap will help I must go now but don't lose faith in me I will free you from here I promise Lyarra says, As the children nod they all give her a big hug, Lyarra hug them back tightly and begins to kiss them on their foreheads.

Have courage and be kind Lyarra says with a smile, they all nod and walks away, come princess you need rest you shouldn't overwork yourself Ser Barristean helping her up, wait I think I'm gonna puke Lyarra says bending over to the side and begins to spit out, Daniel scrunches his nose at the smell, I'm sorry Lyarra says.

It's all alright princess you just need to relax Ser Barrstean says and begins to walk her back to her chamber with Mira and Daniel following behind her,.

In Qarth

As Daenerys is in her chambers petting her dragons, she hears a knock on her door in walks in Ser Jorah, Jorah what is it Daenerys asks, a letter has arrived for you from Lys Jorah says handing her the letter, Lys who could be writing to be from Lys Daenerys wonders.

As Daenerys rips open the letter she begins to read,

_Dear Aunt_

_you must be wondering why I am calling you aunt my name is Lyrarra/Lyrianna Targaryen true born daughter of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark I know you think this must be a lie but I am telling the truth, I have heard recently about you I wish for us to meet I could some family right now as of right now I am in Lys with Ser Barristean, my lady friend Mira, My knight Ser Daniel and my brother Rickon._

_I wish for us to join forces together I am currently married to Tywin Lannister and is carrying his children I know that must make me a threat but I didn't have a choice in the matter the king ordered me to marry him, I have an older twin brother named Jon/Aegon he is currently at the wall now serving in the night's watch he shouldn't be._

_I wish for the three of us to reunite together as the saying goes the dragons has three heads, I have recently hatch dragons I have named them Eddarion, Catalina, Jonah, Rheagal, Aryanna, and Sanna I hope you will meet with me I mean you no harm I just really wish to meet my other family member_

_I have no desire to sit on the iron throne I only wish to make the Lannister pay for what they have done to me and my family, my brother Robb is currently at war with my husband I worry for his safety, my father was recently beheaded by Joffrey Baratheon really Lannister all the rumors all true between the queen and Ser Jaime, Joffrey, Mycrella and Tommen are products of incest they have no real claim to the throne._

_we are the rightful heirs to the iron throne our ancestors built the red keep, will you join me and Jon and take back what the Lannister has stolen from us and taken away from us_

_Lyarra/Lyrarianna Targaryen Of House Targaryen And Stark_

As Daenerys finishes reading the letter she began to smile, my queen is everything alright Jorah says, yes it seems I am not the only last Targaryen I have a niece and nephew Lyrianna and Aegon who goes by Jon and Lyarra Daenerys says.

Lyarra she's in Essos Jorah says, you know her Daenerys asks, yes before I was banished to the free cities Ned Stark use to foster her at bear island for a few months she was a true she-wolf very skilled knew her way with a sword, her kindness I always knew she wasn't stark she always stood at more Targaryen then stark her eyes were very indigo and she had silver streaks in her hair Jorah says.

I must meet her and Jon I've been dreams of them these past few months Daenerys says, my queen, Jon/Aegon is at the wall and Lyarra is in Lys alone Jorah says, I know hopefully I will get to meet her if I and her join together we would be unstoppable and Jon well I would like to meet her Daenerys says with a smile.

Soon my queen right now Lyarra is pregnant maybe when her children are born afterwards Jorah says, hopefully, Daenerys says petting Rhelle.

( So Daenerys has 4 dragons Drogon, Viseral, Rheagal, Rhelle, Rhelle is a purple dragon)

Back In Westorios ( Robb Stark camp)

As Robb is going over some reports layout on the table the tent flap opens and in walks, a solider, your grace a letter has arrived for you the soldier says, from who Robb asks, doesn't say your grace the soldier answers, you may go now Robb says the soldier bows before leaving the tent.

Robb rips open the letter and begins to read

_Dear Robb_

_I'm okay I can't tell you where I am but I am fine Rickon is with me as well I am currently in the free cities I am 7 months pregnant with twins I know this may be shocking to you it was too me I hope you don't consider me your enemy._

_I must tell you something you and I are not brother and sister we are cousins, My real name is Lyrianna Targaryen trueborn daughter Of Rhegar Targaryen and Stark, Jon was never a bastard he's name is Aegon Targaryen I and him are twins_

_Father lied to us to protect us I hope this doesn't change anything I still consider you my brother and I love you I must warn you don't trust anyone but mother I been having dreams someone close to you will betray you, you can't trust Roose Bolton he doesn't care about the north he's only looking out for himself they all are_

_Keep your head up brother don't trust anyone but mother you are a king now you must think with your head now we all need you Robb I will be fine I can't come back home until it's safe I will be joining my aunt Daenerys until then._

_I have recently hatched dragons 6 of them I named them Eddarion, Catalina, Rhegal, Aryanna, Jonah, and Sanna I hope one day you could meet them they are really beautiful_

_Rickon is well he misses you and mother I will take care of him he'll be fine remember don't trust anyone but mother, I love you Robb I hope we will meet again one day\\\_

_Love your sister Lyarra/Lyrianna Targaryen_

As Robb finishes reading the letter many thoughts began to run through his head, Jon's a Targaryen he was never a bastard, Lyarra has dragons and is pregnant with my enemy's babies, it was too much Robb can handle at once if the north found out about Lyarra's and Jon's patronage they would hate them, they already despised Lyarra because she's married to Tywin Lannister.

His mother had always defended Lyarra right and left from the solider's comments and bannermen about Lyarra, Robb had some hope that his sister would come back and fight alongside her, especially with dragons on their side they could have a chance at winning.

Robb wondered if her mother knew of Lyarra's parentage she had to know father never keep things from her, as of right now his mother was locked in a tent for releasing the kingslayer, all the men had called for her head but Robb wasn't gonna allow his men to kill his mother.

As Robb riped the letters in peace he began to walk out his tent and head to his mother's demanding some answers.

Catelyn Point Of View

As Catelyn is in her tent sewing she heard the tent flap open, Robb her baby boy was standing in front of her, Robb what's wrong Catelyn asks, I just received a letter from Lyarra Robb says, how is she is she alright Catelyn asks.

She's fine Rickon is with her Lyarra told me she wasn't my sister she told me that her and Jon are Targaryen is it true is Lyarra the trueborn daughter of Rhegar Targaryen and Aunt Lyanna Robb asks.

Yes 16 years old ago your father came home from the rebellion he had two babies in his hand one a girl one a boy he told me they were his bastard I soon grew to hate them and mostly stayed away from them until one night I visited them in their nursery I stare down at them with nothing but hatred in me, but I look closer to Lyarra and notice she had silver hair and purple eyes she look so much like a Targaryen that's when I knew your father couldn't have fathered one of them Catelyn says.

So I confront him about it and he told me the truth your aunt lyanna was never kidnapped she and prince rheagar loved each other very much and ran away together It was foolish of them your father founded your aunt in the tower of joy bloody and weak, he made a promise to protect them if anyone knew about them Robb they would've been killed you know what happened to Elia Martell children the king would have called for their heads Catelyn says.

I know what happened everyone knows Robb says, This news changes nothing Lyarra may not be my blood but she is my daughter I fed her from my own breast since the minute she left her mother's womb I feel terrible about how I treated Jon I should've done my right by him I can't change the past Catelyn says.

Mother if the Northmen find out about this they won't accept Lyarra and Jon they already despised Lyarra because she's married to Tywin Lannister Robb says, I didn't want her to be married to that cold cruel man it was the king ordered it I beg your father for weeks to call off the marriage but he had a little power to do it you think I want my children to go south no, do you think I wanted Sansa to be married to that spoiled brat of a bastard no Catelyn says.

Mother, I need a new heir if anything happens to me I need someone to take over Sansa nor Lyarra can control the north they are pawns to the Lannisters, Rickon is too young and naive, Bran is rumored to be dead, Arya is missing Robb says, then take a wife marry the Frey girl I know you are beginning to fall from Talisa but we all need to do our futy to our families, just like I did when I married your father or when Lyarra married Tywin Lannister Catelyn says.

Mother I love her I can't let her go Robb says, love you don't know anything about love you are a boy still and love can come in marriage just like it did for me and your father you need to let the healer go she is nothing but a distraction and you don't love her you're just attached to her how can you love a woman you only know for 5 months Catelyn says.

Mother don't treat me like a little boy I am a man you don't know what I feel i think I overstay my visit good day mother I won't tell anyone about Lyarra and Jon I still love them and they will always be my brother and sister Robb says and walks out the tent.

Back in Harrenhall

'' Stannis is 2 days from the capital Kevan says, what of the young wolf another solider asks, he is far away from the capital Kevan says, hah the scouts were wrong last time that's why my son is their prisoner Tywin says.

It's too late for Cersei and the court to ride west I suggest we surrender Kevan says, surrender the iron throne Tywin asks, better than seeing their heads rotten on the castle walls Kevan says, no we will not surrender The King shall fight on the battlefield he's a Lannister, we will ride to King's Landing Tywin says.

What of the search for Lyarra Kevan asks, keeps searching as of right now she is 7 months pregnant I mean to find her before she gives birth to my child Tywin says, we have no leads brother it's a dead-end how much longer should we search Kevan asks until I find her I don't care if it takes 10 years I want her found Tywin says.

What of the girl Gregor asks referring to Arya who was pouring wine in the men's glasses, she has been a good cupbearer the girl will stay on to make sure he doesn't get drunk girl Tywin says, yes my lord Arya says.

As all the men begin to leave the room, girl Tywin says, yes my lord Arya says, I believe we have met before Tywin says, not that I know of my lord Arya says trembling, Hum Tywin says before walking out the room.

Arya began to sign in relief, so many thoughts ran through her head, Lyarra was pregnant with Tywin Lannister's child and missing, Robb was nowhere near here she had to escape Harrenhall fast Arya thought.

Back in Lys

The Next Morning

As Lyarra is heading back to her chambers with Mira she walks into the room and sees her handmaiden dead on the floor, no no Lyarra says in shock, Lyarra the dragons the dire-wolves they're gone Mira says.

Where are my children Lyarra says in a loud voice, Ser Barristean and Daniel come running into the room, my queen what's wrong Daniel asks, someone has taken my children where are they Lyarra asks in an angry tone.

Princess Ser Barrstean says, where are my children Lyarra says yelling.

Meanwhile Back In Quarth

As Daenerys enters her chamber she sees the cages are open, she sees her friend on the ground dead, My dragons Daenerys says in shock, Jorah comes running into the room, my queen Jorah says, where are my dragons Daenerys says yelling.

B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lyarra getting to know the people more, Rickon beginning to get jealous of his sister showing attention and love to other children, Robb learning the truth about Lyarra and Jon, Daenerys taking the news well she has a niece and nephew, she will go mad in this story neither will Lyarra or Jon, I hate what they did to her in the end so I am changing her ending, and wno took the dragons and the dire wolves find out more in the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for the late update I will try to update regularly when I can


	25. Heated Converstaions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra speaks to the wise masters of Lys, Daenerys and Lyarra shares a dream together, Jon has a vision of Daenerys and him and Back In King's Landing Varys and Tyrion have a talk,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 days( sorry for these time jumps) Lyarra is 8 months pregnant now and will soon give birth

**3 days later**

**Lyarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra is in a deep slumber she soon begins to have a dream

_in the dream_

_As Lyarra is walking around she sees nothing but sand all around her, where am I Lyarra wondered, as Lyarra continues to walk she sees another silver-haired girl walking towards her, Lyrianna Daenerys says, Daenerys Lyarra says with a smile, you're here with me Daenerys says, where are we Lyarra asks, we're in Qarth I see you ready to give birth any day is a boy or a girl Daenerys asks while resting her hand on Lyarra's big belly._

_It's actual twins I don't know the sex but I need your help my children have been taken from my dragons and dire wolves are gone Lyarra says, I wish I could help you my dragons have been take from me as well hopefully I'll find them soon Daenerys says, I'm so sorry Lyarra says, it's not your fault someone has stolen from me but I'm going to get them back I hope we will meet soon Daenerys says._

_Me too I wish to leave Lys but I have nowhere to go Lyarra says, come with me Me and Ser Jorah will be sailing to Astaphor soon Daenerys says, I can't not until I give birth Lyarra says, well when you do give birth find me we need each other right now Daenerys says with a sad smile._

_I know Lyarra says, as Lyarra feels herself slowly awakening from her slumber, you'll soon wake up be careful stay safe Daenerys says giving her a tight hug, I will you stay safe as well I hope you find them Lyarra says hugging her back, hopefully, soon Daenerys says with a sad smile and soon Lyarra awakens from her slumber._

As Lyarra wakes up with a gasp she begins to look around the room and sees the cages still empty, where are you my children Lyara wondered sadly, as a knock on the door cus Lyarra from her thoughts, come in Lyarra says, in walks in Ser Barristean, Malia, Daniel, and Rickon.

Any luck Lyarra asks, no princess Ser Barristean says, Lyarra will shaggy-dog ever come back Rickon asks taking a seat on the bed next to her, I don't know little pup but Im going to have a talk with Ser Will and Master Barron Lyarra says trying to get up out of bed which was quite a struggle since her belly was huge.

Can you help me up please Lyarra asks, Daniel and Ser Barristean helps Lyarra up out of bed, Malia can you pass me my robe please Lyarra asks, Of course here Malia says helping her putting on her robe, Malia can you stay with Rickon please Lyarra asks, Malia nods.

As Lyarra head out of the room she heads to the main hall with Ser Barristen and Daniel, she walks into the hall and sess Ser Will, Master Barron along with Alto dine their breakfast, Aah dāria lyarra ao jurnegon olvie radiant bisa tubis pregnancy suits ao sȳrī ao would care naejot join īlva syt breakfeast Ser Will says looking at her in lust.

( aah queen Lyarra you look very radiant this morning pregnancy suits you well you would care to join us for breakfeast) 

Sȳz tubis ser jāhor se āeksio barron nyke daor kesīr naejot dine rūsīr ao nyke jaelagon naejot ȳzaldrīzes naejot ao, issa zaldrīzoti se dire wolves emagon issare taken nyke istan hope lo ao ūndegīva zirȳ around  Lyarra asks.

(Good Morning Ser Will and Master Barron I am not here to dine with you I wish to speak to you, my dragons and dire wolves have been taken I was hope if you seen them around)

Kessa īlon gaomagon nyke gūrotan zirȳ issa dāria aōha beasts istan drawing zūgagon naejot se people nyke sorry yn istin gaomagon iksos gaomagon Master Barron says with a smirk.

(Yes we do I took them my queen your beasts were drawing fear to the people I'm sorry but once done is done)

Skorkydoso dare ao tepagon issa issa riñar arlī sir Lyarra says angrily, (How dare you give me my children back now)

Ao līve ao ȳdra daor udrāzma īlva Master Barron says, ( you whore you don't command us)   


Kostilus pōja issa riñar mijegon issa pōnta'll morghūljagon Lyarra says, ( Please their my children without me they'll die) Ser Barristean begins to draw his sword out as well as Daniel, Ziry syt se sȳrje aōha beasts jāhor maghagon daorun yn zūgagon se ossȳngnon naejot se vys, ao remember ao threatened naejot zālagon īlva daor awhile ago Master Barron says.

(It for the best your beasts will bring nothing but fear and terror to the world, you remember you threatened to burn us not awhile ago)

īlon jāhor tepagon aōha riñar arlī lo ao kostagon rēbagon īlva test skore ao won't riñītsos Ser Will says, (We will give your children back if you can pass our test which you won't young girl)

Skoros tests gaomagon nyke emagon naejot gaomagon Lyarra says, (What tests do I have to do), Konīr iksos nykeā temple daor sīr tolmiot hen kesīr ao līs botagon se path hen past se rudhy yn istin ao enter ao won't sagon able naejot henujagon Ser Will says.

(There is a temple not so far from here you must survive the path of past and present but once you enter you won't be able to leave)

Gūrogon issa konīr Lyarra says, (take me there) Master Barron begins to smirk and stands up, he geusitures her to follow after him, Nyke advise ao ȳdra daor jikagon ao jāhor daor sagon able naejot jiōragon hen nobody emagon rēbagon īlva test gō neither jāhor ao se ao shall spend se rest hen aōha tubissa puatta isse se temple se power iksos tolī rōvēgrie naejot resist, sȳz biarves dāria lyarra ao jāhor jorrāelagon ziry nyke jeldan things could emagon pākrisīva hen different ao could've issare issa ābrazȳrys se īlon would've taken se sīkuda dārȳti hēnkirī yn instead ao jāhor morghūljagon hae nykeā beggar dāria Ser Will says with a small smile.

(I advise you don't go you will be able to get out nobody has passed our test before neither will you and you shall spend the rest of your days rotten in the temple the power is too great to resist, good luck queen Lyarra you will need it I wished things could have turned out different you could've been my wife and we would've taken the seven kingdoms together but instead you will die as a beggar queen)

Nyke jorrāelagon daor vala naejot ērinagon issa nykeā pāletilla se nyke ȳdra daor jorrāelagon ao Lyarra says (I need no man to win me a crown and I don't need you) before walking out the room with Ser Barristean and Daniel follwing behind her.

I will get my children back no matter what Lyarra thought.

Back In Westeros

**Jon Point Of View**

_As Jon finds himself in a meadow he walks around and sees a white-haired girl walking towards him, Aegon Daenerys says with a smile, who are you Jon says, I'm Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen I'm your aunt Daenerys says._

_Nice to meet you Daenerys I'm Jon where are we Jon asks, I don't know I hope we can meet one day I recently talk to Lyarra Daenerys says, My sister is she safe Jon asks, Lyarra is fine right now she's in Lys with Ser Barristean, her friend Malia and her brother Rickon along with her knight Daniel she'll be fine where are you Daenerys asks_

_I'm at Castle Black Jon says, the wall no Targaryen belongs at the wall Daenerys says, there's actually another Targaryen here Master Ameron Jon says, yes Master Ameron do they treat him right Daenerys asks, they do Jon says._

_So tell me Jon why are you at the wall shouldn't you be with Lyarra Daenerys asks, I can't leave I'm a brother of the night watch our vows are for life Jon says, you don't belong Me, you and Lyarra are the three-headed dragons we need each other we are the last Targaryen in this world Daenerys says with a smile._

_Yeah I wish I could go to Lyarra and meet you but I can't Jon says, you can you are never a bastard you are Aegon Targaryen your destiny doesn't lie at the wall it lies with Me and Lyarra Daenerys says,_

_I don't know where I belong anymore Jon says, I do with Me and Lyarra , we are the three dragons unite into one I've had dreams of you and Lyarra some of these visions were of all of us riding on dragons, I on Dragon, Lyarra on Eddarion and You on Jonah we will all meant to meet each other Daenerys says._

_As the dream began to fade away, Jon your waking up listen to me find us join us you don't belong at the wall Daenerys says and soon Jon awakes._

As Jon wakes up with a gasp, bastard wake up you have chrous to do the commander says, right away sir Jon says getting up and heading to the courtyard wondering if he's dream was real.

Meanwhile In King's Landing

The Battle For Blackwater

As Tyrion is standing in the throne room he watches all the man ready for battle, As Varys makes his way over to him, many of that soldiers will never return Varys says, yes many won't let's hope my plan works any news on my mother Tyrion asks.

Yes my birds have located her she is in Lys right now but she is not Lyarra Stark her real name is Lyriannna Targaryen trueborn daughter of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark Varys says,

My father married a Targaryen Tyrion says amused, yes he did but your father knew of her parentage why do you think he married her Varys asks, to provide new heirs for his legacy Tyrion says, that and because she is the heir to the throne there's more she has hatch dragons 6 of them it seems fire can't kill a dragon Varys says.

And Cersei told everyone she died in a fire Tyrion says chuckling, also she is carrying twins inside of her Varys says, twins how do you know this Tyrion asks, I have loyal friends in Lys the young princess is indeed carrying twins Varys says, well my father would be happy about this news let's hope my sister doesn't find out or she'll have the poor girl killed Tyrion says.

Yes no one shall know but I will have to tell your father Varys says, I hope Lyarra is far far away from Lys when my father learns where she is god help her face my father's wrath Tyrion says knowing his father wrath.

Back In Lys

As Lyarra stares up at the towers of secrets, princess this is a bad idea Daniel says, I am going a mother doesn't abandon her children Lyarra says, princess, they are not your children they are dragons and dire wolves Ser Barristean says,

Not to me Lyarra says, you know we would die for you Daniel says, I know I need you two to trust me I need to do this Lyarra says, princess, we will be with you whatever you decide Ser Barristean says.

Lyarra nods, come Queen Lyarinna Targaryen Of House Targaryen and Stark enter a voice says, I'm going in if I don't come out I want you to take Rickon, Mira, and all the slave children away from here promise me Lyarra says, we promise princess Ser Barrisstean says, we will not fail you Daniel says feeling tears slip from his face.

Come to us Queen Lyarinna face the past and future the voice says again, Lyarra stares back at Ser Barristean and Daniel before entering the tower not knowing what she would get herself into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra enters the temple of secrets, Jon dreams of Daenerys, Varys knows where Lyarra is, and Lyarra due date is closer, find out more next chapter, Part 2 is almost done,


	26. Temple Of The Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra faces tests in the templw

L **yarra Point Of View**

As Lyarra walks inside she sees three mystery doors in front of her, choose a door young queen the voice says, Lyarra begins to wonder what these doors would leaded her too, Lyarra enters the left side door and enters.

_As Lyarra enters the room she finds herself in the gardens of King's Landing she sees Tywin walking over to her with a smile, Lyarra saw him holding two babies in his arms, they're beautiful Lyarra says stroking her daughter and son's heads, as their mother Tywin says with a smile, Lyarra wanted to stay here some part of her but she knew she didn't belong here._

_I can't stay Tywin Lyarra says, why not we have our family here I'm here you've always wanted for us to be happy we can now Tywin says stroking her check gently,, we can't our families are at war with another Lyarra says, whose fault is that Tywin asks, I don't know Lyarra says._

_You're a Lannister now you belong with me or little cubs needed you stay with us stay with me Tywin says looking deep into her eyes, I love you I do but I can't stay here Lyarra says,_

_Goodbye Tywin Lyarra says and presses her lips against his before walking out the room in tears, Lyarra finds herself in the middle of an icy field she hears battle screams, she turns her head and sees a blue-eyed man staring at her._

_As Lyarra is about to walk away the man grabs onto her and stares into her eyes, you won't be able to run from me young queen ice is apart of your blood apart of us The Night King says in her mind._

_As the white walker begins to surround her Lyarra runs towards a door and exits the room._

You have passed test one now onto test two choose a door the voice says, Lyarra sees 2 doors she chooses the right one and enters

_As Lyarra looks around she find herself in the Goodwood of her home, she sees her father sitting against a tree sharpen his sword, father Lyarra says with a smile, Lyarra you're here Ned says with a smile._

_Lyarra runs into her father's arm and Ned hold her against him, you must leave you don't belong her your time is not up yet you have a long journey ahead of She-Wolf Ned says with a smile, I'm so sorry for leaving Sansa alone in the capital and for leaving home Lyarra says._

_I am not angry little she-wolf you must go now get your dragons and dire-wolves back look after Rickon he needs you more than ever I will forever be with you watching over you iI love you Lyarra no matter what you are my daughter Ned says._

_I love you too papa Lyarra says sobbing against him before pull away and leave the room, suddenly Lyarra finds herself in the throne room of King's Landing she sees someone walking towards the iron throne, Dany Lyarra says._

_Daenerys turns her head and sees Lyarra standing there, beautiful isn't it Daenerys says stroking the throne chair, yeah very spiky Lyarra says, our ancestors had this chair forge into a thousand swords Daenerys says._

_Aegon the conqueror Lyarra says, yes are you alright Danerys asks, I'm fine how are you Lyarra asks, I wish to go home I'm all alone Daenerys says, you're not you have me and Jon I will come to you soon Lyarra says, I spoke to Jon he's fine very stubborn but fine Daenerys says._

_How was he Lyarra asks, he hates it at the wall he doesn't belong there we have a family member there Master Ameron Daenerys says, yeah I wish I could meet him Lyarra says, me too we have to go find me Daenerys says and hugs Lyarra tightly._

_I will Dany I love you Lyarra says, I love you Lya Daenerys says with a smile and walks out the room._

You have come far young queen the last test is facing your reality choose a door the voice says, Lyarra sees one _door,_ there's only one Lyarra says, indeed you must choose if you're ready to enter or not beware you may not like what you see the voice says, I'm ready for anything Lyarra says and enters the door.

_As Lyarra enters she sees fire everywhere, she hears men screams, Lyarra find herself at the twin she sees Robb with a woman they seem happy, Lyarra smiled at Robb who was laughing, all sudden men began to kill solider, Crossbows began to fire, Lyarra sees her mother drops to the ground, mother Lyarra says making her way to her._

_The King in the north Wader Frey says with a laugh, Lyarra sees Robb crawling to the woman who was lying on the floor bleeding, Robb lookout Lyarra says and an arrow goes through his shoulder, Robb no no no stop it Lyarra says yelling and crying._

_The Lannister sends their regards Roose says and put a sword through Robb, Lyarra began to scream as well as her mother and suddenly Lyarra finds herself in another room she sees a white-haired man playing his harp against a tree_

_That's lovely Lyarra says with a smile making her way to him, Lyarra my little girl you're all growing up Rheagar says with a tearfully smile, father Lyarra says, yes little dragon wolf I'm your father you look so much like me you have your mother's smile Rheagar says._

_You must go now get your dragons back take back what has been stolen from you, my sister and your brother you all are the three-headed dragons the three of you Fire anfd Blood Rheagar says._

_Actually, Fire and Ice Lyarra says, yes fire and ice little dragon wolf I love you and your brother I made many mistakes don't be like me I will be watching over you all as is your mother and Ned is Rheagar says._

_I love you too Lyarra says hugging her father tightly, I love you too Rheagar says kissing her forehead, Lyarra smiles one last time at her father before walking out of the room._

Lyarra heads up the stairs and opens the door, she sees her children chained up, Rhelle, Shaggydog and Lady were chained up on the wall, hey it's alright I'm here Lyarra says and begins to unchain Rhelle, Lady and Shaggydog who began to howl.

As the dragons began to screech Lyarra began to make her way over to them and stroke them gently as she was about to unchain them Lyarra hands are cuff up by Master Barron.

Sȳrī līve ziry vestragon ao emagon rēbagon se tests yn ao jāhor daor sagon leaving kesīr, ao jāhor umbagon rūsīr aōha zaldrīzoti se beasts, skori ao hatched aōha zaldrīzoti' nykeā perzys se suvion qēlos lēdan se jēdar, yn ao jāhor dōrī henujagon kesīr ao sytilībagon kesīr rūsīr īlva Master Barron says with a smirk.

(Well whore it seems you have passed the tests but you will not be leaving here, you will remain with your dragons and beasts, when you hatched your dragons' a fire and ice star filled the sky, but you will never leave here you belong here with us)

Nyke ȳdra daor sytilībagon kesīr issa lenton iksos rȳ se embar rūsīr issa lentor, daenerys, se jon people issi waiting syt issa counting va issa Lyarra says angrily, (I don't belong here my home is across the sea with my family, Daenerys, and Jon people are waiting for me counting on me)

Its nykeā shame pōnta jāhor sagon waiting syt nykeā bōsa jēda ao jāhor umbagon kesīr ser jāhor wishes naejot dīnagon ao se lucia wishes naejot lua ao hae zȳhon lover, sīr ao jāhor sagon hen līve se skori lī babies issi āzma pōnta jāhor sagon liortan ezīmagon slavery  Master Barron says.

(Its a shame they will be waiting for a long time you will remain here Ser Will wishes to marry you and Lucia wishes to keep you as her lover, so you will be our whore and when those babies are born they will be sold into slavery)

As all her children began to screech and growl Lyarra began to smirk and looked up at Master Barron, Dracrays Lyarra says, Dracrays Lyarra says again, all her children began to breathe out a fire on him, Rhelle, Shaggydog, and Lady began to tear him apart, soon Master Barron turned to ash.

Lyarra slip out of the chain easily and grab all her children in her arm, Rhelle, Shaggydog, and Lady followed behind her, Lyarra walked out of the tower and sees Ser Barristean and Daniel with a smile on their faces.

Princess you're alright Ser Barrsistean says, I think its time we pay a visit to Lady Lucia and her bastard of a husband Lyarra says, I think so too Daniel says, as they all made their way back to the castle they head screaming, Alto made his way over to them with a sword in his hand.

Alto what's going on Lyarra says, we are rebelling your grace we have you to thanks Alto says with a smile, where are Ser Will and Lady Lucia Lyarra asks, in there chambers I show you the way Alto says.

As Lyarra follows behind Alto she sees Slaves killing soldiers and men blood was everywhere, Alto open the door and Lyarra walked in she saw Ser Will and Lady Lucia in bed pleasuring each other, Hello Lyarra says with a smirk.

Lady Lucia and Ser Will pulled away from each other and were shocked to see the queen standing there with her dragons and dire wolves, more slaves walked into the room with swords in their hands, take them Lyarra says.

As the slaves grab Lady Lucia and Ser Will, Alto where is the cave you were talking about where slaves were thrown in Lyarra says, this way my queen Alto says with a smirk.

As Lyarra sees a big cave in front of her she opens the cave up and sees nothing but darkness, she turns her head to look at Lady Lucia and Ser Will who was shaking, Kirimvose, ser jāhor se riñnykeā lucia syt aōha kindness kirimvose syt teaching issa nykeā vaulable lesson kostagon jaes emagon mercy va ao ilzigon zirȳ isse  Lyarra says.

(Thank you, Ser Will and Lady Lucia for your kindness thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson may god have mercy on you throw them in)

Issa dāria, īlon kostagon gūrogon se sīkuda dārȳti arlī hēnkirī nyke emagon āeksion Ser Will says (My queen, we can take the seven kingdoms back together I have gold)

Lyarra kostilus īlon istan lovers kostilus ȳdra daor gaomagon bisa īlon jorrāelagon each tolie īlva ābra jorrāelagon naejot tāemītsos hēnkirī  Lady Luica says (Lyarra please we were lovers please don't do this we need each other us woman needs to stick together)

īlon istan dōrī lover ziry istan sepār nykeā tymptir ao istan tolī doru-borto naejot ropagon syt ziry jaes dohaeragon ao  Lyarra says and throws them both into the cave (We were never lover it was just a game you were too dumb to fall for it god help you)

As the slaves close the caves up Lyarra throws the key away, Ser Will and Lady Lucia began to bang against the cave, Lady Lucia was sobbing, you are all free now will you follow me Lyarra asks, yes we will Alto says with a smile, take all the gold anything valuable Lyarra says.

Slaves began to nod and headed into the castle they began to break stuff and search, Lyarra enter behind them, Rickon and Malia were standing in the main hall, Lyarra you're back Shaggydog Rickon says, Shaggydog begins to lick Rickon and purr aganist him.

What happend Malia asks, we're free all these people are free Lyarra says with a smile, Because of you Malia says with a smile, no because of us Lyarra says, princess do you think this will be enough for a ship Daniel asks holding gold bars in his hand, yes that will be enough pack it up Lyarra says.

Lyarra are we leaving here Rickon says, yes we are going to head to Astaphor to meet my aunt she's very nice and friendly Lyarra says, Astaphor it is Ser Barristean says, so are you all with me now and forever Lyarra asks, always Malia says, now and forever princess Ser Barristean says, Always Daniel says, Lyarra slips Rheagl into Rickon hand and Sanna into Malia's hand.

They are our nows I want to share my children with you all they are apart of our family now Lyarra says with a smile, the dragons and dire wolves screech and growl in approval, Lyarra, Malia, Rickon, Ser Barristean, Alto along with the newly freed slaves walked out of the castle carrying chests of silk, food, gold with them, Lyarra smirk and thought never cross a dragon wolf.

Lyarra didn't know what was next for her all she knew is that she wouldn't have to face it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah Lyarra leaves Lys and the newly freed slaves take control of Lys, Next Chapter A month later Lyarra will give birth, Robb and Talisa wed and Tywin learns of Lyarra whereabout


End file.
